When We Stand Together
by Mlle Anonymous
Summary: Les acteurs de la série Vampire Diaries vont commencer la saison 4. Quand Paul Wesley revoit une personne chére à son coeur, celle-ci joueras un important rôle dans sa vie et dans celle de son entourage. Nul comme résumer. Tous humain bien évidemment :) Ian/OC
1. Chapter 1

**On ne posséde pas les personnages de la série sauf biensur le personnage fictif que nous avons inventer nous esperons que cette histoire et plus particulierement ce chapitre vous plaira, laisser vos commentaires on y répondras.**

**On s'excuse les on a pas vérifier les fautes d'orthographe nous esperons que vous nous en tiendrez en au cun cas rigueur. BONNE LECTURE !**

Pour la rentré du tournage de la célèbre série Vampire Diaries saison 4, tous les acteurs et actrices s'étaient organisé une soirée dans un très chic restaurant de Los Angeles pour fêter la nouvelle saison qui allait bientôt commencer.

Cette soirée était bien arrosé, il eut rires, pleures pour les filles un peu saoul, seul Paul et Joseph étaient resté sobre pour pouvoir reconduire tout le monde dans leurs résidences respectives. Chacun d'entre eux s'étaient beaucoup amusés, ressassent leurs anecdotes pendant les tournages, tous le mondes étaient heureux.

Après avoir danser dans la boîte de nuît célèbre de Los Angeles Paul déposa Candice, Ian, Nina chez eux, Paul rêver de son lit, tout en conduisant, la fatigue commencer peu à peu à le gagner après s'être garé il était très impatient d'aller se recoucher mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de sa résidence, il vit une silhouette familière assise devant les escaliers de son hall d'entrée, il s'approcha doucement et aperçut une jeune femme brune, la tête posé sur ces genoux. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir...

Callie ? Murmura t-il celle-ci releva la tête quand il reconnue la jeune femme, il n'eut le temps de prononçer encore un mot, que celle-ci avait déjà pris ce dernier dans ses bras, il l'a serra très fort encore sous le choque et l'emmena chez lui avant que la pluie ne commence à s'abattre sur eux.

Il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer sur le canapé, la jeune femme prénommer Callie était resté muette jusque là elle regardait dans le quand à lui prépara une tasse de thé qui lui tendit, celui-ci était inquiet et commença à poser des questions.

Callie tu est sûr que sa va ? Demandat-il en s'asseyant à côter d'elle, celle-ci hôcha la tête en guise de réponse avat de boire une gorgée de sa tasse.

Tu peut tout me dire tu sais ? Continua Paul inquiet, quand il eu finit sa phrase Callie échappa un léger sourir.

Tu te rend compte de ceux que tu viens de me dire ? Tu me parle comme ci rien ne c'était passée, sa fait 3 ans...Il baissa les yeux 3 ans Paul qu'on ne c'était pas vu, 3 ans qu'on ne c'était pas parlais dit elle les larmes aux yeux. A la maison, on a même plus le droit de prononcer ton nom, sans que Papa n'intervienne. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes tu ma manquer pendant ses 3 ans murmura t-elle c'étaient comme ci tu n'existait plus, que je n'avais plus de frère mais le plus pire dans tous sa c'est que tu n'as même pas chercher à reprendre contact avec moi lorsque tu est soudainement partis tu ne ma même pas dit au revoir et sa, sa ma fait mal fit Callie ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Paul avait écouter chaque mots quelle avait prononcer, il eut mal au coeur, il ne s'était pas rendu compte quand partant comme il l'avait fait, il l'avait fait souffrir la personne qui comptait tant à ses yeux. Il la pris dans ses bras elle tremblée à son étreinte, elle pleurée tous ceux quelle avait gardé pendant ses 3 longues années, en l'entendant pleurer contre elle, Paul ne pût contenir ses larmes il s'en voulait énormément.

Je serais la maintenant murmura t-il en se reulant doucement de leurs étreintes, elle le fixa en esquissant un lèger sourir pour le rassurer, car elle savait bien que tous n'était pas de sa faute, il aà juste voulu poursuivre son rêve, malgrès les obstacles et il à reussi et c'est ce que Callie admirait beaucoup chez Paul.

Elle essuya ses larmes, et fixa Paul  
-Tu ma manquait avoua Callie, elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, il sourit.

Soudain ils entendirent la sonnerie d'un portable, Paul s'excusa et décrocha :  
-Allô...Oui...Elle est avec moi...Non elle ne m'as rien dit...Ok...Au revoir. Il posa son portable sur la table basse.

-C'était maman, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi est-tu parti de la maison sans les prévenirs ? Demanda Paul calmement.

Elle baissa la tête. "Je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais partir c'est tous déclara sa soeur , Paul essaya de la comprendre.

-Maman m'a raconté que tu t'était disputé avec...Papa fit son grand frère, ayant un peu de mal de se retrouver dans une histoire de famille, lui qui l'ai à quitté et qui à coupé les ponts avec eux.

Callie se mit en face de son frère "Ecoute, Paul silteplaît, j'ai pas envie d'en parler" elle en vait marre qu'on lui parle de son père, celui qui rejette son propre fils pour des choses aussi futiles.

-Maman avait l'air vraiment inquiéte, j'ai besoin de savoir c'est tout a fait normal, j'ai besoin d'explication Calliopé rétorqua Paul essayant à tout pris de comprendre la fugue de sa petite soeur de 19 ans.

Callie observa pendant plusieurs seconde son frère, elle ne voulait pas en parlait mais en voyant la détresse dans le regard, elle se senti obligé de lui raconté.

-Je me suis disputé avec papa, parce que j'ai voulut avoir des nouvelles de toi. J'ai voulut allait te voir et j'ai eut la mauvaises idée de lui en parlé, il c'est mis dans une colére noir, j'ai tous de suite regretter de lui en avoir parlait et après je suis partis et tu connais la suite finit la jeune brune.

-D'accord je comprend, mais pas au point de fuguer, papa ne m'a jamais pardonner pour mes choix, ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi car papa t'aime beaucoup conclua Paul.

-Et parce que toi il ne t'aime pas, c'est des conneries tu est son unique fils ils devraient être heureux pour toi et il devrait être fière de toi, il n'aurait pas priver une mère à son fils, il n'aurait pas priver un frère à sa fille sa se serait être un vrai père ? hurla Callie

Paul regarda Callie elle avait raison son père n'avait jamais compris son choix de faire carriére dans le cinéma, il ne l'as jamais accepter, il voulait que son fils devienne un grand militaire comme lui c'est pour cela qu'il à regnier son fils et qu'il lui à couper les vivres. Seul sa mère était resté quelque peu en contact elle devait se cacher pour ne pas que son maries fasse une crise.

-Depuis que tu est parti, il n'est plus le même, il à changé, il reste distant, froid, impassible il ne fait apparaître aucune émotion depuis que tu n'est plus la, je ne l'ai plus revue sourir continua t-elle.

Paul ne savait pas que cela avait autant changer depuis son départ, il essayer de visualiser la situation mais rien n'y fait il ne comprend pas la réaction de sa petite soeur, il s'en voulait qu'elle ce soit disputer avec son père à cause de lui.

Comment tu as fait pour me retrouvé Demanda Paul pour changer un peu le sujet de la fugue de cette derniére.

-C'était un petit peu facile, j'ai vu maman garder des lettre de toi dans son bureau et j'ai fouiller et j'ai trouvé ton numéro de télèphone portable ainsi que ton adresse, Paul avait les yeux qui pétiller quand Callie à prononcer le nom maman Callie l'avait remarquer elle garde tous ceux que tu as fait depuis le debut de ta carriere, des journaux, vidéos, tes passages dans chaque ville, c'est elle...T'a fan n°1 n'en doute pas une seul seconde.

Il sourit sa mère était la seul à l'avoir encourager elle lui manquer beaucoup il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à elle c'est une femme exceptionnelle.

-Sinon tu as pris quelques affaires ? Continua t-il, elle regarda en direction de son sac, avec un sourir.

-Le strict nécessaire fit-elle, il se faisait tard, tous deux étaient fatigués, cette soirée à était riche en émotion, pour chacuns, Paul emmena Callie dans la chambre d'amie et Paul parti se coucher dans sa chambre en pensant aux dérnière heures qu'il vient de passer puis il tomba dans les bras de Morphé.

Callie prit son sac juste à côter de son lit, elle en sorti une photo d'elle et Paul lorsqu'il était petit une larme coula sur la photo, elle essuya la larme qui avait couler sur sa joue et se coucha avec la photo en main avec un léger sourir. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son frère, ce fut bizarre pour elle de pleurer autant en une soirée, elle qui d'habitude respire la joie de vivre, qui rit tous le temps et qui est de bonne humeur pour elle ce fût un grand changement.

Le lendemin matin, Callie se réveilla de bonne humeur, elle descendit les escaliers vêtu de son pyjama qui était un short et un débardeur bleu et doré, elle alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre de jus d'orange, Paul lui avait dit dans la soirée quelle faisait comme chez elle, celle-ci alla prendre un paquet de gâteau, quand soudainement elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle ouvra et tomba sur une femme brune qui abaissa ces lunettes et regarda Callie si ont pouvait tuer avec seulement un regard Callie serait déjà morte.

-Qui est-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fou chez mon fiancé ? Grogna t-elle en rentrant dans l'appartement en bousculant Callie au passage.

-Et vous, vous êtes ? Demanda Callie suivi d'un sourir forcé puis elle referma la porte. Si il me dit qu'il sort avec cette folle je me suicide murmura t-elle.

-Tu ferais mieux de dégager sinon tu prendras mon poing dans ta figure hurla la femme complétement hysterique.

-Non mais vous allez pas bien, vous vous prenez pour qui pour débarquer comme sa s'ennerva Callie.

La femme la regarda d'un air d'exaspération et hurla comme une folle plusieurs fois "Cherie ! Cherie ! Paul descenda les escaliers en se grattant la tête ne comprenant pas se raffut infernale dés le matin. La brune l'embrassa lagoureusement ce qui a eu le dont d'écoeurer Callie "Beurk".

Paul ce mit à côter de sa soeur, il la pris dans ses bras "Tu as bien dormis ?" Callie fit un signe positif de la tête. Celui-ci regarda Callie et vit de l'incompréhention dans son regard ainsi que sa petite-amie qui regardait Callie de haut en bas.

-Tu m'explique Demanda Torrey ennerver Hum...Oui Torrey je te présente Callie ma petite soeur, Callie voici ma petite-amie Torrey présenta t-il tout sourir.

-Oh j'ignorais que tu avais une soeur, je suis sur qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde déclara Torrey, avec un énorme sourire celle-ci oubliant complétement ces paroles précédente.

-Compte la dessus rétorqua Callie, avec plein de sarcasme dans la voix suivit d'un sourire tout aussi faux bien evidemment, Torrey était vraiment une femme beaucoup trop hautaine comment se faisait-il que Paul puisse être avec elle ? Se disait-elle.

-Callie normalement Torrey et moi allons déjeuner dehors cela te dirais de venir et de faire plus connaissance avec Torrey expliqua Paul.

-Oui, je veux bien, Callie se retourna pour monter à l'étage et partit se changer celle-ci portait un short en jean, un t-shirt blanc ample rentrer dans le short et une chemise en jean et c'est baskett, elle avait détacher ses long cheuveux boucler.

Après s'être changer ils partirent dans le restaurant préfèrer de Paul, Torrey parlé très souvent de...Torrey. Callie ne supportait plus de l'écouter et ne faisait justes que des sourires hypocrite.

-Oh mais vous avez vu comment elle est grosse,nan mais mais c'est pas possible la salade verte sa existe nan fit Torrey complétement choquer.

-Torrey dit Paul, pour retenir les paroles de sa petite-amie sinon, elle n'en n'aurait pas finie de critiquer les autres.

Callie le coupa "Elle est très belle son visage à la forme d'une poupé, et on ne ta jamais dit que porter un t-shirt griffé en léopard cela faisait pé...

-C'est bon on a compris fit Paul ayant couper sa soeur avant quelle ne dise une sacré bétise.

-Torrey on aurait besoin d'être un peu seul Callie et moi on doit rattraper le temps perdu tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? Demandat-il en souriant.

Celle-ci regarda Paul "Non bien-sûr que non, mon Paulinounet on se revoit après Bye Callie" Déclarat-elle en faisant signe de la main.

Aprés le départ de Torrey, Callie ne put s'emppêcher de parler de la nouvelle petite-amie de son frére, qui pour elle ne lui corresponder pas du tout. Callie regarder son frére, pendant plusieurs minute ce qui n'échappa pas à ce dernier.

-Quoi ? Dit-il en rigolant, tout en buvant son verre de jus d'orange.

-Arrête, ne me dit pas que tu sort vraiment avec elle, c'est une blague avoua Callie, car pour elle son frére méritait quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux.

-Je sais, mais il faut juste apprendre à la connaître pour l'apréçiait, mais silteplaît arrêtons de parler d'elle, car cette journée, elle est juste pour toi et moi finit-il pas dire.

**Bon voila Callie et la soeur de Paul ont l'as inventé, Torrey est biensur la femme de Paul Wesley dans la vrai vie mais j'espere pour lui quelle n'est pas du tous comme on l'as décrit, Si vous voulez poser des questions ou nous faire part de vos idées pour la suite de la fictions nous vous répondrons.**

**Beaucoup de choses vont changer nous reprendrons pas la vie des acteurs dans la série cela sortiras tous droit de notre imagination. FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=:D"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou c'est nous voici le 2éme Chapitre les filles dîtes nous ceux que vous en pensez ?**  
**On a pas vérifiez les fautes d'orthographe désoler.**  
**Les personnages de la série Vampire Diaries ne nous appartiennent pas.**  
**Bonne lecture **

Pour leurs fameuse journée "frére et soeur", Paul avait remarqué, une fête foraine non loin de chez lui. Callie était toute heureuse de partager cela avec son frère.

-Aller Paul vient il y aura du monde sinon elle prit celui-ci par le bras et l'emmena faire la grande roue, ils prirent énormément de photo. Après cela Paul mit son bras autour du coue de Callie et ils continuérent des petits manéges jusqu'a ce que Paul eu une brillante idée.

-Retire toi sa de la tête, je ne monterai jamais la dedans fit-elle à reculons.

-Tu me fais confiance dit-il en la retenant par le bras elle le regarda hésitante à y aller.

-Si je meurs sa sera de ta faute et je te hanterais toute ta vie déclara Callie se résiliant à l'écouter, ils montérent tout devant.

-C'est bon je vais mourir fit-elle compltement paniqué, l'attraction monter en haut pour resecendre à toute vitesse.

-Ah AHHH firent-ils en même temps, ils ressortirent un peu sonner et les jambes tremblantent ils se sourient aprés cela Callie acheta des pommes d'amours pour tous les deux et de la barbe à papa.

-Tu ne va pas manger tous sa fit Paul voyant sa soeur engloutir des chichis avec du nutella.

-Je vais me gêner tiens prends en hum...Qu'est-ce que c'est bon disait-elle en se léchant les doigts. Après êtres rester quelques heures à la fête forraine, Callie décida qu'il était temps de faire une virer shopping. Elle lui fit essayer des tas de vêtement aux début Paul n'était pas très partant mais après que Callie lui fit la moue il se prêta au jeux.

Oh départ Paul porter des super costard chic pour arriver avec des affaires qui était tout le contraire.

-Attend tu n'est pas sérieuse ? Dit-il hésitant à sortir de la cabine d'essayage.

-Paul allait sort fait pas ta fillette, peut être que cela va faire beau sur toi on est sur de rien tu sais ? Alait criat sa soeur impatiente.

Il sort, Callie ne pu s"empêcher de rire "Ahhhh t'es trop mignon ont dirais Angus Young d'AC/DC " Paul porter une chemise blanche avec une veste verte, et cravate verte et un bermuda vert et un berré, il était tout simplement magnifique.

Après quelques heures à faire les boutiques et avoir pris des tonnes de photos de Paul avec des fringues plus excentriques les uns que les autres, ils décidérent de rentrer chez eux, Callie était très heureuse, elle déposa les centaines de fringues que Paul lui avait acheté sa chambre était totalement rempli,s mais ceux quelle regarda plus particulierement c'est l'ours en peluche que Paul lui avait fait gagné à la fête Forraine elle sourit. Elle prit la direction des escaliers.

-Hey Paul sa te dirais qu'on se commande une pizza elle perdit le sourir lorqu'elle vit ces parents dans le salon, elle s'approcha doucement du canapé ou se trouvé sa mère et son père, Paul c'était mis à l'écart.

Agnés pris sa fille dans ses bras "Oh mon Dieu tu nous as fait si peur, ne nous refait plus jamais sa tu ne sais combien ont c'est inquiété ont n'a eu peur qui t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave"

-Je suis désoler Maman fit-elle, malgrés que réellement, elle ne l'était pas.

-Que-ce qui ta pris bon sang ? Demanda sa mére.

-Demande au génèrale, il connaît la cause hein ? S'ennerva Callie en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Agnès regarda son mari avec incompréhention. Paul quand a lui suivi la conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Thomas ? Que-ce qui c'est passé ? Je ne comprend rien ? fit Agnés attendant une réponse de sa part de son époux.

-Allait papa dit lui si tu as assez de cran défia sa fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton je suis encore ton père je te signale s'ennerva Thomas en se levant du canapé et pointant du doigt Callie.

-On se calme se n'est pas la peine de s'ennerver commença à intervenir Paul, en voyant la détresse de sa mére, car elle voyait que sa fille commençait à pousser son pére à bout.

-Reste en dehors de sa, c'est une affaire de famaille dit son père, il parla pour la première fois à son fils depuis 3 ans, pour lui dire ces mots là. Agnés ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Paul ne dit rien car il savait parfaitement que si il parlait cela ne le ménera à rien.

-Mais il fait parti de notre famille bordel, quand est-ce que tu va le comprendre sa quand l'un de nous va crever ? S'emporta Callie en haussant le ton.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parlais comme sa hurla son pére en s'approchant de plus en plus de sa fille.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu va me gifler comme la derniere fois, hein Papa dit-elle aec beaucoup de haine. Paul et Agnés étaient rester choqué, jamais leurs père n'avait levé la main sur eux, jusqu'à maintenant.

Paul compris la fugue de sa petite soeur, elle était parti car elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance de cette famille qui commencer à se briser ainsi que l'emportement de son père.

-J'en ai assez entendu fit Thomas partant en claquant la porte il préfèrer fuir la vérité et échapper à sa famille. Il y 3 ans il a perdu son fils, aujourd'hui il se rend compte qu'il à aussi perdu sa fille pour de bon.

Agnés ne pouvait plus s'empécher de pleurer, elle était bouleverser par le déchirement de sa famille, elle devait tous relacher, elle était en colére contre elle car n'était pas intervenu par les décisions injuste de son mari. Paul prie sa mère dans ses bras rien que cela lui suffisait pour la faire sourir.

-Mon garçon, mon chérie comme tu ma manquer fit-elle avec beaucoup de mal à parler, elle se sentait fautive pour tout cela.

-Toi aussi tu ma manquer maman déclara Paul en le serrant beaucoup plus.

Callie regarda la scéne elle decida de les laisser un peu seul des retrouvaille entre une mére et son fils après les explications sur le comportement de son père, Agnés en appris plus sur la carriere de son fils elle sourit en voyant qu'il était heureux, Callie les as rejoins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Callie.

-Nous pensons qu'il serait préfèrable que tu reste quelques temps chez ,le temps que ton père digére un peu tous sa et que je régles quelques problèmes fit Agnés ell savait bien quelle était entre de bonnes main et que c'était pour son bien.

-Je fais confiance à Paul il s'occupera très bien de toi, maintenant il faut que j'y aille votre père doit m'attendre à l'hôtel, Agnès embrassa ses enfants très forts avant de partir.

-Prends soin de toi Maman fit Paul.

-Toi aussi prenez soin de vos les enfants puis sur ces mots elle partit

-Sérieusement tu veux bien que je m'installe chez toi ? Demanda Callie étonner.

-Oui et comme maintenant, je suis responsable de toi tu va m'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil dit- il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quelques heure passé Callie était assise sur le canapé entrain de regardait les photos qu'ils avaient prises aujourd'hui.

-Maman vient d'appeller, elle vient juste de rentrer avec Papa fit Paul en s'asseyant à côté de sa soeur, il sourit en voyant la photo dans lequelle Callie portait une robe de soirée, qu'elle avait essayer au magazin, elle est devenu une magnifique jeune femme et sa il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Tu as déjà eu un petit copain fi Paul en la regardant sérieusement, il essayait d'en connaître un peu plus sur sa soeur.

-Quoi ! Tu est sérieux, tu trouve que c'est le moment de parler de sa et je vais pas te le dire t'ai mon frère l'intimité des filles tu connais ? s'exclama Callie ne voulant pas en parler avec son frére.

-Regarde celle là, elle est magnifique déclara Callie, Ils regardérent la photo ou Callie lui fit un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue. "

-Oui c'est vrai elle est très réussis dit-il en souriant, ils étaient trés photogénique ensemble.

-Tu pense qu'un jour on redeviendras une famille...Comme avant ? Demandat-elle en se tournant vers Paul.

-Oui, je pense que oui, il faut juste un peu de temps répondit son grand frère gardant espoir que son pére puisse un jour lui pardonner.

Les jeunes gens passérent la soirée, à regarder les photos en rigolants, et en s'auto-critiquant. Tous les deux se couchérent dans leurs chambres respectives, essayant de se convaincre que demain sera une bonne journée.

**N'oubliais pas de laisser une review pour nous dire ceux que vous en pensez, vos critiques quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise sa nous aideras à ne plus faire des erreurs**

**Merci à vous **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, les filles voivi la suite du 3éme Chapitre donner nous vos commentaires.**  
**Désoler On a pas vérifier les fautes d'orthographe**  
**Bonne lecture!**

**Les personnages de la série ne nous appartient **

Le lendemain matin, Callie se réveilla les cheveux en bataille, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir à cause de la rude soirée d'hier soir qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de ses parents. Malgrés tout, elle essaya de penser à autre chose et de garder le sourir quoi qu'il arrive. Lorsqu'elle se leva de son lit, celle-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de Paul, pour voir si celui-ci était réveiller, mais elle ne trouva personne à par une chambre bien rangée.

-Paul ! Appella Callie à travers la maison, mais aucune réponse à par l'écho de sa voix. Elle descendit les marches et vit un papier poser sur la table de la cuisine.

_"Salut, je suis au tournage"_

_ta la maison pour toi toute seul,_

_ne fait pas de conneries _

_Bsx Paul_

Elle souriait en lisant le message, comment pouvait-il dire qu'elle ferais des conneries obligatoirement, c'était pas du tout son genre, enfin à par quelque fois, mais pas maintenant, elle va lui prouver le contraire se disait-elle.

Pour bien commencée sa journée, Callie prit son petit-déjeuner devant la télèvision, quand elle finis de manger, la jeune femme monta au premier étage prendre sa douche, elle sécha et boucla ses longs cheuveux chataîns. En cette belle journée, Callie décida de s'habiller sobrement cet-à-dire:

Short noir, chemise ouverte rouge à carreaux avec un débardeur blanc et des baskett adidas noir.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu de se reposer en regardant la télèvision, elle s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé pour regarder sa série préfèrer, elle voulait se la couler douce et penser à rien à par observé les vie fictifs de sa série préfèrer. Lorsqu'elle fût absorbé par son épisode, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

-Bonjour déclara Callie en ouvrant la porte, elle regarda la personne devant-elle intriguer, elle ne savait pas qui sa pouvait être.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Consuella, je suis la femme de ménage expliqua la femme avec un léger accent, elle avait l'air assez gêner.

-Ah, excusez-moi je ne savait pas que Paul avait une femme de ménage entrer invita Callie en ouvrant la porte en grand. Callie referma la porte derriére Consuella celle-ci était de taille moyenne, mâte de peau yeux marron, Callie retourna s'assoir sur la canapé pour reprendre sa série. Consuella faisait le ménage dérriere celle-ci cet dérnière se sentait mal à l'aise, car chez elle personne ne faisait le ménage Callie avait un peu pitier et ne préférer ne pas assister à cela.

-Vous connaissez Despereates Housewifes ? Demanda Callie en se retournant vers Consuella, la femme aquiéça de la tête.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paul venait de sortir du tournage de la série, il était un peu fatiguer, mais aussi inquiet pour sa petite soeur, malgrés qu'elle soit majeure, elle était sous sa responsabilité. Paul hésita plusieurs fois à l'appeller mais se retira car il savait que Callie alait le prendre mal et qu'elle s'énnerverai parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance, il essaya de se changer les idées.

Candice, Nina et Kath avait elles aussi finient et venaient de sortirent, les filles étaient complétement épuisées, mais pour ce soir, elles avaient organisé une soirée pyjamas chez Candice et Kath pour décompresser et ce changer les idées. Elles marchérent en direction de la voiture de Kath, quand elles entendirent une voix familliére les interpellaient.

-Hey, les filles appella Paul en courant vers elles pour les rattrapper, les filles le regardérent en se moquant un peu de lui, sa se voyait qu'il ne courrait pas souvent, à peine quelque métres et il est déjà éssouffler.

-Salut Paul firent-elles chacunes avec un charmant sourir.

-Sa va ? Demanda Nina inquiéte en voyant Paul à bout de souffle, elle riait légerement en voyant ses amies mortes de rires.

-Oui, c'est juste que... Il essayer de trouver une explication logique à son manque d'oxygéne mais il ne trouva rien.

-C'est juste quoi ? Déclara Candice morte de rires, Paul se mit lui aussi a sourir.

-Au moin y'en a une qui c'est soucier de moi, pendant que vous vous étiez mortes de rires dit-il en accusant Candice et Kate. "Sinon, vous pourriez me rendre un petit service s'il vous plaît ? Demandat-il.

-Bien-sûr Répondit Kate, car c'était bien la premiére fois qu'il leurs demandait un service, cela serait mal polie de refusait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Elle est vraiment trop belle déclara Callie en désignant Gabby Sollis dans Despereates Housewifes. Consuella hôcha de la tête, elles avaient passé toute l'aprés midi à manger et regardaient la télé.

-Oui, elle est vraiment sublime répéta Consuella en mangeant une chips, Callie aquiéçat. Quand soudain on frappa à la porte, Callie alla ouvrir sans entrain, elle était vraiment molle et flemmarde cette aprés-midi elle avait envie de rien faire.

-Bonjour, tu doit être Callie, la soeur de Paul fit une blonde devant la porte, en compagnie de deux brunes.

-Oui, est vous-êtes ? Demanda Callie en plissant des yeux, ces têtes lui était familiére, elle les avez déjà vu quelque part mais où ?

-Voici Candice, Nina et moi c'est Katerina mais appelle moi Kath presenta la femme brune à la peau caramel.

-Haa, vous étes les actrices de Vampires Diaries, celle qui joue avec Paul ravie de faire votre conaissance et bien moi c'est Callie, mais sa vous le savez déjà, ha oui voici Consuella dit-elle fatiguer en se tenant avec la porte, Consuella fit un petit signe de la main.

-Excusez-moi Mlle Wesley, mais il faut que j'y aille déclara Consuella en s'éclipsant à toute vitesse, comme si elle avait aperçut un fantôme.

-Heu... Et bien au plaisir de te revoir salua Callie un peu perdu " Désoler, que puis-je pour vous ? dit-elle en s'adressant aux filles.

-Et bien, nous organisons une soirée pyjamas, et Paul nous a parler de toi, alors on c'est toute dîtes qu'on allaient t'invité comma sa on fera plus connaissance avec la petite soeur de Paul expliqua Nina.

-Cet-à-dire que je ne... elle ne put finir sa phrase que les filles dirent "Allait" en choeur.

-Allait vient, en plus sa pourra peut-être marrant sa nous fera énormèment plaisir fit Candice en sautant sur place. Callie hésita un moment, c'est vraie qu'elle ne connaissait personnes dans cette ville et voir d'autres personnes en dehors de son frére sa lui fera du bien. Elle finit pas accepter, pour le plus grand plaisir des filles.

Callie monta à l'étage, prit son pyjamas et quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans son sac, elle prit son portable qui était sur sa table de chevet et descenda les escaliers quand elle reçut un message de Paul.

_"Salut, j'ai un shooting photo trés tard"_

_dans une autre ville, normalement les filles_

_vont venir te chercher pour une soirée pijamas _

Une fois le massage lu, elle mit son portable dans sa poche et alla rejoindre les filles, la soirée se déroulait dans l'appartement de Candice et Kate. Les filles ont prit toutes sortes de cochonneries à grignotée et plusieurs films romantiques.

-Wahouu, c'était trop mignon fit Kate avec une petite larme au coin de l'oeil.

-Hum, mais c'est trop triste, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle meurt à la fin ? Demanda Candice assise à droite de Callie, en train de pleurer.

-Dommage que les gars ne soivent pas comme sa en vrai dit Callie, attristé par le film, Candice hôchat la tête en regardant Callie.

-Nan, ils ne sont pas tous comme sa, cela dépend expliqua Nina assise à gauche de Callie, cette derniére avait pensée à haute voix.

-Ah ouais site moi s'en un ? Defia Kath en regardant Nina, Nina savait parfaitement qui siter, mais elle ne le fit pas car elle ne pouvait pas.

-Elle va nous sortir Pau... Candice ne termina pas sa phrase, car elle était parti un peu trop loin, Nina fit les gros yeux , "oh la boulette" déclara la blonde, Callie se mit à exploser de rires.

-Vous savez les filles, je ne suis pas un parasite vous pouvez parler normalement et au faite cela ne me dérange pas que tu es flasher sur mon frére, et ne t'inquiéte pas ton secret est bien garder avec moi conclua Callie en regardant Nina.

-Bon j'avoue, mais que sa reste entre nous ok ? dit-elle en pointant du doigt chacunes des filles, elles hôchérent de la têtes.

-Sinon Candice, sa ce passe comment côtée amour ? Demanda Kath en se rassaillant correctement sur le fauteuil.

-Oh...Moi, tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de petit-ami pour être heureuse, je suis trés bien toute seule menti Candice, il y avait bien une personne mais... Elle préfèrait ne pas en parler, les filles aquiéçèrent.

-Et toi ? Demanda Kate en regardant Callie qui regardait ses mains, Candice lui fit un coup de coude, pour la réveiller de ses pensée.

-Heu... Rien à l'horizon avouat-elle en haussant les épaules, Callie n'avait pas tellement de chances en amour, pourtant c'est une jolie fille, mais elle était un peu trop difficile. Les filles firent un léger soupire.

-Regardez nous, quatres filles, plutôt mignonne et célibataire c'est pas beau tout sa fit sarcastiquement Nina, Candice et Callie soupirérent en disant toutes les deux en même temps" sa craint", elles se mirent à sourir.

-Parlait pour vous, moi j'ai quelqu'un je vous rapelle rectifia Kath en narguant ces amies.

-Ah oui Cottrell déclara Nina en souriant " Sa va faire bientôt deux ans nan ? " Demandat-elle.

-Ouais, sa passe vite quand même finit par dire Kath avec un énorme sourire, sa se voyait qu'elle était folle de lui, elle avait cette petite étincelle dans ces yeux quand on prononçer le nom de son copain, c'était mignon.

**Du côté de Paul**

-Alors comme sa, ta menti à ta soeur pourquoi ? Demanda Joseph en battant les cartes autour de la table. Paul avait menti à sa soeur il n'était pas du toutentrain de faire une séance shooting celui-ci a organiser une soirée spécialement entre garçons.

-Pourquoi sa t'intéresse ? Demanda Paul tout en regardant ces cartes.

-Pourquoi lui avoir menti c'est ta soeur, de toute façon, elle serai parti à la soirée entre fille déclara Ian tout en buvant une bierre.

-Pourquoi vous posez autant de questions on peut changer de sujet ? Disait-il énnervé par toutes les questions quond lui poser à propos de sa soeur.

-C'est juste bizarre c'est tous on veut juste apprendre à la connaitre vu que tu nous n'en as jamais parler fit Michael en regardant Paul.

-J'ai mes raisons si je vous en ai pas parler, je lui ai menti parce que je l'a connais, les soirée entre filles sa ne l'intéresse pas, elle est plus à l'aise avec les gars et sa depuis quelle est toute petite se justifia t-il. Tous se mit à rire ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

-C'est juste pour cela ! Elle commence à m'intéresser ta soeur fit Joseph en remuant ces sourcils.

-Voila c'est en partie pour sa, pas touche les mecs je vous avertis personne ne touche en aucun cas à ma petite soeur fit Paul en les pointant tous du doigt.

-Je ne te promets rien avoua Joseph en rigolant, Paul lui lança des chips suivit d'un regard noire. Michael et Ian rigolèrent.

Le lendemain matin, après que la soirée entre filles soit terminer. Callie décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à la maison, la soirée c'était absolument bien passé, elle s'était bien amusé avec Candice, Kate et Nina, pendant la soirée elles c'étaient échangeaient leurs numéros. Callie avait pris un taxi n'ayant pas encore une voiture,elle porter une robe blanche avec des ballerine rouge et un sac rouge assortis après 20 bonnes minutes, elles étaient arrivée dans l'appartement ,Callie avait maintenant ses propre clée que lui avait fait Paul.

-Paul tu est la je suis rentrer cria Callie, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse,quand brusquement elle entendit un gros fracas au premiére étage.

Elle prit la premiére chose qui lui passa sur la main dans la cuisine, elle prit une poêle et monta tout doucement les escaliers, en s'approchant de la chambre de Paul, elle entendit encore un bruit comme-ci on avait fait tomber un objet, Callie avait resserer son emprise sur la poêle, elle rentra tous doucement et vit un homme, prit de peur elle le frappa avec la poêle malheureusement elle regretta directement son geste quand elle vit l'homme allongé par terre sur le dos qu'elle reconnut malgrès elle.

**Alors les filles à votre avis que pensez vous de ce qu'a fait Callie qui a t-elle pu donner un coup de poêle, qui peut être cet homme ? Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous ai plu **

**N'oubliaient pas les reviews pour nous dire ceux que vous en pensez**

**Encore merci les filles !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou c'est nous, Voici le 4éme Chapitre nous esperons encore une fois que vous allez aimez !**  
**On a pas vérifier les fautes d'orthographes **  
**Bonne Lecture !**

Paul sortie de la douche et mit une serviette autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher des affaires, lorsqu'il entra dans la piéce, il fut stupéfaitde voir sa soeur avec une poêle à la main et son meilleur ami allonger par-terre sur le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pas ici? Demanda Paul inquiet en s'approchant vers son amie. Callie posa la poêle et tourna en rond dans la chambre avec une main dans les cheuveux.

-Je... Je suis rentré, je t'ai appeler, il y avait personne quand tout à coup j'entend un bruit au premier, et tu ne répondez pas donc j'ai pris le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et la je l'ai vu, j'ai paniquer et je l'ai frapper ennumérat-elle en s'accroupissant vers sa victime.

-T'en rate pas une déclarat-il en rigolant un peu, la situation était hilarante pour lui, Paul se disait que c'était rien et qu'il pouvait se permettre de rires. Il voyait sa soeur s'inquiéter celle-ci rongea ces ongles, elle était vraiment strésser, il ne put s'empêcher de rires.

Elle lui fit un coup de poing à l'épaule " Tous cela c'est de ta faute" fit Callie elle prit Paul par le bras il s'avança auprès de son meilleur ami.

-Ah oui et pourquoi? Demandat-il à sa soeur en attendent une réponse.

-Et bien... Si tu m'aurais répondu rien de tout sa ce serais passé et si tu m'aurais prévenu qu'on avait un invitée cela ne se serai pas produit se justifiat-elle en ennumérant ces raisons sur ces doigts. " C'est qui au faite?"

En entendant ces raisons, ce dernier pouffa de rires" C'est Ian somerhalder, il joue avec moi dans la série" expliqua Paul.

-Tu crois que je l'ai tuer ? Demandat-elle inquiéte avant de se relevé, elle avait vraiment peur, Paul rigola.

-Mais nan, ne t'inquiéte pas, c'est rien dit-il en se relevant.

-Ok, et on fait quoi de lui maintenant? Demandat-elle en fixant Paul sérieusement.

-"On" tu a dit, c'est pas moi qui l'es frapper avec une poêle, c'est ton probléme dit-il, Callie n'en croyais pas ses yeux.

-T'es serieux ? Déclara sa soeur en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

-Oui tout à fait sérieux déclara son frére aîné en prenant ses affaires pour s'habiller.

-Bien, mais tu peux au moins m'aider à le mettre sur le lit s'il te plaît dit-elle en faisant la moue, Paul s'executa puis alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

-Pff, j'ai vraiment pas de chances disait-elle en regardant Ian sur le lit, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le frappe, elle aurait put lui faire peur mais nan elle devait le frapper pensat-elle.

Candice, Nina et Kate était en train de se promener dans le parc avec du café à la main, elles s'arrêtérent sur un banc pour discuter.

-Wow, je suis fatiguer moi s'exclama Kate en baillant de plus belle, Candice Bailla elle aussi, c'est que c'était contagieux se disait-elle.

-En même temps, c'est sa de discuter toute la nuit avec Cottrell fit Candice en buvant son gobelet.

-Et sa se fait pas d'écouter aux portes dit Kate en colére, elle pinça le bras de Candice, Nina se mit a rires.

-Aïe, nan mais sa va pas, en plus c'est pas moi mais Nina qui écouter balança Candice, Nina la pinçca elle aussi, Kate pinça Nina et Candice pinça les deux vu qu'elle était assise au milieu.

-Aïe disent-elles avant d'éclater de rires, puis Candice s'arrêta net, pris son air sérieux et retourna vers Nina.

-Alors sa avance Paul et toi ? Demanda la jeune blonde avec son air sérieux mais en même temps coquin.

-Arrête, tu sais trés bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre Paul et moi, on n'est juste amie... Puis de toute façons il sort avec Torrey doit-je te rappeller fit Nina avec un soupir.

-Et alors ? Si tu es amoureuse de lui, tu t'en fous de Torrey, c'est juste un obstacle à surmonter encouragea Candice, Nina la regarda pas trés convaincu.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, peut importe les obstacle du moment que tu l'aime expliqua Kate en souriant, pour elles s'étaient evident.

-Vous croyez ? Demanda Nina, elle trouvait cela un peu bizarre et mal par-rapport à Torrey, ce n'était pas correcte.

-Mais oui disent-elles en choeur, Candice et Kate prirent la main de Nina, les fille se sourient toutes les trois.

Callie était assise sur le lit à côtée de Ian, celle-ci c'était occupé de Ian pendant tout l'aprés-midi, elle lui avait mit un gant sur le front. Elle était au petit soin avec lui, c'était sa façons à elle d'être en quelque sorte pardonner.

-Pourquoi il a fallut que sa tombe sur moi dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans ces mains. Quand elle entendit des gémissement de douleurs à côtée d'elle.

Ian se réveilla péniblement, il avait une énorme douleur au niveau de haut du crâne, il ouvra tout doucement les yeux. Au début il voyait trouble, puis petit à petit plus clair. Il ouvra complétement les yeux et vit une jeune femme à côtée de lui en train de sourir.

-Ouf, sa va tu n'est pas mort fit-elle avec un sourir gêner "Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désoler" s'excusa Callie. Ian fronça les sourcils il ne comprenez rien dece qu'elle disait, jusqu'a ce qu'il ce rapelle de s'être fait assomer.

-C'est toi la folle qui m'a assomer ? Demandat-il en en levant le gant sur sa tête.

-Folle c'est un grand mot, estime toi heureux d'être en vie, c'est quand même un peu de ta faute dit-elle pour se sentir un peu moins coupable.

-Super t'es excuse, mais vous êtes qui ? Demanda Ian, il ne savait même pas qui était cette femme devant lui.

-Je suis Callie la soeur de Paul, je suis vraiment désoler, j'ai paniqué et ... Disait-elle pour se justifiait.

-Ah, c'est ce que je pensait, ne t'inquiéte pas tu es pardonner, c'est de ma faute je t'ai entendit et j'ai pas répondu dit-il en se rassaillant mais en même temp il fut prit d'un petit vertige.

-Merci dit-elle en souriant " Pourquoi tu a dit c'est ce que je pensais ? " Demanda Callie intriguer.

-Paul nous a parler de toi et il avait dit que tu était assez maladroite et tu lui ressemble un peu déclara Ian. Callie fut assez surpris que son frére parle d'elle à ses amies elle sourit.

-Sinon sa va la tête ? Demandat-elle en prenant le gant de toilette et le temponnez sur le front de Ian, elle se sentait vraiment coupable de son acte impulsif.

-Jusqu'a ce que tu m'en parle dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Désoler répéta Callie avec un peit sourir" On devrait aller rejoindre mon frére, il s'est inquiéter lui aussi" dit-elle en le prenant par le bras et l'entrainant vers les escaliers.

Pendant ce temps Paul était sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table basse et une biére à la main. Il regardait la télèvision, un match de baskett plus exactement quand il entendit des bruit de pas provenant des escaliers. Ian et Callie arrivérent.

-Alors la belle au bois dormant et réveiller fit Paul pour se moquer de son ami, Ian ne fit pas attention à son commentaire et alla chercher une biére dans le frigidaire.

-Oh tait-toi sale lâche cracha Callie en lui lançant un coussin sur la tête avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Ian fit de même et s'installer sur le canapé à côtée de Paul.

-C'est qui qui joue ? Demanda Ian en décapsulant sa biére.

-Les Lakers contre les Nicks répondit Paul, Callie suivait la conversation, elle trouvait sa bizarre, ils faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle préférait elle aussi faire pareille.

-J'te parie que les Nicks vont gagnée déclara Ian, Paul hôchat de la tête.

-Combien ? Parla Callie en fixant Ian, Paul sourit connaissant sa soeur cela ne présageait rien de bon.

-Pardon ? Demanda Ian perdu, Callie soupira puis se leva pour allait chercher de quoi grignotée.

-Tu parie combien, parce que moi je dit que c'est les Lakers qui gagne dit-elle en revenant avec des pop-corn et un soda. Ian la regarda surpris.

-Je dirais 50 dollars proposa Ian avec son sourir au coin, Callie trouvait sa correcte.

-Sa me va dit-elle en lui tendant la main en signe d'accord, il l'a saisit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Tu va te faire plumée murmura Paul, Ian le regarda intriguer en fronçant les sourcils, Paul savait trés bien que sa soeur était trés joueuse et qui gagnée presque à tout les coups.

-Cela fait trois défaites consécutifs contre les Nicks et crois que les Lakers vont gagné, c'est pas possible expliqua Ian en essayant de la convaincre.

-Je le sens bien dit-elle au feeling, lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase les Lackers avait marquée. Paul et Callie se regardérent et rires, Ian lui tirait la tête, mais ne s'avouait pas vaincu, ce n'était que le début.

Quand soudain ils entendirent la porte claquait et virent Torrey en mini, mini robe, avec un énorme sourir.

-Salut chérie, c'était ouvert je me suis permise d'entrée dit-elle en se précipitant d'aller embrasser son" Paulinounet" avec ses talons de 12 centimétre. Callie fit une grîmaces de répugnance.

-Coucou Ian comment va Sarah ? Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'elle allat faire un calîn à Callie. Callie était plaquer contre les deux mongole-fiére, elle perdait son souffle petit à petit jusqu'a ce que Torrey ce déguage de leurs étreinte. "Et la petite et là en plus c'est formidable"

-Et la grolu... commença Callie, mais elle ne put finir sa phrasse que Paul simula une toux, pour pas que Torrey l'entende.

Callie se força à sourir alors qu'a l'intérieur sa bouillonnait, Torrey s'assit entre Ian et Paul, Callie leva les yeux au ciel. Ian suivait la conversation depuis le début et souriait car la façons dont s'ennerver Callie était marrant.

-Beurk, comment tu fait pour manger des cochonneries pareille, c'est plein de graisse dit Torrey en voyant Callie manger les pop-corn.

-Ah, ouais t'en veux fit Callie en tendant le saladier de pop-corn vers Torrey pour un peu l'ennerver, Paul lui fit les gros yeux pendant que Ian ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire, Callie le regarda avec un peu d'incompréhension.

-Pourquoi tu ris ? Demanda Callie envers Ian, elle se demandait si il ne se foutait pas un peu d'elle.

-Rien dit-il en rigolant, Callie lui lança des pop-corn qui les reçus en pleine tête. Ce soir va être une dur soirée pensat-elle.

-Mais...Non fait lui la passe merde Ouais Ouhhhhhhh cria Ian.

-Non ! C'est pas possible c'est toi avec des ondes négatives tu fait perdre mon équipe dit-elle en le poussant un petit peu. Ian et Callie c'était retrouver côte à côte lors du match et n'arrêter pas de hurler sur leurs équipes respectif.

La fin du match était bientôt arrivé, les équipes était à égalité, la tension était à son apogée.

-Paul c'est qui les deux équipes ? Demanda Torrey, tout au long de la soirée elle posait autant de questions que sa en devenait énervant, alors que Paul lui répondait très calmement.

"Et eux c'est quelle équipe?" fit encore une fois Torrey tous ceux que voulait Callie c'est qu'elle la ferme mais si elle l'ouvrait sa allait tourné au vinaigre entre elle, Torrey et son frère. Ian quand à lui voulait se crever les timpans pour ne plus entendre sa voix criallarde.

Et ils doivent marquer des buts ? Demanda Mme Torrey, Paul allait lui répondre mais il entendit hurlaient "Des paniers" Ian et Callie avait crier pour la faire taire.

Plus que quelques secondes avant que le match se finissent quand tout à coup l'une des deux équipes venaient de marquer mais laquelle ?

**Voila la fin du 4éme chapitre nous esperons que vous avez aimer, mais qui gagneras la parties à votre avis, en tous cas n'oublier de laisser des review.**

**Merci **


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou les filles voici le Chapitre 5  
L'orthographe n'a pas était vérifier désoler  
Bonne lecture !

-Wow! cria Callie en sautant sur le canapé, sous le regard imcompris de Torrey et surpris de Paul,  
Ian lui avait la tête dans ses mains, il était déçu d'avoir perdu, mais à la fois content lorsqu'il vit la joie de Callie.

-Bien joué avoua Ian en se levant de canapé, il pris la main de Callie la serra et lui fit une petite accolade. "Par contre, e te réglerait plus tard parce que là je suis un peu à sec" dit-il.

-Ouais pas de probléme dit-elle sérieusement "Tu vois je te l'avait dit je le sens bien" déclara la gagnante en se moquant de Ian.

-Je comprend rien qui à gagné? Demanda Torrey complétement perdu, tous soupirérent.

Le matin suivant, Kate et Candice essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre Nina à faire le premier pas avec Paul, cette derniére était bien trop timide pour y aller.

-Allez-vas y! Ordonna presque Candice en poussant légèrement Nina pour l'aider d'y aller.

-Nan, je n'irais pas annonça Nina déterminer à ne pas y aller, et si elle se prenait un vieux rateau pensat-elle, sa serait horrible se disait-elle.

-Allait où ? Demanda Callie qui venait juste d'arriver, elle était venue leurs souhaité bonjours, mais au lieu de sa elle commançait à s'interrésait à leurs conversation.

-Voir Paul, hey salut qu'est-ce que tu fait ici? Déclara Kate avec un énorme sourire.

-Ah, et bien j'ai accompagnée mon frère et si tu veux lui parler, il est juste devant toi là-bas fit-elle en pointant Paul du doigt. Nina regarda en sa direction et se retourna directement quand elle croisa son regard.

-Allez, Allez dit Kate impatiente en sautant sur place, Callie était morte de rires.

-Vous voulez faire quoi exactement? Demanda Callie intriguer de toutes cette agitations.

-On veut que Nina aille invitée Paul au restaurent, mais elle ne veut pas expliqua Candice, Nina croisa c'est bras contre sa poitrine.

-S'il vous plaît arrêtter les filles dit Nina agaçait, elle commançait à être fatiguer et à beaucoup stresser.

-Si tu veux je peux en parler à mon frére puis aprés on verra, je suis sûr qu'il va dire oui ajouta Callie, elle savait que cela n'aurait pas plut à Nina que Callie invite son frère à sa place c'était une grande fille et Nina préfèrait lui dire de vif voix elle voulait lui montrer quelle tenait beaucoup à lui et pourquoi pas dévoiler ses sentiments.

-Bon vous avez gagné, mais je me vengerai sa c'est sûr fit Nina en se dirigeant vers Paul pour aller lui parlé.

-Vous voyez, c'était pas compliquer déclara Callie en tapant dans les mains de ses nouvelles amies. Les filles restérent à proximiter de Nina et Paul pour voir l'avançement du couple.

Nina tapota l'épaule de Paul car celui-ci était de dos, elle était bien déterminer à l'invitée mais quand il se retourna et qu'elle croisa ses yeux vert, elle s'y perdit. Elle ne trouvait même plus c'est mots et commança à bafouiller.

-Sal... Salut je... je bégaya Nina sous le choque, là franchement elle se trouvait vraiment bête de réagir comme cela.

-Nan, je rêve ou elle bégaye conclua Candice inquiéte pour la relation amoureuse de son amie.

-Salut sa va? fit Paul en regardant les yeux noisettes de Nina. Paul la trouvait mignonne quand elle lui parlait, elle était tellement timide.

-Oui, je voulais t'inv... Nan laisse tomber c'était débile dit-elle en se retournant, mais il l'a retient par le bras.

-C'est bon, il lui lançe le grand jeu s'exclama Callie en regardant son frére, les filles se mettent à taper dans leurs mains et sourire.

-Quel grand jeu? Demanda Joseph qui était intriguer par les filles, car depuis tout à l'heure il n'arrêter pas de les observaient.

-Paul lançe le grand jeu à Nina expliqua encore une fois Candice" Faut suivre " dit-elle comme si elle suivait une série tv.

-Nan attend, si tu veux c'est moi qui t'invite? Proposa Paul en lui faisant un sourir "Cela sera peut-être plus facile, c'est moi qui doit faire le premier pas".

-Oui un peu fit-elle gêner, Paul se lança pour l'inviter à dîner.

-Nina voudrais-tu me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner à dîner? Proposat-il, Nina aquiéçat de la tête. "Je viens te chercher à 20 heures?" Demandat-il.

-Ok, Oui... enfin se sera avec plaisir finit-elle par dire, Paul l'invita à aller boire au café, elle accepta avec plaisir, mais avec et toujours sa maladresse.

-Ouah, c'est trop mignon, franchement on a bien fait de la forçer dit Kate en rigolant.

-Hum firent Candice et Callie, Joseph remaqua la présence de Callie et se demanda qui était-ce?

-Hey les filles, vous ne m'avez pas présenter à votre nouvelle copine fit Joseph avec son air charmeur.

-Alors Joseph voici Callie la soeur de Paul, Callie voici Joseph le dragueur de la bande presenta Candice, Callie fit un signe de la main.

-Tiens mini-Wesley enchanté dit-il en lui faisant un baise-main, Callie explosa de rires, c'était vraiment bizarre ce gars la draguer ouvertement et faisait comme si tout était normal.

-On me l'avait jamais encore faites celle-là dit-elle encore plus mortes de rires, Candice et Kate se retenait pourtant.

-Comme sa je serais le premier s'exclama Joseph en lui faisant un clin d'oeil, Callie se prêta au jeu et lui sourit. "C'est un plaisir j'était vraiment impatient de te rencontrer" dit-il.

-Ah oui pourquoi? Demada Callie très intéresser pas sa réponse.

-Tu est une fille que j'aimerais beaucoup connaître fit Joseph la regardant droit dans les yeux. Callie était un peut intimider par celui-ci.

-Bon...Euh bah moi je vais y aller, j'ai promis à Consuella que j'allait m'occuper de sa petit fille, au faite j'ai était enchanter Joseph déclara Callie en faisant un signe de main avant de partir.

-Salut firent les filles en même temps, Joseph lui fit un autre clin d'oeil.

-Elle à l'air sympas fit le blond charmeur en s'adressant à Candice et Kate.

-Ouais, elle l'es elle est complétement différente de Paul malgrés leurs ressemblance, elle est vraiment marrante, mais pas touche c'est clair de toute façon je paris que Paul ta déjà prévenus dit Kate.

Callie était en route pour aller chez Paul attendre Consuella et sa petite fille qu'elle sait proposer gentiment de la garder pour un après-midi, elle était juste dans le couloir de la sortie du studio quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Callie! Appella Ian en courrant vers elle, malheureusement elle ne l'entendait pas car elle avait ces écouteurs. Il courra et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Callie.

Celle-ci pris peur, tellement qu'elle était surprise elle se retourna et voulu donner un coup de poing à Ian, heureusement il l'intercepta. Une fois qu'elle vit que c'était Ian, elle mit ces mains sur sa bouche.

-Combien de fois tu devra me frapper dit-il en le prenant à la rigolade, Callie se senter vraiment stupide et assez gêner.

-Je suis vraiment désoler en même temps tu peux pas t'empêcher de me faire peur dit-elle avec un léger sourir, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, pourquoi devait-elle frapper tout le monde et comme par hasard le même se disait-elle.

-Hey...C'est pas grave, sinon tiens voîlà t'es 50 dollars dit-il en lui tendant le billet, il lui avait dit qu'il lui donnerait et il à tenu promesse.

-Merci fit-elle en prenant le billet en souriant, puis elle parti et remit c'est écouteur, Ian était stupéfait, il se retrouver planter dans le couloir seule, elle était vraiment différente des autres fille se disait-il.

Aprés avoir pris le taxi, Callie était rentrer chez Paul et attendez Consuella pour s'occuper de sa fille de 5 ans, car Consuella avait des chose à régler c'était tout ce qu'elle savait et cela lui faisait plaisir que Consuella lui fasse confiance pour s'occuper de son bout de chou. La sonnette de la porte reveilla Callie de ses pensée.

-Bonjour Mme Wesley, voîlà je vous présente Maria ma fille s'exclama Consuella, Maria se cacher derriére les jambes de sa mére.

-Bonjour, Oh elle trop mignonne s'extasia Callie en s'accroupissant vers Maria, celle-ci se cacha encore plus" Eh je vous est déjà dit que l'on pouvait se tutoyais et que vous pouvais m'appeller Callie".

-Oui c'est vrai je suis désoler, Merci beaucoup, j'avais personne pour la garder franchement merci, je reviens la chercher à 7 heures fit Consuella en essayant de retirer Maria de sa jambe.

-Nan c'est rien sa me fait plaisir, ok 7 heures dit-elle en prenant Maria dans les bras, avec un peu de mal car elle n'était pas aussi légère qu'elle le pensait.

-D'accord, bon et bien j'y vais dit Consuella en embrassant sa fille avant de partir.

-Dit Au revoir à maman, au revoir lui fit-elle avec un signe de la main Callie ferma la porte. "Alors on va devoir être ensemble pendant toute une après-midi ?"

Maria cacha son visage dans le cou de Callie "Elle est vraiment mignonne".

Ian et Candice était entrain de tourner une scéne entre Caroline et Damon qui était entrain de se battre, l'un des cadreurs donna une pause aux acteurs. Candice soupira, Ian voyait bien qu'aujourd'hui cela n'allait pas très fort pour elle.

Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre déclarat-elle en s'asseillant sur une chaise et en buvant quelques gorgé de sa bouteille d'eau.

-Je peut toujours essayer s'exclama Ian, Candice hésita quelques secondes "Tu sais je sais que tu aimerais plus te confier aux filles mais je suis la s tu veux te confier je serais la pour t'écouter et je ne te jugerais pas sois en certaine continuat-il.

-Tu ne va pas lacher l'affaire hein ? Demanda Candice en rigolant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se confier que cela soit Ian ou les autres filles, elle préfèrer garder ces sentiments pour elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle préfèrer avoir mal plutot qu'une personne qu'elle l'aime la fasse souffrir.

Nope dit-il en hochant négativement de la tête.

-Parfois je me dit que ma vie est un désastre enfin dans le sens où ce n'est pas comment je l'aurais souhaiter. Je vais pas me plaindre h'ai un boulot super que j'adore, de amies formidables, mais il me manque toujours quelques choses expliqua la jeune blonde complétement fatiguer, Ian l'écoutais attentivement.

-Je te comprends, on à tous imaginer nos vies différemments, et ont n'a pas tous que l'on aurait souhaité, je suis comme toi, je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose à moi aussi mais je me demande qu'estce que sais ? Réorqua ce drnier en buvant quelques gorgé de sa bouteille.

-Mais moi je sais exactement ceux qui me manque contrairement à toi, fit-elle en maintenat une main dans ses cheuveux.

-Et c'est quoi je te pris ? Demanda Ian en essayant de lui remonter le moral car il n'aimait pas l'avoirdans cette état.

-L'amour évidemment quand je vois Kat et Cottrel ensemble je suis un peu jalouse, quand je vois les personnes autour de moi qui sont en couple qui veulent se marier je me dis que moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir cette chance soupirat-elle Candice est tomber amoureuse d'une personne mais elle à peur que ces sentiments pour cet personne ne sois pas partager.

Ian la fixa pendant de longue minute puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende il la pris dans ses bras, Candice versa quelques larmes qui coula le long de ses joues elle les essuya directement pour ne pas que Ian l'aperçoit.

Paul quand à lui rentra très vite chez lui pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Nina. Lorsque celui-ci ouvra la porte il vit sa soeur et une petite fille brune qui jouaient à Dance Central sur la Kinect.

Callie se retourna en entendant le bruit "Ah voila mon frère préfèrer ! en lui sautant dans les bras"

-En même temp je suis ton seul et unique frère en la serrant dans ses bras et qui est cette magnifique princesse ?

-Oh oui Paul je te présente Maria la fille de Consuella elle n'avait personne pour la garder alors je me suis dévouer et Mara je te présente Paul mon grand frère.

Paul s'agenouilla en face de la petite fille "Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance" il tendit sa main et Maria la serra pour ensuite courra et alla se cacher derriere les jambes de Callie.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, elle est un peu timide au début mais au finale elle est assez marrante déclara Callie en caressant les cheveux de la petite. "Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?"

-Je suis venu me préparer parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide j'ai un rendez-vous et je ne sais pas comment m'habillait fit-il avec un peu d'agacement.

-Eh c'est maintenant que tu te réveille ton rendez-vous est à 20h et il est 18h tu me donne du file à retordre toi ? fit Callie en prenant Maria dans ses bras.

-Oui mais c'est j'ai juste des vêtements à choisir et comment tu ais à quelle heure et mon rendez-vous fait-il brusquement.

-Ben...Euh sa ne te regarde pas et ce n'est pas Des vêtements sacriléges honte à toi de dire sa en présence d'une petite fille et de toute façon toi tu est pire qu'une fille tu mets une demi-heure à savoir quelle cravate va avec quoi donc dépêchons nous de choisir qu'est ce que tu va mettre pour cette soirée allez hop hop hop en le poussant vers sa chambre.

Callie et Maria était assise sur le lit de Paul tendit que celui-ci avait ouvert son énorme dressing et essaya de chercher quelques choses. Quand soudainement Maria chuchota dans l'oreille de Callie, celle-ci rigola.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle ta dit ? Demanda Paul intriguer car il savait que c'était obligatoirement sur lui.

-Rien des trucs de filles...Tu ne peut pas comprendre dit-elle restant évasif sur le sujet "Sinon qu'est ce que tu propose de mettre ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu voudrais pas m'aider, je sais que toi tu est caler tu t'y connais beaucoup plus que moi sur le style vestimentaire fit-il en la supliant presque du regard.

-Mais biensur que je vais t'aider "Alors déjà tu va l'inviter dns un restaurant chic donc costume obligatoire donc je regarde Callie commença à fouiller dans les affaires de Paul. "Alors pas sa n'y sa, tiens va essayer sa pendant que je cherche autre chose fit elle en lui tendant les vêtements.

La 1er tenue juste une catastrophe c'était tous simplement Horrrrible : Un costume beige, avec une cravate rouge à petits pois, Callie et Maria firent toutes les 2 une grandes grimace.

La 2éme tenue : Costume bleu marine, chemise jaune et cravate rouge. Maria explosa de rire et Callie fit la grimace.

-On dirait oui-oui déclara Maria en rigolant, Callie et Paul explosérent de rire

-Hum c'est vrai qu'elle la raison qu'est-ce que je vais faire il me reste 1 heure fit Paul un peu stresser.

-Pas de panique, il me reste une tenue tiens va essayer sa. Quelques minutes plus tard Stefan sortis de la salle de bain. Callie et Mmaria regardérent Paul avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je ressemble à rien c'est sa hein ? Fit-il pensant que le costume était très bien pour lui.

-Tu est Wahouuu il y a pas de mot mon frère est une Bombe fit Callie en souriant. La sonnette de la maison les interrompis Callie est partis ouvrir c'était Consuella.

-Bonsoir alors sa c'est bien passer avec la petite ? Demanda Consuella en rentrant dans l'appartement, Callie referma la porte derriere elle.

-Maman hurla Maria en courant vers sa mére, celle-ci la pris dans ces bras.

-Oui sa c'est très bien passer, elle à était adorable déclara Callie en pincant le bout du nez de Maria.

-Franchement je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez fit Consuella gêner, Callie lui sourît.

-C'est vraiment rien j'ai adorer m'occuper d'elle c'est un vrai petit ange vous avais une magnifique petite fille Callie pris Consuella et Maria dans ses bras celle-ci lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Leurs étreintes terminer Consuella et Maria partirent en faisant pleins de petits coucou à Callie, celle-ci referma la porte avec le sourir au lévre.

-Je suis fiére de toi, tu t'en est très bien occuper conclua Paul en s'approchant de sa soeur les mains dans les poches.

-C'était vraiment rien en s'approchant pour mieu nouer la cravate de Paul mais dit moi Torrey elle est quoi dans tous sa bien que sa me réange le moins du monde ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée enfaite j'y est pas trop penser quand je suis avec Nina franchement j'oublie tous le reste je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle enfaite mais j'ai pas envie de faire du mal à Torrey fit-il triste par la tournure que son entrain de prendre les choses

-Je vois mais je ne suis pas de très bon conseil comme moi j'aimerais bien que tu finisse avec Nina...sourit-elle mais je peut te certifier une chose ne te rend pas malheureux pour une femme dont une éprouve plus rien alors que ton bonheure se trouve devant tes yeux et toi même tu le sais mieu que moi.

-J'ai saisis, hum...au faite je sais que tu va me tuer, mais tu vas passer la soirée chez Ian ce soir annonça Paul. Callie le regarda choqué et très deçu qu'il ne lui fasse pas assez confiance.

-Mais pourquoi c'est une blague tume fais marcher c'est sa fit Callie en rigolant, Paul morda sa lèvre et la elle était sur que ceux qui allait suivre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seul dans l'appartement fit-il Callie commença à rire. "Je suis désoler mais il faut un adulte avec toi et comme je suis responsable de toi j'estime qu'il est dans mon devoir de te protéger".

-Mais attend tu te rend compte de ceux que tu dit j'ai 19 ans Paul et bientôt 20, je suis une adulte et je pense que je l'ai déjà assais bien prouver je crois, je n'ai en aucunement besoin d'une baby-sitter, je suis assais grande pour me débrouiller toute seul s'ennerva t-elle, elle détester quand son frère la prenait pour une gamine.

-Je suis désoler mais c'est comme sa elle voulut intervenir Fin de la discussion. Callie détestais cela mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre. Elle monta dans sa chambre pris son sac. Elle descenda les escalier furieusement sans laisser aucun regard à Paul et sortis de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Paul se mordit la lèvre et la rejoigna.

Ian était dans son appartement à zappé les programmes TV, le sel moment où il pouvait décompresser c'était bien chez lui. Quand soudainement on frappa à la porte, il vit Paul en costume super classe suivis de Callie assez de mauvaises humeur.

-Salut qu'es ce que vous faites ici, entrer fit Ian en se décalant, le frère et la soeur entrèrent. Pual commença à parler avec Ian Callie quand à elle déambulait dans l'appartement.

-Je sais que je te devrais un émorme service mais sa ne te dérengerais pas de garder ma soeur ? Demanda Paul en croisant ces mains pour le supplier.

-Enfaite ceux qu'il te demande ce serait de jouer le baby-sitter cracha Callie sarcastiquement, sa l'ennervait vraiment. Ian regarda Paul les sourcils froncer.

-Longue histoire fit il pour éviter les questions.

-Biensur mais pourquoi moi ? Demanda ce dernier curieux, pourquoi lui et pas une des filles se disait-il.

-Parce que tu était le seul de libre avoua Paul en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. "Je suis désoler mais faut que j'y aille je suis un peu en retard"fit-il avant de partir et de laisser Callie à Ian.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend demanda Ian en se tournant vers Callie il vit celle-ci dos à lui elle regardait les photos qui se trouver sur la cheminer.

-Il est anxieux pour son rendez-vous avec Nina répondit Callie en prenant le cadre dans ses mains "Qui est-ce ?" Demandat-elle curieuse sur la photo se trouvait une jeune femme blonde dans les bras de Ian.

-C'est Sarah ma petite-amie, elle est belle nan ? Déclara Ian en regardant la photo. Callie reposa le cadre sur la cheminée.

-Hum...Oui je me disais aussi, elle est mannequin non ? Parce que je crois que jel es déjà vues quelques part mais où ? Demanda Callie en esquivant la question de Ian.

-Oui elle commence dans le métier, elle a fit une pub il n'y a pas si longtemp que sa dit-il, Callie se mit à exploser de rires. Ian la regarda il rigola aussi son rire était vraiment communicatif malgrès qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle riait.

-C'est bon je me rapelle où j'ai bien pu la voir ! Contente de c'être souvenus elle s'assit sur le canapé, suivit de Ian.

-Tu la vu où pour que cela te fasse autant rires ? Demanda le jeune homme aux yeux bleu, Callie reprit son sérieux.

-C'est elle qui fait la pub "Non je ne veux pas me cachais" c'st elle les micoses vaginale" se mit-elle à dire en rigolant.

-Oui...Oui c'est elle c'est assez embarrassant en faite annonçat-il en rigolant légèrement lui aussi, Callie ne pouvais plus se retenir elle se tenait les côtes. Ian l'obsevait, elle était tellement naturel se disait-il.

-En tous cas je suis presser de la connaitre fit Callie en séchant en même temp une larme qui avait coulait le long de sa joue. Ian sourît et hocha de la tête. "Sinon où sont tes toilettes silteplait ? ".

-Au fond du couloir à droite dit-il en lui montrant la direction avec son doigt. Elle le remerciait.

Pendant ce temps la, le télèphone de Callie sonna. Ian voulu répondre mais au lieu de sa il fit tomber malencontresement la sacoche de Callie. Le portable arrêta de sonner, Ian avait fait tomber quelques affaires de Callie dont quelques dessins qu'il examina. Callie sortis des toilettes et vit ces dessins par terre avec Ian qui les regardaient.

-Non silteplait ne les regardes pas dit-elle en n'en ramassant quelques uns.

-Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais du talent ils sont magnifiques ! Déclarara ce dernier en les fixants assis sur le sol.

-Il y a vraiment rien d'exceptionnelle, tu est la 1ère personne à les avoirs vu, personne n'est vraiment au courant fit Callie en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser et les remettres dans sa sacoche.

Pendant ce temps la Paul était au restaurat en compagnie de Nina qui portait une robe violette très classe. Paul lui avait sorti le grand jeu en effet, il l'avait emmené dans un très chic restaurant.

Les jeunes gens discutérent de la série puis peu peu ils discutérent de leurs projets futur à chacuns pour en s'avoir plus l'un l'autre. Au final ce ne fût pas une soirée catastrophique loin de la car Paul et Nina avaient tous les 2 remarquer que pendant le diner il y avait ceux quelques chose qu'ils y avaient entre eux. Nina pensait qu'elle allait faire plusieurs bourdes pendant cette soirée mais aux contraire ce fut une magnifique soirée, ils avaient beaucoup rient.

Paul pendant la soirée avait complétement oublier l'existance de Torrey jusqu'au point de...

-Ne fait pas ta modeste, c'est vraiment excllent, ta déjà créer toutes ces tenues ? Fit Ian en regardant les croquis fait par Callie, celle-ci fit un signe négative de la tête.

-Nan...Ce n'est rien dit-elle assez intimider, c'était son petit jardn secret à elle, c'était dans ces dessins qu'elle faisait passer ces émotions.

-Tu les as même pas montrer à Paul ? se mi-il à dire en la fixant, elle se mit à rire.

-Encore moins à Paul, il ne me prend même pas au sérieux. Il me prend pour une gamine, tiens la preuve dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

"J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me surveiller, j'ai 19 ans mais pour lui on dirait que j'en ai 5, c'est hallucinant s'emporta Callie, Ian rangea ses dessins et s'assit à côtée d'elle.

-Il veut juste te protéger et il ne veut pas encore une fois te perdre tu est sa petite soeur comprend le déclara Ian.

Callie sourit car ce qu'il avait disait était vrai, il l'avait perdu une première fois, il ne voudrait pas une deuxième fois elle aussi. Elle lâchat un soupir et frappa ses mains sur ces cuisses.

-Bon silteplait on peut arrêter d'en parler fit Callie lassait par la conversation, Ian lui fit un geste positive de la tête.

-On se regarde un film tu choisis ? Dit-il Callie hôchat la tête regarda les DVD pendant que Ian prépara les pop-corn et les boissons.

-Grease ? Demanda t-elle hallucinant que Ian regardait cette comédie musical, elle lui montra de loin la pochette car celui-ci avait une cuisine américaine.

-C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, c'est à Sarah avouat-il Callie se mit à hausser les sourcils quand elle trouva un film elle le mit dans le lecteur de DVD.

Ian revenait avec toutes les garnitures nécessaire pour regarder le film, il s'installa sur le canapé et mit ces jambes sur la table basse pour être plus à l'aise.

-T'a mis quoi ? Demanda Ian intriguer pensant à film romantique il engouffra en même temp une poignée de pop-corn.

-Expendable 2 dit-elle en accentuant sur le 2, elle prit elle aussi des pop-corn.

-Quoi tu est sérieuse ? Demanda t-il en arquant un sourir, il la fixa, celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui.

-Oh excuse-moi, tu arais préfèrer La Mélodie du Bonheur se moqua Callie tout en rigolant. Ian fit de même "Tu te demande pourquoi une fille regarde ce genre de film dit-elle en souriant "Je ne suis pas comme toute les filles ne l'oublient pas" déclara celle-ci en chuchotant à côté de son oreille puis en voyant Ian faire une tête bizarre, elle explosa de rire.

-Ta faillis me faire peur s'exclama celui-ci en rigolant elle lui sourit et regarda une fois pour toute le film qui commencait en compagnie de Ian.

Ils regardérent la télèvision jusqu'à s'endormir sur le canapé. Callie avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Ian ainsi qu'une de ses mains sur son torse et celui-ci avait les 2 bras sur sa taille et son menton sur sa tête. Le lendemain Sarah voulut faire une petite surprise pour son fiancée, elle entra doucement et discrétement de l'appartement . Quand ellevit un sommet de crâne sur le canapé, elle s'approcha puis vit avec stupeur une femme endormit au côté de son Ian. Elle commença à bouillir intérieurement et extérieurement.

Voila la fin du 5ème Chapitre

N'oubliais pas de laisser une review pour nous dire ceux que vous en pensez.

Merci


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila le 6éme Chapitre Les filles nous esperons que vous allez l'apprécier.**  
**Les acteurs de Vanpire Diaries ne nous appartient pas **  
**Bonne lecture !**

**Miss-mylou: Un grand merci de nous laisser à chaque chapitre un commentaire cela nous fait énormément plaisir nous esperons que ceux chapitre te plairas encore plus long Voila Bonne Lecture ! :D**

Sarah s'assit sur la table basse en face de Callie et Ian, elle pris sur elle en les regardant. Elle attendait patiemment que l'un deux se réveille et pour l'un deux sa aller être sa fête, malheureusement pour Ian c'était le premier levé, il se frotta les yeux jusqu'a sursauter en voyant le regard menaçant de sa fiançée.

-Sa va tu t'amuse bien? Demanda la blonde avec sarcasme et jalousie, Ian tourna sa tête et vit Callie endormit sur lui, il l'a trouvait assez mignonne à dormir paisiblement comme cela. Il s'extirpa doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Chut dit-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche, Sarah ouvrat la bouche complétement choqué, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux cellui-ci prit le bras de Sarah et l'attira vers la cuisine.

-Comment ose-tu me dire "chut"? Et c'est qui cette fille? S'ennerva celle-ci en mettant ses mains sur ces hanches.

-Je t'es dit chut parce que tu allait la réveiller se justifia Ian, Sarah pouffa de rires " C'est Callie la soeur de Paul, il avait quelque chose de prévu alors il a ramener ici".

-Alors c'est pas une petite minette ? Demandat-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine tout en faisant la moue.

-Pas le moin du monde dit Callie au loin, celle-ci était réveiller en entendant la voix de Sarah, elle préfera les mettre les chose au clair vite fait bien fait car les scénes de ménages c'est pas son truc. Callie se leva et prit vite fait son sac" Je suis désoler, je pense que je suis trop dans cette piéce, Au faite merci d'avoir jouer la baby-sitter c'était sympas alors salut s'exclama Callie en ouvrant la porte" Ah oui enchanté Sarah et je suis fan de votre pub dit-elle avant de partir complétement fatiguer et la tête un peu dans le chou.

-Quelle pub? Demanda Sarah en se tournant vers Ian intriguer, celui-ci se mit à sourir. Sarah trouvait cela vraiment très bizarre car elle ignorait complétement que Paul avait une soeur, sinon elle serait au courant, il fallait qu'elle en ait le coeur net.

-Je t'expliquerai fit Ian en restant assez vague, Sarah le regarda en plissant les yeux car elle ne comprenez vraiment rien.

Nina se réveilla tout doucement, celle-ci était sur un torse elle sursauta en se réveillant et se leva en mettant le drap autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité. Celle-ci fixa l'homme en question, elle était vraiment troublé. Non, non, non pensat-elle. Paul ouvra difficilement les yeux, il vit Nina assise contre la tête de lit en train de rongeait ses ongles.

-Bien dormit? Demanda Paul en essuyant ses yeux, Nina fût surprise car il faisait comme si rien ne c'était passé, elle fit de même car si ils en parlaient sa allait la mettre mal à l'aise.

-Oui et toi? Dit-elle hésitante, Paul vit son intimidation et hôchat de la tête. Il lui proposa d'aller prendre le petit déjeuné en bas, elle accepta et prit ses affaires tout en gardant le drap autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Paul allait la rejoindre lorsque son portable sonna.

-Allô...Oui...C'est ma soeur pourquoi?...Ok oui je sait je l'ai dit à personne...Salut. Sarah avait appellait Paul pour être sur et certaines que Ian ne lui avait pas menti. Elle était tellement jalouse qu'elle était obligé de demander la vérité a Paul.

Candice était chez elle en train de prendre son petit-déjeuné tranquillement lorsque Callie entra à l'improviste, Candice lui avait permis de rentrer quand elle le voulait car sa porte était toujours ouverte pour ses amis.

-Salut dit Callie en faisant la bise a Candice pour au passage lui piquait une de ses tartines pleins de confiture.

-Bonjour salua Candice" Qu'est-ce qui t'améne ici?" Demanda la jolie blonde en soufflant sur son café, d'habitude Callie prévenez toujours lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite.

-Je me suis dit que j'allait passer te faire un petit coucou fit-elle tout sourir "Au faite, j'ai rencontré Sarah" expliqua celle-ci en prenant une bouteille d'eau, Candice fallit s'éttoufer avec son café " Sa va?" Demanda Callie inquiéte.

-Oui, oui alors comme sa elle est rentré pensa Candice à haute-voix, " Alors tu l'a trouve comment?" Demandat-elle curieuse.

-Et bien au départ elle croyait que j'était une petite minette qui voulait surement coucher avec Ian , pas facile comme premiére rencontre. Mais on n'a pas encore discuté je suis parti vite fait alors je ne sais pas comment elle es, j'espére qu'elle ne ressemble pas à Torrey plaisanta Callie, par contre Candice elle ne riait pas.

-C'est à dire que... Sarah et comme qui dirait la meilleure amie de Torrey, elles sont inséparables raconta la blonde, Callie perda soudain son rire mais garda quand même son sourir, c'est vraie ce n'est pas obliger qu'il se ressemble se disait-elle.

-Ah, oui mais sa veut pas forcement dire qu'elles ont le même caractére non? Demanda Callie intriguer parce que deux comme Torrey sa sera pas facile à sympatisé.

-Non Sarah est une fille enfin je sais pas comment la décrire, mais je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais préssentiment avec ses deux filles, je l'ai sent pas. Et crois-moi, j'ai du flaire pour ces chose là déclarat-elle, elle pense qu'elles joue un double-jeu Callie aquieçat.

-Alors pour moi c'était un bon ou mauvais préssentiment? Demanda Callie en rigolant pour savoir la réponse de Candice même si pour ne pas se vaner elle savait déja la réponse. Candice mît sa tasse dans l'évier juste à côté de Callie.

-A ton avis fît-elle en la prenant dans ces bras, Candice apréçiait énormément Callie c'était comme sa petite soeur à elle et non celle à Paul, elle aimait beaucoup Callie par-rapport à son franc parler et son côté un peu garçons manqué.

-Moi aussi je t'adore avoua Callie toujours dans les bras de Candice, celle-ci adorer Candice car elle avait une telle joie de vivre que s'en était contagieux, puis elle pouvait toujours ce confier à elle.

-Attend mais comment sa elle a cru que tu était une conquete de Ian ? fit Candice intriguer.

-Humm...Enfaite je me suis endormis sur Ian et elle nous as vu ensemble fit Callie un peu géné en repensant à cette situation quelques peu embarrasante.

Ian était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuné dans un petit restaurant en compagnie de Sarah, cette derniére était tellement contente de revoir son fiancé qu'elle voulait passé tout sa journé en sa compagnie car aprés une semaine sans lui elle était perdu.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir? Demanda Sarah toute enthousiaste avec de l'exitation dans sa voix.

-Tiens toi bien car...J'ai deux places pour aller voir les Nicks au premier rang déclara Ian tout content, Sarah perdît vite son sourir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce programme de la soirée ellepensait passer sa soirée avec lui.

-T'es sérieux, je croyait qu'on irais dîner au restaurant ce soir, en plus tu sais trés bien que le football c'est pas mon truc, t'es sûr on peut pas faire autrement? Dit-elle en lui prenant la main, celle-ci essayer de lui faire changer d'avis mais c'est peine perdu.

-C'est du Basckett rectifia cellui-ci, Sarah leva les yeux au ciel "En plus c'est au premier rang, je suis désoler mais je peut pas rater sa, on dînera un autre soir ensemble hein? Fît-il en prenant sa main mais celle-ci la retira et bouda.

-Bien, c'est comme tu veux, mais tu le regrettera de toute façons Torrey ma proposé d'aller au spa avec elle ce soir, maintenant que je n'ai plus de projets pourquoi je refuserais renchérit la blonde, Ian l'a regarda amusé.

-Ne t'inquiéte pas, on n'aura une soirée pour nous deux, mais pas ce soir désolé s'excusa le beau brun au yeux bleu, mais pas si désolé que sa car il était impatient d'assister au match.

-Mouais, en attendant tu va y aller avec qui? Vu que t'a une place de libre du coup Demandat-elle curieuse car celle-ci est extrêmement jalouse quand il s'agissait de Ian.

-Je sais pas avec Paul peut-être déclarat-il pas sûr Sarah fit un signe positive de la tête.

Nina et Paul se trouvaient dans le salon en train de boire un café. Ce petit-déjeuné était d'un silence de plomb, on pouvait même entendre les mouches volaient. Nina et Paul ne voulérent point discuter de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit.

-Paul, tu croit pas qu'il faudrait que l'on disc... Nina ne pût finir sa phrase car Callie venait de faire son entrer en fracassant malgrés elle la porte.

-Désolé fit Callie en faisant une légère grîmace aprés l'énorme bruit de la porte, Paul et Nina avaient sursauter après ce fracas. " Alors votre rendez-vous?" Demanda Callie avec un air coquin, elle était impatiente d'avoir les moindres détails de leurs petites sorties.

(...) Paul et Nina ne dirent rien, et ne se regardaient même pas.

-Wahou, sa avez l'air superbe déclarat-elle d'un air ironique en voyant le silence des deux personnes concernées, elle voyait bien qu'ils étaient gêner d'en parler.

-Nan c'était bien dit Paul en se tournant vers Nina qui aquiéçat "Sinon désoler de ne pas avoir était te chercher " s'excusa Paul.

-C'est pas grave, vous aviez sûrment autre chose à faire dit sa soeur en agitant des sourcils, Nina se senti encore plus gêner et se leva subitement.

-Désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai... des trucs a faire salut déclara la brunette en faisant un brève signe de la main avant de s'en aller à pleine vitesse. Callie ne comprenait pas du tout sa reactions et l'avait regarder avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas? Demanda sa soeur, Paul haussa des épaules. "Ok, je croit que je doit reformulez ma question, qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait?"

-Pourquoi faudrait que je lui ait fait forcément quelque chose, tu l'a entendu comme moi elle avait quelque chose de prévu se justifia son frére en se levant pour se diriger dans la cuisine pour mettre les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle, suivit de prés par Calle.

-ATTEND! Hurlat-elle en s'arrettant net dans la cuisine" Nan j'y croit pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pa le voir, c'est gros comme une maison pensa Callie à haute voix, Paul l'a regarder intriguer il avait peur qu'elle connaisse qu'est-ce qui c'était passé avec Nina" Vous l'avez fait!" Et non c'était rater pour lui.

-Quoi? Mais nan menti Paul, celui-ci était troublé comment sa soeur pouvait être au courant, cette dernière le fixa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-Tu à coucher avec elle! Oh non j'y croit pas fit Callie choquer en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Paul était étonner de la vivacité de sa trouvait cela bizarre de la part de Nina qui était toute timide, c'était pas son genre.

-S'il te plaît ne le répète à personne, c'était une grosse erreure rétorqua Paul, Callie fronça des sourcils comment pouvait-il dire que c'était " une grosse erreure" alors que le mal était fait, il ne pensait même pas à comment devait se senitr Nina.

-Une grosse erreure pour elle ou pour toi? Demanda Callie, elle ne comprenez pas la réaction de Paul, il parlait pour eux deux sans se préoccuper des sentiment de Nina.

-Pour moi...Je suis avec Torrey et je l'ai tromper, c'est mal ce que j'ai fait Callie, je n'aurais jamais faire cela et le pire c'est que sa ma plût, tout est de ma faute s'accusa Paul, Callie avait complétement oublié Torrey dans l'histoire, elle le fixa encore plus itriguer.

-Tu as des sentiments pour elle, enfin pour Nina? Demanda sa soeur, Paul ne comprenez pas pourquoi elle poser toutes ces questions, était-ce par curieusité ou parce que cela l'intérrèssait.

-Non, j'aime Torrey... Enfin je crois fit-il en se dirigeant vers le canapé où il s'assit, Callie fit la même chose tout en esssayant de savoir les sentiment réelle de Paul par rapport à Nina.

-Tu sais ce que je pense? Je pense que si tu aimez vraiment Torrey, tu n'aurais pas couchez avec Nina, Nina t'a peut-être sans le savoir procurer quelque chose que Torrey ne t'a pas donner après je ne suis pas une spécialiste de l'amour pour te donne mon avis par rapport à tout sa lui expliqua cette derniére.

-Ah et quelle est cette chose? Demanda son frére en mettant son visage dans ces mains, il était perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était, il était perdu par rapport à ces sentiment envers Nina il ne comprenez pas ce qu'il ce passait avec elle. Callie fut surprise qu'il lui demande cela car elle même n'avait pas la réponse à son propre discours.

-J'en sais rien... A toi de me le dire déclara sa soeur, pour elle cela faisait bizarre de parler de la relation amoureuse de son frére, pour lui aussi d'ailleurs cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir des conseils de sa soeur.

-Hum...Je vais prendre l'air pour réfléchir de tout sa dit-il avant de prendre sa veste et s'en aller. Callie soupira puis alla se changer, cette porter un pantalon noire avec un haut en dentelle rouge, une veste ceintrer noir qu'elle remonter en haut de ses coude des escarpins rouge, des accessoires argenter avec un petit sac à main rouge,Callie s'admirer dans le mirroir lorsque son portable sonna sur son lit elle s'y jetta en tombant a plat ventre sur le lit.

-Allô, t'a appris ce qui c'était passé entre Nina et Paul fit Candice à l'autre bout de fil en train de faire sa petite commaire.

-Ouais je suis au courrant, Nina t'a mis au parfum je suppose? Demanda Callie.

-Oui, elle est avec moi la pauvre est toute débousollé déclarat-elle Callie eut de la peine pour elle.

-Je comprend, mon frére n'est qu'un idiot, on n'a passée toute la matiné à discuté de sa dit-elle en repensant à leurs discution.

-La pauvre je vais essayer de la consoler s'exclama la jolie blonde pour essayer de rassurer Callie.

-Console la pour moi s'il te plaît dit-elle pour lui faire savoir que elle aussi était là et qu'elle la soutenez.

-Compte la-dessus, bon je te laisse je vais essayer de la remettre d'aplomb Bye ! déclara Candice avant de raccrocher.

Callie se mit se le dos et commença à fermez les yeux tout en pensant à elle, elle qui cachait son don pour le dessin et qui essayer de vivre sa vie comme elle le pouvait, de garder le sourir quoi qu'il arrive sans être destabiliser par les évènement futur. Elle fut sorti de ses rêveries par la sonnerie de la porte, celle-ci se leva difficilement puis alla ouvrir.

-Hey rebonjour salua simplement Callie en se mettant sur le côtée pour que Ian rentre dans l'appartement.

-Salut dit-il" Je tenait à m'excusez pour ce matin par rapport à Sarah mais comme t'es parti en furie, je n'ai pas put te montrer ceci !" hurlat-il en tendant les billets vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu, au premier rang en plus! S'extasia Callie en tenant fermemant les billets, elle était tellement contente de voir sa elle n'avait jamais était à un match de basckett en plus au premier que demander de plus.

-Hum, tu l'a dit! Sinon il est ou ton frére? Demanda Ian en le cherchant du regard dans l'apparte. Callie fronça des sourcils.

-Ne me dit pas que tu y va avec lui? Et en plus tu me l'ai met sous le nez rétorqua Callie choquer qu'il la nargue avec les billets rien que pour emmener son frére.

-Si fit-il pour la taquiner il trouvait cela marrant à voir, elle lui fit les gros yeux elle n'en revenait pas" Nan je plaisante j'y vais avec toi bien sûr, tu as la tenue parfaite pour y aller" déclara Ian en lui faisant une légère pichenette sur le bout du nez.

-Oh mon dieu j'y croit pas! criat-elle en lui sautant au coue, cellui-ci la fit tournoyer. Callie se dégagea de leurs étreinte pour échapper un "Merci" avant de sauter de joie sur place pour exprimer sa bonne humeur, Ian l'a regarda amusé de la voir autant sourir lui fit chaud au coeur bizarrement.

-De rien, mais sinon où il est ton frére? Demanda encore une fois Ian, Callie arrêtta de sautiller et fit une petite grîmace Ian l'a regarda intriguer.

-Et bien, il est sorti il a quelques petits soucis en se moment avouat-elle, Ian fronça des sourcils" Rien de grave je t'assure".

-Ok bon on n'y va? Dit-il en l'a fixant il attendez son accord, elle fit un signe positive de la tête et partit devant.

-Attend fit-elle en se stoppant net " Pourquoi tu ma choisit moi et pas mon frére?" Demanda celle-ci intriguer car Paul était quand même son meilleur ami alors qu'elle cela faisait pas longtemps qu'il se connaissait.

-Parce que t'adore le baskett, mais si t'a changé d'avis je peut toujours y aller avec ton frére lui dit-il pour la taquiner il l'a trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle s'ennerver.

-Hé nan déclara Callie en lui faisant un petit coup de poing à l'épaule, celui-ci simulat d'avoir mal pour l'amuser.

Nina venait tout juste de s'endormir entre deux sanglot, elle c'était endormit sur le canapé de Candice cette derniére avait tellement pleuré elle se sentait tellement bête de l'avoir fait aussi facilement avec Paul. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle préfera retourné au pays des rêves pour ne plus penser à rien et retrouver douceur et joie.

Candice mît une couvrante sur Nina, elle avait essayer de lui rendre le sourir mais c'était peine perdu Nina n'en dermordez point. Candice retourna dans la cuisine pour se prendre une tasse de café pour la remmetre d'aplomb elle était tellement fatiguer d'avoir essayer de consoler son amie qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Quand la sonnette retentit, elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas que sa meilleure amie se réveille.

-Chutt, Salut dit-elle en chuchotant pour ne pas que Nina les entendent car celle-ci avait quand même eut du mal à s'endormir.

-Salut...Excuse-moi mais tu peut me dire pourquoi on chuchote? Murmurra Joseph devant la porte ce dernier ne comprenez pas la situation.

-Entre l'invita Candice, elle l'emmena dans la cuisine" Désolé, Nina est en train de dormir dans le sallon en se moment, j'ai pas voulut la réveillé" raconta le jeune blonde, Joseph aquiéçat" Sinon qu'est-ce qui t'améne ici?"

-En faite, j'ai était chez Ian mais y'avait personne ensuite je suis parti chez Paul mais toujours personne expliqua Joseph en se servant un café.

-Après tu à atterit ici conclua Candice car c'était rare que Joseph lui rende visite, il était toujours avec Paul ou Ian trés peu avec les filles, pourtant il est connut pour être un courreur de jupons.

-Hum, puis te voir est toujours un plaisir déclara le beau blond en souriant, Candice fût gêne et eut les joues un peut rougeâtre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Joseph.

-Va usez de ton charme ailleurs ok? Avertit Candice sur la défensive mais en le faisant passer sur le ton de l'humour.

-Tu viens de dire que j'ai du charme je me trompe? Demandat-il pour la taquiné.

-Défense, allez allez cria Callie aux joueurs de basckett pour les encourageait, elle était toute contente de voir ce match au premier rang.

-Allez, Allez Ouais hurla Callie et Ian lorsque les Nicks marquérent un panier avant la mie-temps.

-Wahou, c'est d'enfer franchement merci de m'avoir choisit remerçiat Callie parce qu'elle le devait vraiment Ian.

-Y'a pas de quoi, puis je préfrère avoir une jeunes femmes en ma compagnies plaisanta Ian.

-M'importe quoi dit-elle en rigolant tout en le basculant avec son épaules"Oh tient regarde" fit-elle en regardant les couples de la Kiss-Cam s'embrasser "C'est tron mignon!" à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la caméra dériva sur Callie et Ian.

-Oh non non firent en même temps Callie et Ian à la caméra, le public frappait dans leurs mains et criérent " Un bisous" pour les encourageait jusqu'a ce qu'ils le feront, il n'allait pas les lâcher car personne n'échapper à la Kiss-Cam.

Callie ayant marre de tout ce bruit et toute l'attention du public, celle-ci prit le visage de Ian entre ses mains et lui fit un petit baiser sur la bouche, car elle savait que le public n'allait pas lâchait l'affaire. Le baiser finit, Ian n'arrivait presque plus a respirer, elle l'avait prit pas surprise, il ne l'aurait pas crut capable de faire cela elle était tellement imprévisible et compliqué à comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, mais je savais qu'ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquille s'excusa Callie avec un léger sourir "Puis comme sa, je vais pourvoir raconter à tout mes copines que j'ai embrassé Ian somerhalder se moquat-elle en le prenant à l'a rigolade cellui-ci pouffa de rires.

-C'est pas grave, mais vaut mieux que sa reste entre nous ok? Demandat-il, Callie mîmat une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche, et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance elle sera muette comme une carpe.

Une fois le match terminé, tout le monde partîent et le gymnase se vida petit à petit.

-Tu viens on n'y va dit-il en partant devant, Callie le rejoing arriver devant le stadium elle se stoppa net.

-Désolé tu peut m'attendre j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur s'excusa cette derniére en faisant une grîmace, il hochat de la tête. Quelque seconde plus tard le portable de Ian sonna.

-Allô, cherie, tu t'amuse bien avec Paul? Demanda Sarah à l'autre bout du combinait avec et toujours sa jalousie compulsif mais la elle avait peut-être raison de s'inquiéter.

-Ouais, on n'est devant le stadium là menti celui-ci, en même temps c'était assez facile pour lui car il était acteur.

-Pourquoi tu ment Paul est avec nous chez Torrey, t'es avec qui au juste? Demanda la blonde furieuse.

-Avec Callie avouat Ian en se mordant la langue, il savait très bien qu'elle allait le prendre mal, sa aller être sa fête cette soirée pensat-il.

-J'y croit pas, tu es parti avec elle et tu ose me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous tu te fous de moi là s'ennérva Sarah en hurlant sur Ian.

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est une gamine comme une autre. Elle aime bien le baskett alors je l'ai invité, il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous c'est qu'une gamine comment pense tu qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose entre elle et moi expliqua Ian pour rassuré sa fiançée. Malheureusement pour lui Callie se trouvait juste derriére lui et avait tout entendu, Ian se retourna et resta les yeux fixe sans rien dire" Je te rapelle" dit-il avant de raccrocher."Callie écoute c'est pas ce que j'ai voulut dire" déclara Ian en se faisant un pas vers elle, Callie recula.

-Oui biensur, mais tu l'a dit fit-elle en se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de pleuré, elle n'en revenez pas. Ian se sentait vraiment con d'avoir dit cela il regrettez ces mot mais Callie s'en contre en fichait."Tu sais quoi t'a raison, je suis qu'une gamine moi qui croyait que tu n'était pas comme Paul, au finale j'avait tort conclua Callie. Ian eut de la peine il s'approcha pour lui parlait mais celle-ci parti en courant pour se fondre dans la foule. Ian l'a chercha du regard mais il y avait tellement de monde que c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin.

Callie se perdit dans la foule et commença à prendre son portable pour composer le premier numéro qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

-Sinon tu ne saurait pas ou se trouvent Paul et Ian? Demanda Joseph car cela faisait un bout de temps qu'ils ne l'aient avaient pas vu.

-Nan désolé, ils doivent être sorti dit-elle quand soudain son portable sonna, celle-ci déccrocha"Allô".

-Candice, c'est Callie désolé de te déranger mais tu pourrais venir me chercher au Stadium s'il te plaît? Demandat-elle en se frayant un chemin, tout en hurlant sur son télèphone avec ce bruit de fond.

-Oui, Oui j'arrive tout de suite c'est rien de grave J'espere ? annonçat Candice un peu inquiéte en entendant la voix de son ami, Callie souffla de soulagement.

-Merci, nan je t'expliquerai à tout de suite dit Callie en se dirigeant vers le parking, pour mieux aperçevoir Candice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le parking était presque vide mais il avait toujours un peu de monde, Callie c'était assise sur le trottoire avec son portable dans la main. Ian l'avait appelé plusieurs fois mais elle raccrocher à tout les coups elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Une voiture se gara devant-elle, Callie se leva et reconnu Joseph par la vitre qu'il avait baisser.

-C'est toi qui à demandait un taxi nan? Demanda Joseph tout sourir, Callie le regarda en fronçant des sourcils surprise de le voir ici.

-Oui mais j'avait demandait Candice et non Joseph je me trompe? Fit Callie en souriant.

-Je sais mais je me suis porter volontaire pour aller te chercher, alors monte expliquat-il, Callie monta avec fatigue."Sinon qu'est-ce que tu fait là toute seule?"

-C'est une longue histoire dit vaguement Callie, en esquivant la question elle ne voulait pas en parlait surtout avec Joseph qu'elle connaissait à peine.

-Hum, mais encore? Je te préviens tant que je ne connait pas la raison je ne te déposerai pas expliqua Joseph curieux, Callie pouffa de rires elle n'en revenait pas.

-Je rêve où c'est du chantage? Demandat-elle faussement choquer, Joseph fit semblant de réflèchir.

-Hum, nan je ne pense pas avouat-il en riant, Callie sourit elle ne voulait pas en parlait mais elle était bien obligé maintenant." Alors tu me raconte?" Il était coriace quand même se disait-elle.

Elle soupira avant de se lançait" J'était au match des Nicks avec un ami et on c'est comme qui dirait disputé" raconta Callie.

-Hum, et cet ami c'est juste un ami ou un peu plus? Demanda Joseph tout en se concentrant sur la route et la conversation.

-Nan hurlat-elle un peu trop vite à son gout "Enfaite c'est juste un ami, un simple ami enfin plus maintenant" avouat Callie Joseph hôchat de la tête en disant" Hum, hum".

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il à dit au juste pour que tu t'enfuie? Déclara celui-ci il posé tellement de questions, en plus intérrèssante mais Callie en avez marre d'en parler mais avec lui c'était facile.

-C'est idiot mais, il m'a traité de...Gamine, mais pas directement il était au télèphone et je l'ai entendu, Je sais que c'est débile et d'une certaines façons immature mais je déteste que l'on me dise cela expliqua la brune gêner.

-Je comprend de plus en plus, il ne te l'a même pas dit en face renchérit-il Callit reçut un autre appel de Ian elle raccrocha directement.

-Mouais, sa prouve qu'on peut se tromper sur les gens déclarat-elle en gardant le sourir malgrés tout car c'est pas à cause de cette dispute qu'elle doit perdre sa bonne humeur.

-Laisse-tomber, c'est qu'un connard il ne te mérite pas dit-il en se garant, Callie descenda de la voiture.

-Merci, c'était sympas remerçiat Callie "Oh faite sa reste entre nous?"Demandat-elle car elle ne voulait pas non plus que sa s'ébruite vers son frére.

-Oui, ne t'inquiéte pas dit-il, elle ferma la porte derriere elle , Joseph fit la marche arriére, Callie lui fit au revoir de la main avant de rentré chez elle pour aller se coucher. Mais avant elle devait appeller Candice pour l'a remierçiait et par la même occasion lui raconté tous ceux qui c'était passé.

Ian rentra chez lui fatigué, et complétement exténuer il avait essayer mainte et mainte fois de joindre Callie mais ce fût sans succés. Il commençait s'inquiété pour Callie ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et de plus il faisait nuit, puis elle était toute seule il avait peur pour elle il commencer à tenir à elle beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait, ces pensées fut coupées quand la sonnerie de son portable sonna c'était Candice elle lui annonca qu'elle avait ramené Callie pour le rassuré et lui remonté aussi les bretelles car Callie lui avait raconté l'histoire. Cellui-ci se sentait bête d'avoir dit cela et d'avoir menti à Sarah, il ne savait pas pourquoi il luit avait menti, mais il savait trés bien qu'elle allait le prendre ne comprenait pas son acte et c'est sur ces pensée qu'il s'endormit.

-Où est-il ! Hurlat Sarah en rentrant en furie dans l'appartement de Ian, Torey était juste derriére et l'a retînt pas le bras pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bétises.

-Non, non calme toi respire, expire conseilla Torrey en la retournant vers elle, la jeune blonde suivat son conseil et prit de grande respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Ian en rentrant dans le salon ayant entendu tous se boucant tout en se grattant les yeux, Sarah respira encore plus fort et lui montra son portable. Celui-ci le regarda et fit les gros yeux.

-C'est quoi sa ? Vas-y explique-moi j'attent avec impatiance tes explications? Demanca sa fiancée en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ian ne sut quoi dire il avait sous ses yeux une photo montrant lui et Callie entrain de s'embrasser au match de baskett.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ? Dit-il seulement, Torrey était en retrait mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de suivre la conversation et peut-être pourquoi pas s'y mêlé.

-Ah oui ! C'est pas se que je crois, t'es juste parti lui tirai son chewing-gum dans sa bouche je présume fit Sarah sarcastiquement. Elle n'en revenez pas qu'il lui menter "encore". Ce dernier lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé mise à part la dispute entre lui et Callie.

-J'en ai assais entenu, Torrey on s'en va, cette petite garce va le regretter fit-elle en claquant la porte.

Paul rentra chez lui et vît sa soeur entrain de préparer son sac, elle lui sourît en voyant sa tête.

-Ne tinquiete pas, je vais passé juste quelques jours chez Candice rassura Callie en voyant la tête surpris de son frère.

-Oh tu en as déjà marre de moi ? Dit-il en rigolant, elle lui fit un calin.

-Ouais un peu quand même plaisanta celle-ci en se retirant de leurs étreintes.

-Pourquoi tu pars et moi dans tous sa ! exprima Paul pour taquiner sa soeur qui riait.

-Toi tu sera très bien sans moi, puis Candice m'a proposer de dormir chez elle quelques jours ce n'est pas comme si je m'en aller très loin et je pense que tu dois encore réflèchir à ceux qui c'est passer dit Callie.

-Oui je pense aussi...Bon amuse toi bien avec elle ne faite pas trop de betise fit Paul triste de ne pas partager quelques moments avec sa soeur.

-Oui fit-elle en roulant des yeux tu me connais avant de partir de l'appartement. Paul fixa la porte d'entrée quelques minutes, il se demander si il était trop collant avec sa soeur et si c'était pour cela qu'elle soit partis.

Après que Sarah soit partis Ian était soulagé plus ses cris strident contre lui qui lui faisait un sacré mal de crane.

Ian était en compagnie de Joseph qui venait juste d'arriver et qui avait pris une bière.

-T'était où hier soir ? Demanda Joseph, car hier celui-ci était partis voir Paul et ensuite Ian mais aucun des deux n'était chez eux. "J'était à la porte entrain de sonner comme un débile pendant 10 bonnes minutes".

-J'était au match des Nicks dit Ian en s'asseyant sur le canapé, Joseph s'arrêtta net, il se souvint de la discution d'hier avec Callie lorsqu'il est venu la cherché au match.

-Ah oui, c'était bien ? Demanda Joseph en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le canapé, Ian lui fit un signe positive de la tête "Et tu était avec quelqu'un ?"

-Oui avec une amie répondit-il évasivement, il ne voulait dire à son ami qu'il y était avec Callie mais celui-ci ignore que Joseph était au courant.

-Et cette amie, je la connais ? Questionna Joseph, Ian trouver cela bizarre qui pose autant de questions.

-Je sais pas et c'est quoi toute ces questions tes flics ? Dit-il au bord de l'ennervement, Joseph se mit à rire.

-Bah... Je ne sais pas à par que cette fille ceux ne serais pas une certaine Callie, la petite soeur de Paul, la fille dont tu as dit quelques méchanceté sur elle hier soir déclara t-il en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Ian fronça les sourcils.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Ian autant Candice il aurait compris mais Joseph ! Il trouvait sa bizarre.

-Eh bien hier soir, c'est moi qui l'est ramené chez elle j'était chez Candice quand elle à apeller et je me suis proposer d'aller la chercher, elle est vraiment très belle, naturelle,souriante dit il en souriant, Ian eu une pointe de jalousie en entendant parler Joseph de Callie.

-Hey, Candice tu est la ? Demanda Callie en rentrant dans l'appartement , Kate arriva en furie et la prit très fortement dans ses bras, suivit de Candice.

-Oh tu ma manquer toi fit Kate "Oh faite" dit-elle en montrant sa main vers Callie. Sur cette main se trouvait un émorme caillou sintillant. Callie fit les gros yeux avec la bouche ouverte.

-Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu hurla Callie, elle trouvait la bague magnifique en plus voir le sourir radieux de Katherina c'était tous simplement magnifique.

-Il m'a fait sa demande hier soir, c'était merveilleux s'extasia Kate en tournant sur elle même avec pleins d'étoiles dans les yeux, les filles la regarda amusé.

-"Oh faite où est Nina ?" Demanda Callie voulant lui parler au sujet de Paul.

-Elle est parti ce matin, la pauvre elle n'a pas vraiment de chance côté amour dit Candice, Callie réflèchissait et fit un "Hum".

-Comment cela ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai louper un épisode ? Demanda Kate sérieuse, les 2 filles lui racontèrent ceux qui c'est passé avec Paul et Nina. Kate fut triste pour son ami et en colére par rapport à Paul."C'est pas vrai il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille la voir".

-Oui, mais le tous c'est de la trouvé, je lui envoyer plein de message elle ne répond pas je crois qu'elle a besoin de rester un peu seul fit Callie triste même si c'était vrai que son frére à était vraiment con sur ce coup la.

Nina inspira, expira ainsi de suite devant la porte de Paul, elle se demandait pendant toute la journée si elle devait parler ou non avec celui-ci après comment elle était partis si brusquement de chez lui, elle pensait qu'il devait la prendre pour une folle mais elle se lança elle frapper à la porte de chez lui. Nina attendait patiemment qu'on lui ouvre.

-Salut fit Paul en baissant la tête un peu gêner, Nina le salua briévement "Tu veux entrer ? " Elle entra et souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer il fallait qu'elle lui dise même si elle sa lui ferait mal.

**Voila !**

**Alors que va dire Nina est-ce que cela va faire souffrir Paul ?**

**Est ce que Ian va s'excuser auprès de Callie ?**

**Bientôt la suite :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les filles voici le 7ème Chapitre nous esperons que vous allez appreciait.**

**Les acteurs de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Miss-Mylou : Merci pour l'info Antidote ont va le télècharger, pour Ian il ne vas pas encore quitter Sara :( et pour de ceux qui est de la guerre entre Torrey, Sarah vs Callie rassure toi il y en auras une et on verra souvent Joseph dans la fiction. Merci d'être une de nos fideles lectrices :D **

**Oh oui j'oubliais ont n'est bien 2 filles, 2 soeurs enfaite pour répondre à ta question, à la fin du chapitre il y a une information importante qu'il faut qu'onT vous disent.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Nina se trouvait debout devant Paul, en essayant de trouver le courage de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela, ce qu'elle ressentait, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair cela sera beaucoup mieux autant pour elle que pour lui.

-Je...Je suis venus ici, dans le but de te parlais de la nuit derniére expliqua la brune, Paul resta de marbre, il était surpris qu'elle soit aussi direct.

-Oui, je voulais te...Elle ne le laissa pas finir, car elle en avait gros sur le coeur, elle préfèrait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait sans qu'il lui donne son avis, car cela l'a ferais souffrir, autant vider son sac d'un seul coup.

-C'était une erreur...On a fait une erreur autant pour toi que pour moi, on aurait jamais dût faire cela, même dîné ensemble alors que tu es avec Torrey, je sais pas ce qu m'a prit tout cela c'est de ma faute s'accusat-elle en mettant une main sur son front, elle essayait de retenir ces larmes elle se sentait affreusement bête, Paul voulait l'arrêter pour lui dire lui aussi le fond de sa pensée mais elle le coupa encore une fois. " Alors... Je te demande d'ouliée la nuit qu'on à passé tout les deux ont fait comme si rien ne c'était passer, et que notre relation resteras stictement professionnel annonçat-elle en essuyant une larmes qui lui avait perlait la joue.

Elle avait eut du mal à vider son sac, elle aimait vraiment Paul mais malgrés sa relation avec Torrey elle ne pouvait rien faire avec lui, se serait mesquin de sa part et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Autant garder ses distances avec lui pour ne pas céder à la tentation encore une fois.

Paul l'a regarda confus avec les yeux légèrement humide, il ne comprenez pas tout ce qui venait de se produire, elle le fixa longuement avant de partir, Paul eut de la peine qu'elle lui évoque ce qu'elle pensait de lui c'était tout autre chose, il ne put lui avouait ces réel sentiments pour elle.  
Nina se tenait derriére la porte de Paul et sécha ses larmes avant de rejoindre les filles car elle ne voulait pas leurs montrer qu'elle avait encore une fois pleurer et que c'était une fille forte qui peut passer à autre chose, elle ne voulait pas révèler la discution avec Paul alors il fallait qu'elle retrouve le sourir et oublié cette altercation.

-Si je vous le jure déclara Kate, elle racontait la façons dont Cottrell lui avait fait sa demande. Candice et Callie l'écoutérent attentivement bien installé sur le canapé.

-Je suis décidemment présser de le rencontrer, il à l'air sympas et vraiment romantique dit Callie, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu, puis d'aprés les dires de Kate sa donne envie de le connaître.

-Où de le voir plus souvent, en deux ans on l'a vu quoi? cinq bonne fois et encore se plaignit Candice en plaisantant, Kate pouffa.

-Tu sais trés bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est trés occupé à cause de son travaille en se moment dit-elle car ce n'était vraiment pas de sa faute, même si elle aimerait elle aussi le voir un peu plus souvent, les filles hochérent de la têtes.

-Mais sinon il est vraiment sympas, c'est un gentleman ce garçons, nan franchement c'est une perle déclara la blonde, car elle l'aprêçiait beaucoup malgrés qu'elle ne les vues très peu souvent.

-Arrete ou je vais croire que tu le veut plaisanta Kate, Callie explosa de rire pendant que Candice fit "N'importe quoi" en pouffant, quand soudain la sonnette retentit.

-J'y vais! se dévouat Callie en se levant pour aller ouvir, malgrés elle, elle tomba sur la derniére personne qu'elle voulait voir, elle se retourna vers les filles tout en laissant la porte ouverte "Je peut savoir qui lui à dit où je me trouvait?" Demanda Callie car personne ne savait qu'elle se trouvait ici à part son frére.

-C'est moi fit Candice en levant la main comme ci de rien n'était, elle n'en rater pas une pensat Callie, celle-ci lui fit les gros yeux, Candice croyait bien faire, elle voulait tellement qu'il se reconcilit car ils étaient tellement mignon ensemble.

-S'il te plaît, je peut te parler? Demanda Ian, il voulait se faire pardonner par-rapport à hier soir, il c'était mal comporter et il s'en voulait énormément. Callie se dirigea vers la cuisine, Ian regarda les filles confus, elles lui firent des signes en lui montrant qu'il devait aller l'a rejoindre, ce dernier s'executa. Callie préférait discuté dans la cuisine pour ne pas avoir les regard trop indiscret de ses deux amies.

-Bon...Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Soupira la jeune brune en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle ne voulait définitivement pas lui parlé et elle allait bien lui faire comprendre.

-Je suis venue te présenter mes excuses...Alors voilà, je suis désoler pour hier soir s'excusa Ian comme si sa allait suffir, Callie éclata de rires, il l'a prenez vraiment pour une conne se disait-elle.

-Oui, bien evidement je te pardonne dit-elle sarcastiquement "Tu te fous de moi? Tu viens comme sa, tu présente t'es excuse vite fait et tu croit que je vais te pardonner d'un claquement de doigt dit-elle en commençant à s'énnerver. Ian perdit son sourir il aurait penser que cela serait plus facile.

-J'ai dit ce que voulait entendre Sarah, je ne pensait pas un mot de ceux que j'ai dit crois moi, s'il te plaît tu va pas me faire la tête rien que pour cela déclarat-il en se justifiant, Callie voulait vraiment clore la discussion car elle sentait que cela allait dégènérer et qu'elle allait s'énnervé. "S'il te plaît" dit Ian en s'approchant d'elle, Callie resta stoïque.

-Tu croit vraiment que je vais me laisser berner, c'est pas parceque tu est une célèbriter que sa te donne le droit de faire mal aux autres et ne crois surtout pas qu'avec t'es beau yeux bleu je vais facilement te pardonner, je t'ai confiée ce que je ressentait au plus profond de mon être et toi... toi tu t'en sert contre moi déclarat-elle en pointant son doigt sur son torse. "Pour moi, c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, je croyait pouvoir te faire confiance, je pensais qu'on était des amies mais je vois que j'avait tord s'ennerva cette derniére, pour elle c'était comme une trahison, il l'avait trahit.

-Callie je...Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle parti vers le salon, ce dernier la suivit. Callie ouvra la porte d'entrée en grand pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait partir.

-Tu devrait partir maintenant lui conseilla Callie, Ian resta de marbre, il était choqué de sa réaction, il ne pensait pas que sa allait ce passait comme cela" Va t'en s'il te plait au lieu de remuer le couteau dans la plait lui dit-elle en baissant la tête. Kate et Candice installaient sur le canapé et suivaient le déroulement de la situation mintieusement. Callie préférait qu'il parte, Ian voulait tellement de faire pardonner alors il s'exécuta et parti, car peut-etre qu'avec le temps elle lui pardonnera. Callie claqua la porte et soupira" Toi, je me vengerais je t'en fait la promesse" annonçat Callie en pointant du doigt Candice avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Je croit que j'ai fait une boulette s'exclama la blonde en faisant une légère grîmace, celle-ci se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir dit où se trouvait Callie.

-Nan, tu croit? Fit Katerina avec un regard accusateur, Candice soupira, se leva et alla toquer à la porte de Callie pour essayer d'arranger les choses.

-Callie ouvre silteplait...excuse moi...je m'en veut, sa te dit d'aller faire du shopping, sa va j'en suis sur te remonter le morale où te changer les idées? Demanda Candice à travers la porte. Elle n'eut qu'un silence en guise de réponse "Sa veut dire non je présume" répondit la blonde à sa propre réponse.

-Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi il m'a quitté? Se demanda Torrey assise au café en compagnie de Sarah" C'est vrai quoi, j'ai tout pour plaire, je suis jolie et... et jolie déclarat-elle car hier soir Paul l'avait quitté sans aucune explication sans aucune raison ce qui l'avait choqué celle-ci ainsi que sa meilleure amie qui était présente lors de la rupture.

Juste aprés avoir discuté avec sa soeur Paul était parti voir Torrey pour rompre avec elle. Il a compris ce qui lui manqué et à donc suivit la voix de son coeur.

-Je sais, je sais Torrey, je ne le comprend pas du tout vous étiez si bien ensemble je suis désoler ma chérie lui dit-elle en essayant de lui remonter le morale.

-Mais oui on était fait l'un pour l'autre, on était fait pour être ensemble, se marier avoir des enfants, j'y comprend absolument rien déclara la brune en soupirant, elle était triste et rien n'y personne ne pouvait lui ramener son Paulinounet.

-Callie! Rétorqua Sarah avec une pointe de colére, Torrey l'a regardait avec incompréhension, sa meilleure amie lui parlait de la soeur de Paul au lieu de l'aider à comprendre cette situation insupportable pour elle et de la réconforter.

-Quoi? Je te parle de ma relation avec Paul enfin ce qu'il en reste et toi, tu me parle de sa soeur dit-elle assez énnerver que sa meilleure amie ne l'écoute pas.

-Mais non, réflèchis un peu tu vois pas que depuis qu'elle est là tout se passe mal pour nous. Regarde entre moi et Ian c'est devenu l'enfer depuis qu'elle est là dénonçat-elle pour elle tout était de la faute de Callie, elle rejeter tout la faute sur elle. "Moi je dit que tout cela c'est à cause d'elle accusa la blonde.

-Tu pense? Demanda Torrey pas trés convaincu, car peut-être que c'était elle-même qui avait commis une faute, elle commençait à douté d'elle même elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

-Sûr et certaines dit Sarah amérement, elle n'appreçiait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout la présence de Callie dans la vie de "son" Ian" et elle allait bien lui faire comprendre à cette petite peste qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ceux qui lui appartenait.

Callie était dans le salon de Candice en train de s'acharner sur la télècomande, elle devait passé ces nerfs contre quelques choses sinon elle allait péter un plomb car la conversation avec Ian avait eut le don de l'ennervé. Elle balançat la télècomande sur le canapé juste à cotée d'elle, et pencha sa tête en arriére en mettant ses mains dans sa tête en lâchant un grand soupire quand la sonnette retentit.

-Salut toi! Fit tout joyeux Joseph en sifflotant, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit, Callie le regarda amusé, bizarrement il avait le don de la faire rire. "Elle est pas là Candice?" Demandat-il curieux.

-Nan, elle est sorti avec Kate et je crois que Nina les à rejoins pourquoi tu me pose cette question? Dit-elle en s'asseyant juste à côtée de lui, Callie avait un petit peu remarqué comment Joseph observé Candice il l'a dévorer complétement des yeux et pour cela il fallait qu'elle mène sa petit enquête.

-Comme sa et toi pourquoi t'es pas sorti avec eux? Questionnat-il même si il avait sa petit idée, car c'était lui qui avait conseilleé Ian de lui présenter ces excuses et vu la tête qu'a Callie sa c'est sûrment mal passé.

-Comme sa rétorqua la jolie brune évasivement pour ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet, mais Joseph toujours aussi curieux ne put s'empêcher de lui demandé plus de détails.

-Mais encore? Dit-il, elle sourit elle allait se prendre à son propre jeu en lui posant les mêmes question et essayer de le connaître un peu plus.

-Mais encore quoi? Tu pense que je vais tout te dire sur moi, alors que toi tu ne me dit absolument rien sur toi, je ne te connais même pas fît-elle contente de raisonner comme cela au lieu de tout lui raconter sur elle.

-Bien joué félicita Joseph, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux " J'ai une idée je te pose une question tu m'en pose une donc je commence comme honneur aux dames ?" fit Callie " Alors qu'est-ce que tu veut savoir?" posa comme question Joseph.

-Pourquoi est tu venue voir Candice? Questionna Callie directement "Ne me dit pas pour lui emprunter du lait" plaisanta-elle, Joseph sourit car elle avait tout à fait raison, il était là pour quelque chose de préçis.

-Non pas du tout, je suis venue pour l'invitée à aller au gala de bienfaisance, tout le monde y va c'est ce soir annonçat-il un peu anxieux par-rapport à la réponse de Candice.

-Ah bon, je savais pas qu'il y avait une soirée, j'espére qu'elle te dira oui moi je n'en doute pas encouragea Callie "Et qui sera présent à ce gala de bienfaissance?"

-Merci, j'éspère aussi, il y aura tout l'équipe de Vampires Diaries, et d'autres célèbrités, c'est pour les enfants défavoriser, mais j'y pense toi aussi tu y es invitée tiens dit-il en lui tendant le carton d'invitation" Paul avait oubliée de te la donnée"

-Merci c'est gentil mais... Je ne pense pas que je vais y aller expliqua cette derniére car tout les acteurs de Vampires Diaris y seront dont Ian alors elle ne voulait pas y assister, Joseph aller lui demander pourquoi mais c'est juste à ce moment là que les filles firent leurs entrées. Candice jeta ces sacs et se précipita vers Callie en l'enlaçant tout en s'excusant " C'est pas grave" la rassurat-elle en riant un peu gêner aprés ce qu'elle lui avait fois leurs étrentes finit Callie allât dire bonjour à Nina et discuter par la même occasion, Candice remarqua la présence de Joseph dans son appartement.

-Oh bah qu'est-ce que tu fait ici toi? Demanda Candice suprise de sa présence. Joseph se leva un peu gêner et intimider ce qui n'échappa pas à Candice" Sa va?"

-Oui oui parfaitement bien, tu sais qu'il y a la soirée ce soir de bienfaisance et... je voudrais que tu sois ma... cavaliére si tu le veut bien?Dit-il en baffouillant, Candice eut un petit rire qu'elle cachat pour ne pas le vexer.

-Cela sera avec plaisir accepta la jolie blonde avec un énorme sourir au lévre, celui-ci fût soulagé de sa réponse et ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer."Oh attend" dit-elle en se retirant de leurs étreinte, elle prit un de ses achats et se dirigea vers les filles" Callie" chantonna celle-ci en lui tendant le sac.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Callie septique, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'elle vit une magnifique robe "oh mon dieu t'aurais pas dût" déclarat-elle sous le choque.

-Ce n'est rien, c'était pour me faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure expliqua la blonde, Callie l'a regarda en souriant car cette robe est vraiment somptueuse.

-Mais en qelle honneur ? Questionna Callie, car il faudrait quelque chose de préçis pour porter un robe aussi magnifique.

-Bah à ton avis, c'est pour le bal car tu es invitée bien evidement et il faut que tu soit parfaite pour faire tomber des beau garcons s'extasia Candice elle était tellement contente d'y aller avec Callie. Mais cette derniére ignorer encore la réponse de Callie.

-Et bien pour ce soir déclarat-elle, Candice perdit peu à peu son sourir en voyant la grîmace de Callie " je ne viendrai pas" finit-elle, Candice perdit son sourir, elle ne comprenez pas pourquoi elle ne viendrais pas, il faut absolument qu'elle vienne.

-Mais pourquoi? Questionna Candice triste de la réponse de Callie, car elle voulait partagée cette soirée avec la fille qui l'a fait toujours rires, être en sa compagnie et rigolez de tout et de rien, elle voulait passait sa soirée en sa compagnie parce que c'est de loin la meilleure rencontre qu'elle est faites, elle se ressembler tellement elle avait les même délires toutes les deux c'était comme deux soeurs.

-C'est la même question que je me poser fit Joseph qui suivait la conversation tout comme Kate et Nina. Callie fixa Joseph car elle ne voulait pas dire la raison de sa non-venue en sa présence malgrés qu'elle lui fasse confiance mais elle voulait garder sa raison pour elle.

-Comme sa, sa me dit rien puis il y a une certaine personne que je ne veut pas voir, je préfére rester ici à me goinfrer de glace s'exclamat-elle en dévoilant évasivement pourquoi elle ne vienderez pas, les filles comprirent tout de suite de qui elle parlait, c'était un petit indice quelle leurs avait glisser, Joseph avait lui aussi compris de qui il s'agissait et il allait pas s'en privé de le dire.

-C'est pour Ian que tu ne vient pas? Questionnat-il malgrés qu'il connaisait la réponse, il voulait l'entendre de sa propre bouche, Kate, Nina et Candice se retournrent vers Joseph avec un regard qui disait " comment tu le sait toi ?". Callie se met à sourir au pire c'était comme son confident il savait tout puis c'était pas compliquer à deviner se disait-elle.

-Ouais, tu le savait depuis le début de qui il s'agissait même au match de Baskett hein ? fit-elle, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, puis elle sait aussi quelque petites choses sur lui au cas où il la trahirez car malgrés tout Callie est quelqu'un de rancunier.

-Hum, on peut rien te cacher, mais ne t'inquiéte pas avec moi t'es secrets son bien gardez dit-il pour la rassurer, Candice le regarda surpris elle le trouver mignon à jouez au confident avec Callie.

-T'inquiéte pas, les tiens aussi! Déclara celle-ci, Joseph l'a regarda avec incompréhension, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir, ce qui amusait fortement Callie.

-Tiens donc, Joe à des secrets taquina Kate, Callie fit un signe positive de la tête" Je me demande lesquelles" se dit-elle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nan t'a quittée Torrey? Demanda Ian en nouant sa cravate devant le mirroir, il était venue se préparer chez Paul, pour le bal caritative.

-Oui, j'ai rompu avec elle hier soir fit Paul assis sur le bord de son en train d'enfiler ces chaussures, Ian trouvait sa bizarre il ne comprenez pas la rupture soudaine entre eux deux.

-Mais pourquoi, j'y comprend rien votre couple ne battez pas de l'ailes pourtant? Demanda Ian, celui-ci essayait de se changer les idées par rapport à Callie il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui trottait dans la tête puis leurs dispute l'avait irriter sa lui avait fait drôlement fait mal au coeur une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connût auparavent.

-Nan, c'était bien, mais...tu ne t'ai jamais demander pourquoi tu était avec une personne alors que ta vie et sûrement faites avec une autre, que ton coeur te dit une chose mais ton corps une autre, je l'ai quittée parce que je suis sûr que ma vie est faites avec une autre personne bien précise confit-il à Ian, Ian était surpris par la façons dont il lui a parlait car il y avait un peu de vrai dans tout cela.

-Oui, mais peut-être que c'était elle la bonne personne, et imagine que l'autre personne ne ressente pas la même chose que toi, cela veut dire que tout à coup tu te retrouvera tout seule, et que peut-être tu à rejeter l'amour de ta vie, la personne qu'il te fallait c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas jouez avec ses sentiments et encore moin avec son coeur, il ne faut pas le jouez en un coup de poker rétorquat-il.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais au moin il faut essayer imagine que c'est elle la bonne personnes et que tu l'ai rater par peur, ce serait vraiment du gachit, je préfére vivre l'instant présent à la carpe diem, puis aprés on verra la suite avoua Paul en parlant toujours de Nina, même si Ian a eut raison, car c'est un peu ce qui c'est passait ce matin, mais il n'allait pas lâchait l'affaire car c'est peut-être elle la bonne personne.

-Et depuis tout à l'heure tu parle de qu'elle personne, car on dirait que tout ce que tu vient de dire et pour une seule et même personne je me trompe? Déclara Ian curieux.

-Tu le saura tôt où tard dit-il évasivement voulant garder le mystére, c'était que Paul était devenu un romantique depuis tout cela.

-Au faites ta soeur viendra au bal ou pas? Demanda le jeune homme au yeux bleu, il espérait vraiment avoir la présence de Callie à cette soirée pour peut-être encore une fois essayer de s'expliquer.

-Je sais pas je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, je pense que oui pourquoi? Questionna le frére protecteur de Callie, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Ian avait un soudain intêret pour sa soeur.

-Comme sa, je voulait savoir comme elle ne fait pas parti des acteurs je pensait que non mais c'est bien de ne pas l'avoir laisser à part essayat-il de se justifer, Paul était pas trés convaincu mais ne fit comme si de rien n'était, il pensait que c'était encore son côtée frére protecteur qui prenait le dessus.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tout les acteurs de Vampires Diaries était en train de poser devant les photographes, avec leurs plus grands sourirent. Ian, Paul et Nina était en compagnie de journalistes qu'ils leurs posaient des tonnes de questions.

-Comment se passe le tournage entre acteurs et actrices? Demenda une journaliste aux trois acteurs principaux de la serie.

-Sa ce passe super bien, comme toute les autres années, tout le monde s'entend bien et ont est très heureux d'être ici déclara Paul au journaliste qui entendait les fan crier.

-Vous avez quelques trucs croustillants à nous racontez sur la saisons 4? Questionna celle-ci intriguer.

-Oui...Cela va faire mal aux fan mais il y aura un des personnage principaux qui va mourrir dit Nina, en souriant, elle adorait voir les yeux de la journaliste pétillait lorsqu'elle dévoile quelques indices sur la série.

-Et beaucoup de scénes de combat, il y aura beaucoup d'actions dit Ian, la journaliste le dévorer des yeux, elle buvait chaque paroles de ce dernier en dirait quelle voulait le manger, ce qui le troubla.

Aprés avoir répondu à un tas de questions, ils entrérent enfin dans l'hôtel atribuait pour le bal de charité, ils y avaient un tas de célèbriter, Ian rentra en compagnie de Sarah, Joseph et Candice, Kate et Cottrell qui à put se libérer pour sa fiançée, Paul et Nina était venue seule. Il discutérent avec tout le monde, et valser. Ian était avec Sarah en train de discuter avec Gianni Versace la créatrice de Versace.

-Vous savez Gianni j'adore ceux que vous faites vous êtes mon modele, j'aimerais beaucoup vous ressemblez, Gianni sourit face à la déclaration de Sarah, celle-ci continua de la complimenter "Vous êtes la plus belle des Senior dans ce gala". Gianni la regarda furieusement et s'en alla en trombe. Ian roula des yeux face à la déclaration de cette derniere. Il tourna sa tête et vit, une magnifique jeune femme brune qui fit sont entrée avec une robe beige, argenter perlaient de diamands, elle se sentait toute petite devant autant de monde, Ian regarda en sa direction, il resta bouche-bée en la voyant.

-Callie, tu es venue, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe fit Nina surprise de la voir, elle était contente de sa présence car Candice avait fait plus au moin la tête.

-Merci, toi aussi oui, je me suis décidait à venir...Où est Candice s'il te plaît? Demandat-elle en esquissant un léger sourir, Nina l'a montra du doigt elle était en train de danser avec Joseph, il était vraiment mignon ensemble se disait-elle. Elle s'approcha vers la piste de danse et fit un signe de la main lorsque Candice la vit. Celle-ci lâchat Joseph et courra prendre Callie dans ses bras.

-Tu es venut hurla Candice dans les bras de Callie" Oh mon dieu, j'ai du goût en matiére de robe, elle te va à merveille" dit-elle en arretant pas de la complimenter.

-Oui, merci tout sa ces grâce à toi, je suis venue parce que je me suis dit que ce n'est pas à cause d'une pesonne que je ne peut pas profiter de la soirée avec mes amies déclara Callie, elle ne voulait pas se priver une exellente soirée à cause de la présence de Ian.

-Et tu à eut tout à fait raison rétorqua cette derniére contente que sa petite soeur entre guillemet soit présente.

-Ah tu es venut toi! Fit Joseph en soulevant Callie dans ses bras, celle-ci éclata de rire.

-Repose moi, repose moi dit-elle en rigolant " nan mais t'es pas bien " plaisanta la jolie brune, on dirait que tout le monde voulait quelle viennent à cette soirée.

-Tu es magnifique petite soeur déclara Paul en arrivant, elle le prit dans ses bras, car cela faisait une journée quelle ne l'avait pas vu et cela lui avait fait bizarre, elle avait ressentit comme un vide.

-Arrêtte ton chard, c'est toi qui à la classe avec ton costume complimanta Callie, Paul tourna sur lui même en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Viens avec moi, toi il faut que je te présente quelque personne fit Candice en la prenant par le bras. Elle tenait à lui présenter des personnes. Ian n'avait pas quittée Callie du regard depuis qu'elle est rentrée, il l'a trouvait absolument magnifique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme cela? Questionna Sarah en voyant le regard obnibulé de Ian vers quelque chose où quelqu'un.

-Rien, rien dit-il en gardant les yeux sur Callie puis il reposa ces yeux sur Sarah et lui sourit, Callie avait enfin rencontrer Cottrell et elle l'avait trouvais charmant, et maintenant elle était en train de rire avec Candice lorsqu'un jeune homme plutôt mignon l'aborda.

-Bonjour, hum...depuis tout à l'heure je vous regarde et j'aimerai vous invitée à danser en tout bien tout honneur enfin si vous le voulez bien demanda celui-ci, Callie fut assez gêner et lui sourit, quand à Candice elle lui fit un regard assistant.

-Cela serais avec plaisir, mais puis-je savoir votre nom tout d'abord? Lui demandat-elle, ce jeune homme était vraiment charmant ainsi que mignon alors il devait sûrment un défault c'est sûr et certains.

-Je vous le dirait sur la piste de danse lui dit-il avant de la prendre par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse "Je m'apelle Liam Hemsworth" lui dit-il "Et vous?"

-Callie Wesley enchantée fit-elle, il l'a fit tourner sur elle-même, ils discutérent tout en dansant, Callie le trouvait beau, ils avaient des points commun que s'en était presque étonnant puis ils avaient un peu prés le même age il avait tous juste trois ans de différence, Liam l'a trouvait lui aussi tout aussi charmante. Ils furent interrompu pas Ian.

-Hum, hum toussotat Ian pour faire remarquer sa présence, Callie et Liam se retournérent, Callie soupira"Puis-je vous l'emprunter le temps d'une danse?" Demandat-il, Liam regarda Callie pour voir son approbation, elle fit un signe positive de la tête. Ian repris la reléve et Liam sorti de la piste de danse pour aller se prendre un verre de champagne."Tu est magnifique dans cette robe, elle te va à ravir?"

-Fait pas comme si il ne c'était rien passée je t'en veux toujours autant Ian lui dit-elle, elle voulait être formelle avec lui, sa lui avait fait mal ce qui l'avait dit, mais il n'a pas l'air de le comprendre.

-Je sais, c'est pour sa que pour me faire pardonner j'ai parler de toi à la fondatrice de Versace, Gianni Versace c'est une amie et elle est intéresser pas t'es croquis elle voudrait te rencontrer déclara Ian fiére de lui, elle le regarda effrayer.

-Quoi ? Tu na pas fait sa...Oh nan, nan je suis pas prête pour sa et comment ta fait pour te procurer mes croquis? Demandat-elle, elle commençait à paniquer, elle trouvait que ce qui se passer allait trop vite déjà qu'elle a montrer c'est dessins à une personne alors les montraient à d'autre personne cela lui faisait peur.

-Le jour où tu me l'es a montrer, tu en a oublier un, alors j'en ai profiter pour lui montrer, ne t'inquiéte pas elle a adorait la rassurat-il en souriant Tu as du talent n'en doute pas.

-T'aurais jamais dût faire sa dit-elle en s'en allant vers les toilettes pour femme, elle se mit de l'eau sur le visage, elle ne voulait pas dévoiler ces dessins à une autre personne, c'était trop dure. Sarah entra dans les toilettes des femmes et remit du rouge à lévre, Callie l'observa.

-Qu'est-ce qe tu regarde comme sa fit Sarah en l'agressant alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, Callie se mit à rire car elle trouvait son attitude vraiment bas, Torrey et elle se ressemble vraiment, faut pas se demander comment cela fait qu'elle sot meilleure amie.

-Non rien du tout, je me demandais combien de fois vous allez mettre du gloss, sa doit être assez embêtant fit Callie, elle n'allait quand même pas ce laisser marcher sur les pieds par une blonde écerveler.

-Comment ose tu me parler de la sorte, je suis une énorme star fit Sarah en prenant Callie de haut, cette derniére ce prenez pour une giganteste star grâce à une pub.

-Oui c'est sur j'adore votre pub, qui est trés instructif au passage j'ai adorait fit Callie sarcastique, elle l'a trouvait complétement pathétique pour se prendre pour une énorme célèbrité alors que c'est une personne comme une autre juste un être humain.

Callie allait partir quand Sarah lui pris violemment le bras "Ecoute moi bien sale petite garce, tu ne me connait pas et je peut te dire que je pourrais te faire souffrir en un claquement de doigt c'est clair ? elle appuya ses ongles dans le bras de cette derniere. Callie se détacha violemment de sa poigne.

-Moi aussi tu ne me connait pas alors t'es menaces tu peut te les garder pour toi, est-ce que j'ai était bien clair moi aussi fit Callie en partant. Celle-ci sorta en trombe des toilettes, elle était agaçait et énormément énnerver de se prendre la tête pour un rien, elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille une seconde franchement c'était trop demander se disait-elle. Et pas de chance sa n'allait pas s'arranger, Callie bouscula Ian car elle ne l'avait pas aperçut avec son énnervement, celui-ci la rattrappa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, car celle-ci vassiller.

-Oh, tout va bien? Demandat-il inquiet, ce dernier l'attendez depuis tout à l'heure, il voulait s'expliquer mais elle est parti en furie sans aucunes raison.

-Tu ferais mieux de tenir en laisse ta copine crâcha Callie en se retirant violement de son emprise, Ian ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'a ce qu'il aperçoit Sarah sortir des toilettes, il lachat un gros soupir en la voyant.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a encore? Demandat-elle comme si elle ne le savait pas, elle faisait l'ignorante. Ian n'en pouvait plus de sa jalousie permanente.

Aprés l'altercation avec Ian, Callie se trouvait devant l'immeuble complétement frigorifier, elle préfèrait être congeler plutôt que d'affronter encore et toujours Ian, leurs discution n'évoluer pas, elle n'allait que dans un sens. Callie senti soudain quelque chose sur ces épaules qui l'a fit sortir de ces pensées, Liam avait poser sa veste sur elle car il voyait ces lévres devenir violette.

-Merci...T'es sûr de vouloir me l'a passé parce qu'il fait vraiment froid lui dit-elle un peu gêner qu'il prenne froid et elle non.

-Non ne t'inquiéte pas du moment que tu a chaud, c'est le principale il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe malade, après moi c'est pas grave avouat Liam en l'a regardant intensément, Callie regarda le paysage pour évitait son regard et ces magnifique yeux gris, bleu, elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise à ses côtée.

-Wahou, quelle galanterie plaisanta la jolie brune, Liam se mit à rire, il avait un superbe sourir se disait-elle, mais elle reprit vite ces esprits car il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse berner par sa belle petit bouille.

-Il le faut bien pour attirait les fille déclara celui-ci en riant, Callie ouvra la bouche faussement choquer, car d'un côtée il avait pas tord mais c'était comme si il connaissait la manoeuvre pour séduire une femme.

-Et tu pense que je vais tomber sous ton charme, qui te dit que je n'aime pas les bad boy hein? Défiat-elle, ce dernier perdit son assurance et commença à bégayer.

-Cet à dire... Je croyait...Enfin... elle le coupa avant qu'il se mette à dire n'importe quoi, elle commençait à l'appréçiait il est assez amusant pensat-elle.

-Non mais je plaisanter dit-elle en rien " C'est plutôt facile de te faire perdre la tête" fit-elle amusait , elle commançait petit à petit à tomber sous son charme.

-Tu n'a besoin de rien faire pour me faire perdre la tête ton charme me suffit déclara Liam en remettant une méche de cheveux de Callie derriére son oreille, elle le fixa ses yeux en faisant un rire gêner elle lui prit la main, elle était comme hyptnotisée par lui, sa en était atrocement troublant. Ce que ne savait pas Callie et Liam, c'était que ...

**(Que quoi, suite dans le prochain chapitre )**

**Mais Little T et moi même, ne voulons plus poster pour le moment on adore écrire mais quand on voit qu'il y a des centaines de personnes qui lisent notre fiction et qui ne se donne même pas la peine de laisser juste un tous petits commentaire;**

**On se pose souvent la question :**

**Est ce qu'ils aiment bien ? Il n'y aurais pas des choses qu'il faudrait que l'ont change ect... comment PEUT ont avancer sans des critiques constructif, donc nous pensons quond ne postera pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine et les autres semaines qui suivent.**

**Merci :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos commentaires sa nous touche énormément, on ne voulait pas arreter la fiction sa nous faisait un peu mal au coeur on adore écrire, et puis quand on a vu vos commentaires on a décider de poster alors un GRAND MERCI à :**

**Sylvia : Merci d'avoir poster un commentaire et voila la suite on espere qu'elle te plairas.**

**Chloe Wesley : Merci pour ton commentaire et merci d'en avoir laisser un sa nous touche vraiment Merci.**

**Miss-Mylou : Toujours fidele aux poste c'est en partie grace à toi que nous écrivons encore la fiction et que nous la continuons alors voila ton cadeau de Noel :)**

**Guest : On va essayer de mettre plus de moment entre Candice et Joseph :) encore merci pour ton commentaire.**

**BONNE LECTURE LES FILLES !**

**(Les acteurs de la série ne nous appartiennent pas)**

Deux semaines aprés la soirée de bienfaisance, Callie avait fait ses preuves et a était nommée assistante de la fondatrice de Vesace tout cela grâce à Ian, celui-ci avait réussi à se faire pardonner et tout était comme avant enfin presque Ian était devenu un peu distant avec Callie mais celle-ci en a fait abstraction.

Callie fréquenter Liam depuis le bal de charité, elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle s'amusait bien, mais cela provoquer une sensation trés bizarre que Ian n'avait jamais ressentit aupravent, une sention nommée jalousie mais qu'il ne comprenez pas pourquoi. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Liam? Sarah avait de plus en plus remarquer les regards qu'il poser sur Callie et leurs relations entre Sarah et lui c'est quelque peut détérioré.

Callie se trouvait chez Paul, il l'avait invitée à mangé chez lui car celle-ci habitait désormais chez Candice depuis deux jours, ils n'étaient que tout les deux en train de discuté.

-Si tu le dit, j'aime bien te voir ennerver pour des frites fit Paul en lui reprenant une frite dans son assiette pour la narguer.

-Ahhh tu m'ennerve fit-elle elle lui prit son assiette et mangea toutes ces frites presque en s'ettoufant, Paul ne pouvait plus s'empecher de rire quand il vit la scene devant ses yeux énormément hilarante.

-Ah tu vois ceux que sa fait fit-elle la bouche pleine en rigolant Pourquoi tu ris ce n'est pas drole.

-Nan c'est que tu me surprendras toujours toi fit-il en séchant ses yeux .

Le portable de Callie sonna, elle prit son portable et souris en voyant le message qui lui à était envoyé ceux qui n'échappa pas à Paul.

-Ah tu vois maintenant ce que sa fait, c'est moin marrant déclara sa soeur en lui faisant un clin d'oeil pour le taquiné. "Hum, alors toi et Nina sa ce passe bien?" Demanda sa soeur, et oui le lendemin de la soirée ils c'était mis ensemble.

**Flashback:**

Nina rentra dans la loge de Paul sans frapper, elle resta coller dos à la porte en regardant Paul, celui-ci était en train de boutonner sa chemise pour aller la scéne suivante du tournage. Paul l'a regarda avec imcompréhension.

-Pourquoi, tu me l'a pas dit? Demanda Nina toujours coller contre la porte en regardant Paul, il ne comprenez pas où elle voulait en venir. "C'est vrai, je l'ai appris par Torrey elle-même toute la soirée elle c'est lamenté de votre rupture pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit? Redemanda celle-ci en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai voulut te le dire mais... Tu ne ma pas laisser le temps de te le dire, tu a préférait qu'on reste ami c'est toi même qui l'a dit se justifia Paul, il avait essayait de lui dire mais sans succés, elle avait décider que leurs relation n'allait pas plus loin que le professionelle.

-Tu... Tu... J'ai menti, j'ai menti jamais je n'ai voulut qu'on reste que des amis, tu... tu était avec Torrey je voulait pas être la briseuse de couple qui vient et qui te vole, je te voulait à la loyale tout simplement déclara Nina en le fixant intensément.

-Tu peut toujours m'avoir à la loyale dit-il, Nina baissa la tête " Tu peut toujours" redit Paul en montant son visage prés de lui avec son doigt, il lui passé un petit message trés subtile Nina, le fixa longuement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**Fin du flashback:**

-Oui, mieux que bien dit-il tout sourir, Callie la regardait le sourir au lévres, elle voyait la façons dont parler Paul de Nina il avait étoiles dans les yeux, elle était totalement contente qu'il ne soit plus avec Torrey.

-Mieux qu'avec Torrey? Questionna celle-ci curieuse de sa réponse pour voir si il l'a regretter, même si elle en douter.

-Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'a sentait venir celle-la, et oui beaucoup mieux avouat-il en riant gêner "Au moins avec Nina je peut discusté, avoir des discution on va dire intélligente et sa faisait longtemps que je n'en n'avait pas eut plaisantat-il.

-En tout cas je suis contente pour vous, vous allez super bien ensemble déclara Callie en se levant pour débarrasser et les mettrent dans l'évier.

-Et toi et Liam, sa ce passe bien? Demandat-il à son tour, elle soupira car elle n'avait pas du tout la même relation avec Liam comme Nina et Paul ce n'était pas pareille.

-Combien de fois je doit te le dire on n'est juste ami informat Callie en se r'asseyant devant Paul, il l'a regarda un sourcils levée" Quoi, c'est vrai!" dit-elle gêner.

-Hum,Hum fit-il, elle n'aimait pas ces "Hum, hum" elle savait trés bien qu'il ne la croyait pas " Tu en est bien sûr?" Demandat-il, elle le regarda choquer.

-Mais oui! hurlat-elle en le frappant avec la serviette, " Je sais quand même ce que je dit" il l'a regarda en riant, elle lâchat un gros soupir devant la réaction enfantin de son frére." Bon, il faut que j'y aille" lui dit-elle en prenant son sac qui était à ses pieds.

-Oh attend j'allait oublié, tu pourrais faire signé ces papier à Ian s'il te plaît? Lui demandat-il en lui tendant le formulaire de couleur bleu, elle le prit et le feuilleta vite fait avant de lui redonner.

-Nan désoler je n'ai pas le temps et surtout pas envie dit-elle en faisant un peu son enfant car elle ne voulait pas voir Ian, ils n'arrivaient pas à discutaient normalement, il y avait une tension inexplicable entre eux deux.

-Allez s'il te plaît j'ai pas le temps, j'ai une séance photo avec Nina cet aprés-midi? Allez! Déclara son frére en lui retendant le formulaire, Callie lâchat un sourir agaçait, elle ne voulait pas allez le voir, Paul voulait lui demandait pourquoi, mais il ne préférerait pas car il savait qu'elle allait l'envoyer balader.

-Bon tu as gagner, mais tu me revaudrat sa je te le jure avertit Callie avant de s'en aller, Paul fût soulager qu'elle accepte car celui-ci avait une journée charger avec Nina, ils avaient des shooting photo ainsi que des interviews pour Vampires Diaries et l'avancement de leurs couple Stefan/Nina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Elle est pas mal celle la dit Callie en regardant Katerina sortir de la cabine d'essayage, elle était en train de faire des essayages pour choisir sa futur robe de marié. "Quoi que" hésita Callie.

-Mouais elle est bien mais...Mais non fit Kate en tournant sur elle même et en se regardant devant le mirroir, Callie sourit en la voyant même avant son mariage elle commencer déjà à stresser.

-Et toi tu en pense quoi ? Demanda t-elle en s'adressant à Candice qui feuilleter un magasine de robe de marié.

-Quoi euh...Oui, elle est pas mal enfin... Déclara Candice hésitante Kate fit une grimace se regardant encore une fois devant le miroir.

-Enfaite on dirait une grosse meringue boudinait ! S'exclama la futur marié en touchant son ventre, Callie et Candice se retenait fortement de ne pas exploser de rire. "Bahh quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu vient de dire ? Questionna la jeune blonde en riant au côtée de Callie.

-Je sais, mais rien ne me va, je n'ai pas vu la robe qui ma donner des frissons ou j'ai bien pu faire Wahouu fit Kate en s'asseyant à côté de Callie en lachant un gros soupir pour se morfondre sur son pauvre sort de futur marié. En voyant son désespoir Callie n'eut qu'une autre solution.

-J'ai peut être quelques chose à te proposer fit-elle, Kate tourna sa tête

- Je suis preneuse dit moi tous ?" déclara Kate, Callie hésita quelques secondes elle prit son sac, son carnet et lui montra ceux qu'elle avait destiné. Kat pris des mains le carnet et regarda ceux que Callie lui montra très intriguer.

-Oh Mon Dieu Wahouu je...Tu pourrais vraiment me faire cette robe ? Je pourrais vraiment la porter.

-Oui, biensur si tu me le demande fit Callie" tu seras la plus belle des mariées."

-Oh elle lui sauta dans les bras la faisant tomber du canapé "Je l'adore, je l'adore fit elle en sautant partous".

-Je pense que sa veut dire oui rétorqua Callie toute souriante elle va concevoir sa premiere robe de marié.

La vendeuse arriva "Vous avais choisis votre robe Mlle ?"

-Oui je l'ai trouver la vendeuse souris mais pas dans votre magasin fit Kate. La vendeuse resta de marbre Kate alla se changer dans la cabine et Callie et Candice exploserent de rire.

-Tu as fait un travail génial, elle est vraiment superbe ! Remarqua Candice le carnet dans les mains "Ou tu va chercher tous sa il y en a des centaines et ils sont tous differents mais avec quelques chose de commun ?" Demanda la blonde pour connaitre son secret. Callie haussa des épaules, cette derniere exprimer dans ces croquis ceux qu'elle ressenter au fond d'elle.

-Oh faites toi et Liam sa se passe comment ? Demanda Kate toujours dans la cabine d'essayage, Callie soupira d'agacement.

-S'il vous plait vous allez pas commençait vous aussi...Tous se passe absolument bien avec Liam mais on n'est juste amie rectifia la brunette, Candice lanca un regard insistant à Callie.

-J'ai rien dit retorqua Candice en levant les mains en l'air.

-Peut etre mais tu le pense très fort fit Callie, celle ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous le monde pensait qu'elle et Liam sortait ensemble.

-Ah oui moi aussi j'ai pensée que vous sortiez ensemble, il y a des tas de magasines qui parlent de votre relation s'exclama la jolie métysse "Vous êtes vraiment proche" dit-elle en sortant de la cabine avant de s'asseoir entre Candice et Callie.

-Oui on est proche mais on ne sort pas ensemble je le répète et pourquoi je me justifie, sa ne regarde personne tout cela c'est entre lui et moi c'est bien claire fit Callie pour bien se faire comprendre, les 2 jeunes fille acquiésserent de la tête mais pas totalement convaincu.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Très bien je pense que cela sera tout pour le moment, vous pouvez faire une pause dit le photographe en s'adressant à Nina et Paul, les deux tourteraux se regardérent en riant.

-Non, non arrette! Hurlat-elle en riant, Paul l'avait porter telle une marié hors du cadre photo, il l'a posa en la plaçant devant lui. "Tu est vraiment fou quand tu t'y met" plaisanta la brunette en donnant une légère tape sur son bras. Elle adorait ses moment avec lui, car dorénavant ils étaient ensemble et peut être fait l'un pour l'autre qui sait ?

-Je suis fou de toi déclara t-il il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, elle se retira de son étreinte "Moi aussi je suis folle de toi" il la pris par la taille.

-On n'est fait pour s'entendre rétorqua celle-ci, elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.

-J'en suis sur et certain déclara Paul avant de l'embrasser amoureusement, elle commencer à devenir sa drogue, ils sourirent tous les 2 de leurs amour. Quand soudain ils mirent fin à leurs baiser, ils entendirent des applaudissements qui se rapprocher, pour laisser place à une certaine personne du nom de Torrey.

-Oh que c'est mignon dit Torrey sarcastiquement en arretant de frapper dans ses mains. "J'ai faillis avoir une petite larme"fit-elle en essuyant le coin de son oeil.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda son ex petit ami en ignorant complètement ses remarques. Nina quand à elle préfèrait rester en retrait de la conversation, car si elle écoutait encore une fois un commentaire de Torrey, elle allait lui refaire le portrait.

-Je suis venu travailler, tout comme vous répondit cette derniere en souriant, puis elle dériva son regard vers Nina qu'elle regardait de haut en bas suivi d'un regard noir. "Comment as tu pu passer de moi à sa" commenta la brunette hautaine en montrant Nina de la main. Cette remarque eut le dont d'attirait les foudres de Nina, celle-ci allait lui montré de quelle bois elle pouvait se chauffer mais Paul l'a retient à temps en la tenant par taille.

Cela fit mal au coeur de voir Paul aussi proche de Nina "Moi je me demande plutôt ceux qui ma prit de me mettre avec toi crachat Paul, Torrey retenait ses larmes, ces paroles lui avait glacer le sang. "Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller" conseilla Paul, Torrey resta un moment crisper avant de s'en aller, en se mordant la langue. Elle ne voulait pas ce conduire ainsi, mais c'est Sarah qui l'avait obliger en lui disant que Paul retournez dans ses bras mais ce fut effet inverse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oui, oui j'arrive cria Ian en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée où quelqu'un ne pouvait pas s'empecher d'utiliser la sonnette plusieurs fois. "Voila" soupirat-il en ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir Callie. Il l'a fixa choquer qu'elle lui rende visite.

-Tu m'invite à entrée ou tu reste planter la ? Questionnat-elle car cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle était sur le palier et lui entrain de la regarder, elle souriait nerveusement. Elle était assez géner du regard insistant qui lui poser. Quand à lui, il resta quelque peu troubler par Callie.

-Oh...Oui excuse moi fit-il en se décolant pour la laisser entrer, il referma la porte derriere elle. "Alors qu'est ce qui t'ammene ici ? Demanda ce dernier, Callie se mit soudain à rire un peu géner de la situation.

-Je peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ? Fit Ian.

-Hum...Je pense que tu devrais t'habiller même si t'aime montrer ton corps aux jeune femme fit-elle en se mordant la langue, Ian était juste vetu d'une simple serviette qui était enrouler autour de sa ne pouvait admirer son torse il était tous simplement Whaooo. Il fit un signe positif de la tête un peu géner lui aussi de cette situation et monta aux premier se changer dans sa chambre.

-Sinon tu n'a toujours pas répondu à ma question expliqua Ian à travers la porte qui les séparaient. Callie déambulait dans le salon en l'attendant.

-Paul m'a envoyait, pour te faire signer quelques papiers raconta la brune en sortant le formulaire bleu avec un stylos. Ian fût un peu déçu qu'elle ne vienne pas le voir juste pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

-J'ai pensée que tu était juste venu me voir déclarat-il en sortant de sa chambre, Callie, baissa la tête destabilisait par son regard.

-Je ne voulait pas venir, j'ai était contrainte d'aller ici Paul était occuper pour te les donner en main propre et je ne pense pas que Sarah apprécierait de me voir dans les parages expliqua Callie en lui tendant le formulaire, il le prit et signa.

-Tu pense qu'un jour tu va reussir à me pardonner ? Questionna Ian en lui rendant le dossier qu'elle mit dans son sac, elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? se disait-elle.

-Je t'ai déjà pardonner, pourquoi me pose tu cette question ? Demanda t-elle, elle lui avait pardonner depuis longtemps et il le savait pourtant mais c'était difficile de reprendre leurs relations comme elle était avant.

-Comme sa disait-il, elle se retourna pour partir "Parce que c'est plus comme avant, depuis le match de basket c'est plus comme avant depuis que tu passe tout ton temps avec Liam déclara t-il affecter que leurs relations deviennent ainsi.

-Quoi attend maintenant tu ne va tous de même pas mettre sa sur le dos de Liam, il n'a rien avoir la dedans fit Callie en colere qui rejette la faute sur Liam.

-Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi avec toi, j'ai l'impression de faire conneries sur conneries, pourquoi le fait de te voir avec un autre homme me fait mal, pourquoi cette situation m'ennerve au plus au point, pourquoi le fait que tu ne sois pas près de moi me mets dans un état que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi quand je te vois je n'ai qu'une seul envie c'est de t'avoir près de moi, si tu as les réponse à mes questions dis les moi parce que moi la je ne comprend plus rien avouat Ian en la retenant par le bras, celle-ci resta choquer par sa pseudo-déclaration. Il s'avanca de plus en plus pres d'elle, il regarda ses levres mais elle mit une main contre son torse, elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'a...pas le droit de me dire tous sa déclara Callie Tu voulais que tous soit comme avant mais tu vient d'empirer les choses, tu est le meilleur ami de Paul tu t'en rends compte, tu as une petite amie qui t'aime et que tu aime en retour tu n'a pas le droit de me dire tous sa fit elle aux bord des larmes tu n'a pas le droit elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortis de l'appartement.

-C'est pas vrai mais quelle CON! Hurlat Ian, une fois que Callie soit parti, celui-ci mit ces deux mains dans ces cheveux, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il lui avait sortie tout cela, c'était comme si sa bouche avez prit le dessus sur son esprit. Tout cela l'avait mis hors de lui, la colére commençait à le gagner alors il commença à mettre son appartement sans dessus-dessous pour apaiser sa colére.

Callie marchait dans la rue, en séchant une larme qui lui perlait la joue. Celle-ci avait était touchait par les paroles de Ian, mais cela l'avait également troublait , dire quelle ne ressentait rien pour Ian serait un mensonge enfin c'est ce quelle pensée. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était, l'amour est si indéçit qu'on s'y perd. Même si elle voudrait être avec lui, elle ne pourrait pas car il a Sarah et il y a aussi Paul qui n'appréçira guerre cette relation elle se rappella de ceux qu'il lui avait dit.

**FLASHBACK :**

-Ah pousse toi, Ian arrete sa fit Callie en rigolant elle était sur le canapé dans l'appartement à celle-ci

-Aller un bisou fit-il en rigolant en s'approchant d'elle.

-Tu as plein de nutella sur la bouche même pas en rêve Ianounet.

-On non pas se surnom tu c'est bien que je deteste sa Silteplait fit-il en l'implorant des yeux.

-Oui c'est pour cela que j'aime bien, et en plus il te va super bien ce petit nom.

-Ah oui t'en est sur

-Non retire toi sa dans la tête elle courra dans le salon sauta sur le canapé Ian se mit à califourchon sur elle "Non arrête" il mit ses mains aux dessus de sa tête. "Tu sais que beaucoup de femme voudrait être à ta place ?"

-Je leurs donnerais volontier, tu m'écrase et...

-Je dérange fit une voix derriere eux.

Ian se releva vite fait de sur Callie "Paul" celle-ci se releva "Hum Ian tu nous excuse j'ai à parler avec Callie silteplait".

-Oui biensur je vous laisse tous les deux fit-il en prenant sa veste et puis s'en alla.

-Ah tu peut pas savoir comme ont c'est bien amuser...fit-elle pour détendre l'athmosphere.

-A quoi tu joue bordel fit-il en colere.

-Quoi ?

-Toi et Ian c'était quoi sa tu peut m'expliquer ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle ?

-Ecoute je t'es vues, je les vues ce n'est pas de l'amitié il y a beaucoup plus que sa, mais avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose je te préviens et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle il n'a pas interet de te toucher tu ma bien compris tu ne veut tous de même pas briser mon amitier avec Ian hein Callie ?

-Non biensur que non je te le jure il ne se passeras jamais rien entre lui et moi je te le promet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie sortis de ses pensées lorsqu'un klaxon la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de ce bruit, elle vit Liam dans un 4x4 noir au vitre teintée. Bizarrement le voir lui mit le sourir au lévre, elle devait aussi câchait son chagrin, pour ne pas qu'il la bombardes de questions.

-Alors comme sa, tu te met à me suivre? Plaisanta Callie en se cachant derriére un sourir éclatant. Elle ne voulait pas en parler, elle espérait jouait assez bien a comédie pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Aprés avoir parlé à Ian cela l'avait chamboulée et elle devait se changer les idées et ne plus y pensée.

-Pourquoi, c'est un crime? Rigola celui-ci toujours dans sa voiture. "Allait monte, j'te dépose quelque pars?" lui dit-il, Callie regarda les allentours, elle trouvait le ciel d'un bleu magnifique et le vent d'une douceur, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de la journée.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais marcher, il fait si bon dehors que cela serait du gachit de rester emfermée dans une voiture, tu ne croit pas? Déclarat-elle, en l'inssitant un tout petit peu à faire de même, il descenda de sa voiture en souriant joyeusement.

-Tu sais quoi, ta raison cela serait du gachit de ne pas profiter de ce beau soleil éclatant fit-il en entourant son bras autour du cou de Callie tout en la fixant. Callie se demander si le soleil faisait allusion à elle, elle fronçat les sourcils légèrement en souriant, elle pris la main de Liam qui entourait son cou, et marcha au prés de lui dans la rue.

Peut-etre que en passant cette journée avec Liam lui ferait perdre Ian de sa tête, il lui hantée le cerveau, ces paroles l'avait tellement toucher, et complétement troublée à la fois. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une torture ou de la joie de ressentir tout cela pour lui, elle qui ignorait totalement ces sentiments à son égard, elle était complétemnt perdu et ne voulait pas revivre cela.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nan, tu n'a quand même pas abandonnée une fille dans un camping, tu plaisante j'éspére, c'est une de t'es blagues hein? Questionna Candice en compagnie de Joseph, ces deux là étaient en train de se promener, café en main.

-Rectification, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée mais oublié, c'est pas la même chose rectifiat-il en riant de cette annecdote assez amusant. Candice était totalement choquer, il raconter cela comme si c'était une petite histoire amusante, Candice avait de la pitié pour la jeune fille qui c'était retrouver avec Joseph à se moment là.

-J'en revient pas, comment tu peux oubliée ta petite-amie, c'est impossible dit-elle choquer, Joseph haussa des épaules amusait l'air de rien. Elle le regarda la bouche grande ouverte abassourdie. "Rappelle moi de ne jamais faire de camping avec toi".

-Oh arrête toi, je ne t'oublierai pas, puis je parie que tu meurt d'envie de partagée une tente super étroite en ma compagnie raconta celui-ci en s'imaginant la scéne, Candice tira la langue devant l'imagination perverse de ce dernier.

-Franchement tu pense vraiment qu'a cela déclara la jolie blonde en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule. Malgrés tout elle ne pouvez s'empêcher elle aussi de s'imaginez avec lui dans cette tente étroite, mais elle ce ressaisit trés vite.

-Nan je pense à moi, ma carriére, mes amies et souvent à...Toi expliquat-il, Candice tourna soudain son regard vers Joseph en fronçant les sourcils, elle se sentait tout à coup mal à l'aise, l'ambiance est devenu soudain légèrement pesante. "Je plaisante" menti celui-ci en riant faussement, en voyant la tête de Candice, il choisit de faire passe cela à la rigolade alors qu'au fond c'était vraie.

Il a préfèrait dire que c'était une blague plutôt d'assumer c'est sentiment envers elle, il l'apréçiait énormément, mais n'ose pas lui dire, il faisant des allusions pour lui envoyer quelques messages, il lui avouait ces sentiments indirectement, sans jamais lui dire honnêtement alors que elle aimerait peut-être qu'il s'ouvre réellement à elle qui sait?

-Woaw, pendant un moment je t'ai vraiment cru, tu ma fait peur fit-elle une main sur son coeur, ce coeur qui battait à mille à l'heures aprés cette déclaration. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle espérait que cela soit vraie, au fond d'elle, elle espérait que cela soit vraie mais non.

-Je t'ai eu! Dit-il en riant, elle regarda en souriant. " Viens sa te dirait d'aller voir Paul ?" proposa ce dernier en partant devant, il ignorait qu'il était avec Nina en séance photo et tout ce qui s'en suit.

-Cela serait bien, mais je ne pense pas, il est avec Nina à leurs shooting photos, tu te rappelle? Demandat-elle en tournant son doigt sur sa tempe, elle le trouvait mignon à être tête en l'air comme cela. Cela ne se voyait pas comme cela mais ils avait beaucoup de points communs tout les deux, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...Pas grave on va chez Ian, allez vient rétorqua Joseph en la prenant par la main, tout en courrant. "Taxi" hurlat-il, un taxi les pris, il ouvra la porte pour Candice en parfait gentleman, et monta ensuite, direction chez Ian.

Nina et Paul était à la cafétèria, en train de ce partager un cheese-cake à une table, Nina était assise devant Paul, celle-ci fixait depuis un bon moment la table juste derriere ou se trouvait Torrey à lire un magazine de mode. Paul suivit le regard de Nina et vit par-dessus son épaule Torrey et soupira.

-Ne fait pas attention, fait comme si elle n'était pas là conseilla Paul en regardant Nina, celle-ci baissa les yeux, elle se sentait mal à l'aise de voir l'ex de son petit-amie, elle se sentait mal pour Torrey.

-J'aimerais mais de l'a voir comme cela et bien...Je me sent coupable avouat Nina en baissant les yeux, elle se sentait coupable car c'était en parti à cause d'elle que sa avait casser entre Paul et Torrey, puis en se mettant à la place de Torrey cela doit être dur de voir son ex en compagnie d'une autre aussi rapidement.

-Pourquoi? Tu n'a pas à l'être le seul à être coupable dans l'histoire c'est bien moi, je l'ai quitté pour être avec toi, si sa c'est pas salaud de ma part, je ne l'aimait pas mais toi...Je t'aime déclara Paul en prenant la main de Nina, celle-ci leva soudain les yeux avec un léger sourir, mais avec une pointe de culpabilitée.

-Je t'aime aussi rétorqua elle aussi, il c'était enfin avouait leurs amour, ils avaient maintenant tout deux scéller leurs coeur l'un à l'autre. " Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle" avouat-elle. Paul essayait de se mettre à sa place et c'est vraie que cela ne devait pas être facile.

-Je comprend, mais ne te fait pas de mal pour rien, car le plus fautive dans cette histoire c'est bien moi et encore moi pas toi d'accord? Questionnat-il, il n'aimait pas la voir dans cette état car tout était de sa faute et non la sienne. Nina fit un signe postive de la tête, Paul se leva et s''assit juste à côtée d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Callie et Liam était en train de se balader le long du trottoir en regardant les vitrines des magasins, Callie avait enfin évader la pensée de Ian dans sa tête et là, elle ne pensait que s'amusait en compagnie de son ami.

-Woaw, elle est pas mal fit Liam en regardant une robe que porter une femme mannequin qui posait dans la vitrine, Callie examina minutieusement la robe en réflchant.

-Humm...Nan, je croit pas, elle est trop, trop VERT KAKI dit-elle en montrant de la main la robe, elle est d'une rare mocheté comme on en voyait peu, elle se demandait si c'était pour rire où si il aimait vraiment cette robe.

-Non, moi je parler de la mannequin déclara celui-ci en admirant la femme qui posait, en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main, Callie le regarda choquer et le frappa lergérement, ils se mirent à exploser de rire. Ils décidérent d'aller se chercher une glâce au Parc, Callie prit une glâce au chocolat et Liam a la vanille, elle commençérent à déambulaient dans le parc quand soudain un énorme chien courra vers eux et sauta sur Liam qui le fit tomber.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai hurla Liam, au sol, Callie se mit à exploser de rire sans s'arrêter, elle aida Liam à se lever mais elle servit un peu à rien tellement elle était morte de rires elle n'avait plus de force dans les bras.

-Oh il est trop mignon, sa va toi? Dit-elle en s'accroupissant pour prendre la tête de la grosse boule de poils, elle le carressa de partout jusqu'a ce que celui-ci la fit basculer sur l'herbe pour la faire s'assoir sur les fesses.

-Mignon, tu trouve cette chose mignon, il m'a sauter dessus préçisa Liam en tapotant ces vêtements, Callie leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'était qu'un chien pas de quoi en faire tout un plat se disait-elle.

-Oh je suis vraiment désoler Monsieur s'excusa une jeune fille d'à peine onze ans complétement essoufflée, elle a dût lui courrir aprés depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui, tu peux l'être faut tenir mieux en laisse ton chien crâchat Liam à cette petit fille, Callie lui lançat un regard noir, la petite le regard l'air de dire" t'es qui pour me dire sa toi".

-Excuse-mon amie, il est à toi cette grosse boule de poils? Demanda Callie en frottant le dos du chien, Liam resta en retrait les bras croiser, encore contrarier pas le fait qu'il soit tomber.

-Oui, il s'appelle Nai, oui, c'est toi dit-la petiteen s'adressant à son chien, qui lui faisait plein de léchouille, Callie était encore assise par-terre et riait devant la complicitée de Nai et cette petite.

-Hum, originale comme nom! S'exclama Callie en aquiéssant de la tête. " Tu ne trouve pas monsieur rabajoie?" Demandat-elle en parlant à Liam qui tirait la tête.

-Au début je voulait l'appellait Ian, mais mes parent m'ont dit que ce n'était pas un nom pour un chien alors j'ai pris ce prénom à l'envers expliqua la petit fille en prenant la laisse de Nai. " Bon il faut que j'y aille au revoir" déclara la petite fille en prenant son chien qui au passage aboya sur Liam.

Callie resta bloquer devant l'endroit où se trouvait la petite fille et son chien, elle qui avait enfin sorti Ian de sa tête et bien le voîlà de retour de plus belle, elle se mit à rire, les dieux étaient donc contre elle à se moment là. Elle voulait le sorti de sa tête mais non il revenait au galop. Elle lâchat un gros soupir en mettant ces mains dans son visage, Liam l'a regarda et s'assit à côter d'elle sur l'herbe.

-Hé, t'es sur que sa va? Demandat-il inquiet en la voyant, Callie le dit et préférait s'engouffrer dans le noir totale en ferment les yeux et en ne pensant plus rien et faire le vide. Voyant son silence Liam l'a prit dans ces bras et resta avec elle sans emmettre un seule son.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ici? Demanda Candice en passant le pallier de chez Ian, à ses côtée se trouvait Joseph qui regarder l'apparte la bouche ouverte. L'appartement était sans dessous-dessus, tout était par-terre même les meubles. Ian était allongé sur le canapée en train de dormir, sa avez dût le fatiguer d'avoir fait autant d'effort physique.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ici? Questionnat Candice en frappant Ian avec un coussin, cellui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, en se frottant les yeux, Candice le frappa encore un coup pour bien le réveiller." Y'a eut un ouragan ici? Ou une tornade? Demanda Candice. Ian regarda les allentours et remarqua la hauteur des dégats qu'il avait fait.

-J'opterait pour la tornade! Plaisanta Ian en se levant tout en riant, Candice le regarda abassourdie, Joseph se retint de rires car cela n'allait pas plaire à Candice. Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même humours car Candice était plutôt de mauvais poil.

-C'est toi qui à fait tout cela? Demanda Joseph en reprenant son sérieux, Candice regarda encore une fois les allentours de la maison, et bien ce sera la femme de ménages qui sera contente sedisait-elle.

-Oui réponda Ian seulement, il se leva et alla se chercher une biére dans le frigo, Joseph et Candice le suivérent en évitant tout les objets sur leurs passage.

-Et tu a fait tout cela tout seul? Questionnat Joseph, Ian hôchat de la tête tout en buvant dans sa bouteille de biere. "La classe" commentat-il, Candice le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi, et aprés c'est qui qui va ranger tout cela hein? Et puis la question la plus importante pourquoi ta fait ça? Demandat-elle, en fixant Ian, celui-ci baissa des yeux.

-Parce que j'en avait envie répondit Ian en levant les yeux, avec son sourir au coin, Joseph ne plus s'empêcher de rires, il trouvait cela hilarant, on dirait un gamin et sa mére qui le gronde parce qu'il à mit l'appartement sans dessus-dessous en son absence.

-Ah oui, je comprend mieux tu t'ennuyait alors tu t'es dit tiens je vais foutre le bordel dans la maison sa va passer le temps dit-elle sarcastiquement, Joseph et Ian exquissérent des sourires.

-Oui, c'est à peu prés sa rétorqua Ian en regardant Candice amusait, celle-ci le regarda inquiéte, pourquoi aurait-il fait cela, ce n'était pas son genre se disait-elle.

-Nan sérieusement, si tu a un probléme dit le nous, on est t'es amis tu peut tout nous dire nan? fit-elle en essayant de la faire parler et de le prendre en quelques sorte par les sentiments.

-Je me suis disputer avec Callie murmurat-il, Joseph et Candice firent en même temps "quoi", Ian ne voulait pas se répèter mais le fit quand même. " Je me suis disputer avec Callie" répéta ce dernier agaçait de sa dispute avec celle-ci.

-Pourquoi en même temps sa ne me choque pas vraiment tu la dans la peau fit Joseph, car depuis quelque temps il c'était rapprochait de Callie, ils étaient tout deux devenue confidents, ils se confiaent tout enfin lorsqu'il se croisée car ils voyaient en l'un l'autre une oreille attentives qui pouvez leurs donner des conseils.

Ian ne voulait pas réponde à cette question, en faite il l'a redouter, il ne voulait pas parler de cette dispute car si il l'a racontée il devait dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour Callie et cela il voulait le garder pour lui, et ne le dévoiler à personne à part à Callie car c'était elle l'a principale conçernée.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est quoi que tout cela? Candice, Ian et Joseph entendirent Sarah criait de loin, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur de voir la petite surprise que lui avait laisser Ian.

-"On c'est fait cambriolée ou quoi?"

-Nan, c'est I... Aïe Candice n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Ian se mit à côtée d'elle et l'a pinçat pour qu'elle arrêtte de parler.

-Oui, malheureusement on c'est fait cambriolée il était deux et j'ai rien put faire menti Ian en faisant la moue, Sarah se préçipita vers lui.

-Oh mon amours sa va tu na rien, ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal? Demanda celle-ci inquiéte en gobant tout ce qui lui avait, en faite elle était pas si fine que cela.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle croit vraiment ce qu'il dit? déclara Candice tout bas en s'adressant à Joseph, celui-ci souffla en voyant le manque de sens de Sarah.

-J'en n'ai bien peur dit-il en riant, Candice se mit elle aussi à rire devant la nullitée de cette derniére, parce que faudrait vraiment être cruche pour croire un telle mensonge alors qu'il n'y a que le salon de "Cambriolée". Sarah tenait trés fortement Ian dans ces bras, Candice et Joseph ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rires devant cette scéne sa sonner tellement faux pour eux.

-Désolé les amis, mais cela ne vous dérangeraient pas de nous laissaient seules, j'aimerais lui parlait seul à seul déclara Ian, il voulait parlait avec Sarah de quelques chose d'assez important.

-Oh oui, y'a pas de soucis fit Joseph en prenant Candice par la taille, celle-ci ne voulait pas partir elle voulait écoutait leurs conversation. " Allait vient toi" dit-il en essayant de la prendre avec lui, cette derniére céda et s'en alla, pour une fois elle aimerait être une petite souris pour tout entendre, Candice et Joseph partirent laissant Ian et Sarah seul.

-Sarah il faut qu'on parle...

**Voila la fin du chapitre est arrivé !**

**Dites nous ceux que vous en pensez laissez un tout petit commentaire et encore merci pour vos commentaires du precedent chapitre :)**

** A votre avis que va dire Ian à Sarah** ?

**Et la relation entre Ian et Callie comment va t-elle être ?**

**PASSER UN TRES BON NOEL ! *-***


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Voici le 9ème Chapitre nous espérons que vous allez appréciez on au eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ont doit le reconnaître, l'imagination nous as manquer sur ce coup la :) **

** Sylvia : C'est vrai qu'ont essayent de faire intervenir un peu tous les personnages pour que cela devienne plus interessant et ne t'inquiéte surtout pas dans ce chapitre il y auras un bon moment Ian/Callie et tu verras dans les prochains chapitre un Ian très jaloux.**

**Miss-Mylou : Que va dire Ian à Sarah tu le seras dans ce chapitre, c'est que l'ont n'a pas assez approfondis la dispute Callie et Paul et ont la remarquer juste après avoir poster aucune logique mais on n'est contente que tu est apprécier le 8ème chapitre.**

**KlausForever81 : Hum...Whaouuu merci que de compliments, merci de suivre notre fiction sa nous touche énormément. C'est vrai qu'entre Ian et Callie il y a un truc mais est ce qu'ils seront ensemble ? Ah la grande question. T'inquiète nous aussi on à envie de la tuer Sarah ont n'adore la détester. Little T et moi ont n' a eu un grand coup de coeur pour Joseph et Caroline ils vont super bien ensemble mais il faut que l'ont te disent que tous ne seras pas rose dans leur relation. Ouiiii ont déteste Elena ont trouve qu'il y a bien trop de fiction sur Damon/Elena que sa en devient exaspérant. Encore merci pour ton commentaire sa nous fait chaud au coeur.**

**Mercii à vous les filles ont vous adore :D**

**Les acteurs de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartient pas mais Callie Ouiii.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Le lendemain matin vers les alentours du déjeuner, Callie se trouvait dans l'établissement de Versace elle commencer à confectionner minutieusement la robe de marié de Kate. Après la petite sortie avec Liam, elle était partie directement dans la maison de création. Elle devait se changer les idées, elle avait passée tout la nuit, sans manger, sans faire une seule pause, elle n'avait pas pris une seule seconde de repos. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose et cela avait bien marchait jusque là. Il était maintenant 12:30, elle n'avait rien avaler et mourrait de faim, mais continua tout de même son travaille sans lâchait prise, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par les mouvements extérieur.

-Hé c'est tellement grand ici que j'ai faillit mis perdre déclara Joseph en entrant dans l'atelier de Callie, dans ces main ce trouvait un sandwich, qu'il avait acheté a la cafétéria en passant. L'odorat de Callie se développa soudain et elle se précipita vers la nourriture qui lui était tendu sous le nez.

-Oh t'es un amour! Fit-elle en le prenant dans les bras, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas mangeait depuis des années entières, elle mangea une bouchée et continua la robe. Joseph la voyait complètement absorbée pas son travaille, elle était sur sa machine à coudre les yeux tout rond avec des cernes autours de ces yeux, cela ce voyait dans ces yeux qu'elle était horriblement fatiguait.

-C'est un plaisir, même si au départ c'était pour moi plaisanta Joe en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant juste devant elle, elle ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'il lu adressa la parole, trop préoccupée par les bout de tissus qu'elle cousait. "Callie tu es sûr que tu va bien? Tu a l'air fatiguait on dirait que tu a passée toute la nuit ici" dit-il en riant.

-C'est le cas informa Callie en se levant pour poser le bout de tissus sur le mannequin, elle bougeait de partout, cela donnée le tournis a Joseph qui la stoppa en mettant ces mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, à son touchait elle sursauta pour une raison qu'elle ignorait cela devait être la fatigue qui l'a rendait assez à cran.

-Tu a passé toute la nuit ici pour la robe de marié de Kate? Demanda ce dernier, hallucinant un peu, c'est qu'elle adorait vraiment Kate pour travailler tout la nuit et s'acharner sur une simple robe blanche.

-Oui, et puis sa valait le coup, elle est magnifique nan? Questionna la jeune brune, il lui fallait un avis d'une autre personne qu'elle. Elle n'était pas très confiante de son travaille et elle était prête à recommençait si il le fallait.

-Et bien...C'est une robe de mariée, elle ressemble à une robe de mariée comme toutes les autres non? Répondit Joseph qui n'y connaissait absolument rien, elle avait demandait à la mauvaise personne. Callie fronça des sourcils elle n'était pas confiante par rapport à cette robe mais elle était sûr et certaine que celle-ci était unique en son genre, il n'y en avait pas deux comme celle-ci sa elle en était certaines.

-Une robe de mariée comme les autres répétât-elle en riant, mais ce n'était pas un rire de joie non, c'était un rire de fatigue pour cachait son envie de sommeil et un peu de meurtre envers Joseph qui à osez dire que c'était une robe confectionnait comme les autres. " Non je ne croit pas?, Tu sais combien de temps j'ai passé pour la confectionnait et toi tu me dit que c'est une robe comme les autres et puis pourquoi je te demande ton avis en faite? dit-elle, Joseph fût surpris de ce soudain changement d'humeurs.

-Oui, tu a raison de toute façons moi je n'y connaît absolument rien, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière déclarât-il, il ne voulait pas la contredire surtout dans un moment pareille. " Callie tu es vraiment, vraiment sûr que sa va?" Demandât-il encore une fois inquiet de son état.

-Oui, tout va bien, que cela soit santé ou vie en général tout va pour le mieux rétorqua celle-ci en continuant de travaillait un autre bout de tissus avec sa machine à coudre.

-Et quand est-il de l'amour? Questionna ce dernier espèrent touchait le point sensible mais Callie n'eut aucun réflexe quelconque, elle était toujours dans son travaille manuel.

-L'amour? Redit-elle en riant de plus belles. " L'amour n'existe pas, il n'y a aucun amour dans ce monde qui soit vrai. L'amour et fait de peine et non de joie, quoi qu'on fasse, quoi qu'on disent cela nous tombe dessus, il nous fait souffrir, L'amour créait toujours des problème, il y a toujours des dommages, une fois que tu est heureux avec la personne que tu affectionne il y a toujours des obstacles qui s'installent l'amour est ainsi fait, l'amour ne se contrôle pas c'est elle qui te contrôle déclarât-elle sans regardait une seule fois Joe. "Pour moi l'amour, le vraie n'existe pas" dit-elle en croisant le regard attrister de Joseph.

-Tu ne dit pas cela par rapport à ta dispute avec Ian hier après-midi? Demanda-il en cherchant le regard de Callie, en entendant ce nom, elle resta de marbre et regarda le tissus de la robe jusqu'à ce quelle ce blesse avec la machine à coudre.

-Aie dit-elle en se levant brusquement pour entourait sa main d'un ruban rouge vif, couleurs du sang et d'amour. "De quelle dispute tu parle, je ne voit pas de quoi tu fait allusion?" Joseph lui prit la main et la conduit au lavabo à côté en essuyant sa plaie celle-ci gémit de douleurs.

-Hier, Candice et moi étions venus dans l'appartement de Ian, il avait fait un bordel pas possible, on va dire qu'une tornade et passait par là, et c'est là qu'il nous à dit qu'il c'était disputé avec...Toi raconta Joseph en entourant la main de Callie avec une serviette.

-Chacun sa façons de ce défoulée déclara celle-ci à haute-voix, lui avait tout foutue en l'air et elle, elle passait ces nerfs en créant la robe de mariée de son amie, ils avaient tout deux passaient leurs nerfs sur quelque choses de particuliers.

-Tu avoue donc, que vous aviez eut une dispute plutôt électrique? Dit-il en faisant son super psychologue à la Joseph Morgan, il arrivait parfaitement à la faire parler.

-Oui, je l'avoue et quoi? Tu va essayait de me faire tirer les vers du nez, on c'est disputés tout simplement il n'y à pas d'explication expliqua cette dernière en plantant des aiguilles dans le mannequin en bois.

-Je ne te demande rien, mais si tu me dis ceux que tu ressens je ne te jugerais en aucun cas informa Joseph en se voulant rassurant, il savait parfaitement qu'il se passée quelque choses entre eux deux, mais voyant dorénavant comment Callie percevait l'amour, Ian aura du fil à retordre.

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux "Qu'est ce que je dois faire, je suis perdu Joseph" Il s'avança près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas vraiment te conseiller mais écoute ton coeur.

-D'un côté il y Ian mais il est avec Sarah, il y aussi Paul qui voit d'un très mauvaise oeil notre relation et d'un autre côté il y a Liam aucune complication avec lui.

Joseph l'écouta sans rien dire, elle était vraiment perdu. Elle se retira de son étreinte.

-Bon arrêtons de parlait de moi et parlons plutôt de toi et Candice dit-elle en essuyant ses joues qui avait laisser couler ses larmes et qui laisser place sourire vicieux aux lèvres c'était son couple préférer, elle ne pouvait se passait des petits potins de Candice et Joseph et leurs avancements dans leurs relations et qui fera le premier pas?

-Je sais pas à toi de me le dire dit-il en riant, Callie fit l'air penseuse en riant, elle était l'entremetteuse de ces deux personnages, les deux demandaient tout le temps ce que l'un pensaient de l'autre et Callie en jouait pour exagérer un tout petit peu pour faire accélérer les choses.

-Je peut juste te dire quelle n'est pas indifférentes lorsqu'elle est à t'es côté avoua Callie en se frottant les mains intérieurement, il eut un sourire victorieux, il s'imaginait bien la scène avec Candice, cette attirance pour elle est venue si soudainement qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu venir."Oh tient en parlant du loup" dit-elle en recevant un appelle vidéo de Candice, Joseph le reçut aussi.

Callie, Joseph, Nina, Paul et Ian reçurent chacun d'entrent eux le petit message vidéo que leurs avait dédier Candice, celle-ci avait une petite activité pour le petit groupe.

_Hé salut tout le monde, je vous envoie cette vidéo pour que vous tous vous venaient_

_avec moi, faire une activité plutôt hard, alors amené vos tenues de sports et ne faites_

_pas vos dégonflée ok? Et puis cela nous feras du bien de sortir un peu tous ensemble_

_alors venaient. C'EST UN ORDRE! Je vous envoie l'adresse alors à tout de suite._

-Elle est sérieuse? Demanda Callie en regardant toujours son portable, celle-ci était tellement fatigué que faire du sport cela lui disait absolument rien du tout, Joseph voyait bien la fatigue dans ces yeux, celui-ci la pris sur ces épaules en sac à patates." Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?"

-On va aller chez moi, puis chez toi allez chercher nos affaires de sports, et on va y aller! Et ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras dormir dans la voiture, là où elle est c'est à 1:30 d'ici cela va te faire une petite sieste expliquât-il confiant en se dirigeant vers la porte. Callie contrainte souffla et se laissa prendre pas Joseph et elle commença petit à petit à fermez les yeux.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bon, tu peut nous dire pourquoi tu nous à fait venir? Demanda Nina en s'adressant à Candice, ils y avaient Paul, Ian, Nina et Candice. Ils ignoraient la raison exacte de leurs venus et la jeune blonde refusaient de cracher le morceau.

-Je ne dirait rien tant que tout le monde ne sera pas présents confit-elle les bras croiser, bien décider à ne rien dévoilé. Les quatre jeunes acteurs se trouvaient sur un pont bien solide, vraiment vraiment très haut vaut mieux ne pas avoir le vertige pour regarder en bas.

-Et pourquoi, on n'est sur ce pont avec des tenues de sports? Questionna Ian en regardant les alentours, Candice mimât une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche et la ferma à clef en la jetant au dessus du pont. "Très bien" dit-il en soupirant.

-Je suis complètement fatigué, t'es sûr qu'on peut pas faire demi tour allez vient déclara Callie en se retournant pour partir, Joseph la prit et mis son bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de partir malgré sa fatigue. Ils étaient en train de traverser le pont, ils étaient à mis chemin et allaient bientôt rejoindre tous le groupe.

-Je sais, mais tu à très bien entendu Candice celui ou celle qui ne sera pas présent et bien... Je ne voudrais juste pas être à sa place plaisantât-il pour lui remonter le morale. "Tiens ils sont là" dit-il en les voyant au loin.

-Ah tiens là je peut enfin parler déclara Candice en apercevant Joseph et Callie venir ensemble, Ian ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire " sa change de d'habitude" dit-il ce qui lui valut un regarde noir de la part de la jeune blonde.

Joseph et Callie arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur du groupe, Callie regardaient tout le monde jusqu'à entrevoir le regard de Ian, pendant quelque secondes ils se fixèrent jusqu'à baissaient instinctivement leurs regards.

-Bon maintenant, je suppose que tu peut enfin nous dire pourquoi nous sommes tous ici? Informa Paul qui était resté muet jusque là, Candice sourit de plus belle.

-Oui, alors je vous ait tous invité à venir, parce que tout d'abord je ne voulait pas faire cette activité toute seule et parce que cela sera une expérience inoubliable pour chacun d'entre nous dit-elle en gardant un peu le suspense.

-Oui, et qu'elle est cette expérience? Demanda Callie en baillant de plus belle, elle était tellement fatigué quelle prier pour que cela ne soit pas une expérience complètement folle, connaissant Candice ces prièrent ne servirons strictement à rien.

-Nous allons faire du saut à l'élastique, c'est pas géniale sa en plus on fait sa en couple comme sa on n'est pas tout seul, alors sa vous dit? Demandât-elle même si elle s'en fichait un peu de leurs avis, car elle l'es forceraient de toute manière.

-De toute façon pourquoi je vous demande votre avis, vous avez pas fait 1h30 de route pour rien fit la jolie blonde.

Tout le groupe déglutit avec peine, ils avaient tous maintenant une boule au ventre, cette expérience pourrait être chouette, mais surtout mortelle et ils tenaient tous à leurs vies pour essayer.

-Moi je suis partant, mais à condition que je la fasse avec Candice bien évidement fit Joe en levant sa main, et ce mettant au côtés de Candice." Allez faites pas vos dégonflées, Callie?" dit-il en l'incitant, tout le monde l'a regardaient, elle qui voulait juste dormir baillât encore une fois.

-Au point où j'en suis dit-elle en se mettant à ses côtés, tout le monde la regardait surpris." Venaient, sa va être sympas" déclara celle-ci.

-Moi, je veut bien le faire à condition de le faire avec Paul avoua Nina, en prenant la main de Paul. "Tu es d'accord?" Demanda celle-ci avec la main un peu tremblante. Il lui fit un signe positive de la tête et alla aux côtés de Callie.

-Ils ne reste plus que toi dit Candice en s'adressant à Ian. "En plus si tu ne le fait pas, Callie ne pourra pas le faire, car c'est en couple qu'il faut le faire" dit-elle pour le faire réagir si c'est avec Callie.

-Qui à dit que je le ferait avec lui? Demanda Callie moins confiante que tout à l'heures, là elle commençait à avoir peur, pas du saut à l'élastique mais d'être aussi proche de lui et partagée cela avec lui.

-Tu es bien obligée, Paul le fait avec Nina et Joseph avec moi, il ne reste plus que vous deux dit-elle fière de son coup, elle espérait que cela les fasse ce rapprocher. Callie l'a regarda, elle savait très bien quelle avait quelque choses derrière la tête, elle à toujours quelque chose derrière la tête se disait-elle.

-Très bien, alors tu le fait avec moi? Demanda Callie en le regardant, même si elle essayer d'échapper à son regard là elle devait bien le regarder pour lui parler. Malgré quelle connaisse c'est sentiment à son égard elle devait passé outre et les laissé derrière elle.

-Si tu veux, mais si tu préfère le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre enfin tu... Candice lui coupa la parole avant qu'il ne finisse c'est bafouillage. Paul remarqua ce changement soudain de comportement lorsque Ian se trouvait avec sa soeur, il y avait une tension qui se sentait et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Bon, vous réglé cela entre vous déclara Candice, pour vite passé et faire ce quelle attendait depuis tout à l'heures. "Alors il y a deux voiture qui nous attend, une fois que nous seront en bas, Nina et Paul auront une voiture pour eux, mais ne nous attendez pas prenez la route dés que vous êtes à terre, et nous on la partage avec Callie et Ian, elle nous emmènerons chez moi, je vous invite". dit-elle tout le monde fit un signe positive de la tête.

Nina et Paul était le premier couple à passé, Ils y avaient des professionnelles pour les attachés correctement, ils étaient face à face, Nina était toute tremblante comme une feuille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passé rassura Paul, en lui embrassant la joue, celle-ci hochât de la tête en expirant et aspirant tout en fermant les yeux, elle entoura ces bras autours du cou de ce dernier pour ne pas le perdre.

-Très bien, 3...2...1... Maintenant hurla Candice, et c'est à ce moment où ils quittèrent le pont, et on les voyaient remontaient et descendre comme une araignée avec sa toile. De là on entendez les cris persistant de Nina qui hurlait de plus belle, elle à sûrement percer un tympans de Paul.

-Maintenant c'est à notre tour déclara Joseph en se positionnant devant Candice, elle était tout excité de le faire depuis le temps quelle en rêvait.

-Oh Callie tient, tu peut l'ouvrir lorsque tu sera en bas s'il te plaît? Dit-elle en tendant un papier à Callie, cette dernière hochât de la tête avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

-Prête à s'envoyait en l'air! Plaisanta Joseph pendant que les professionnelles les attachés, Candice explosa de rires même dans un moment pareille il avait toujours la blague facile. La jolie blonde décompta et la seconde d'après ils étaient déjà en bas, mais cette fois si ce n'était pas des cris de peurs que Callie et Ian entendaient mais des cris de joie venant de Joseph et Candice.

-Je croit bien que c'est à notre tours maintenant dit Ian en se positionnant face à Callie, celle-ci fit un signe positive en regardant le sol." Si tu veut pas le faire avec moi, ne le fait pas c'est pas grave" dit-il en voyant que d'être en sa compagnie la gêner quelque peu.

-Non, c'est bon, on va bien s'amusait dit-elle en le regardant, tout les deux était face à face collaient l'un contre l'autre, cela la troublait d'être aussi proche de lui, sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de lui, leurs proximité lui manquait et cela c'était assez dur de le cacher, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieur elle s'en voulait de pensait à tout cela.

-Avant de sauté je peut t'avouait quelque chose? Demanda celui-ci, elle le regarda avec incompréhension, elle espérait que cela ne soit pas encore une déclaration car là, elle en avait assez entendu de sa part. " J'ai quitté Sarah!"

-Tu a QUOIIIIII? Celle-ci était en train de hurlait de peur, elle n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase qu'ils avaient déjà quittés le pont, maintenant ils ne faisaient que de monté et descendre.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe Callie prit fortement Ian dans ces bras et ferma fermement ces yeux de peurs de regarder en bas, et de crier tellement fort quelle en perdrait la voix, elle resta crispé ne voulant pas le lâchait, trop peur de partir dans les airs. Ian quand à lui avait fermez les yeux et sentait la pression de l'étreinte de celle-ci, il en profita lui aussi pour entourez ces bras autour de sa taille et l'agripper tellement fort pour ne pas quelle parte.

**Flash-Back: **

-Sarah j'aimerais te parler de... Ian eût peine à chercher ces mots, il essayait de lui dire tout en douceur, sans lui faire de la peine. Sarah le regardait avec incompréhension, mais lorsque qu'une phrase commence par cela, cela ne présager rien de bon.

-Nan...Ne dit plus rien, je sais par quoi ce finissent ce genre de phrases là dit-elle ne voulant connaître la suite. " Ne fait pas cela, après tout ce qu'on l'on n'a vécu... Ian" déclara celle-ci avec une toute petite voix.

-Je ne veut pas te quitter Sarah fit Ian, Sarah ouvrit les yeux en grand, en retrouvant un petit sourire victorieux. " Je veux seulement faire une pause" rétorquât il, Sarah eut de suite un choc, personne, non personne ne lui disait de faire une pause, les pauses c'est pour les filles désespéraient mais pas pour elle.

-Une pause, dit moi que tu plaisante répondit-elle en faisant un rire nerveux, Ian fit un signe négative de la tête. "Ahah, tu te fout de moi, personne, je dit bien personne ne me jette comme cela en me disant de faire une pause" crachat Sarah en perdant un peu la tête.

-Je suis désolé mais... J'ai besoin de me retrouvait un peu déclara Ian, en baissant la tête honteux de plaquer en quelque sorte Sarah comme cela, mais en ce moment il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-C'est à cause d'elle tout cela hein? Demanda Sarah avec plein de venin dans la voix, Ian fronça des yeux, il ne voyait pas de qui elle voulait parlait." Callie " fit-elle avec dégoût à ce prénom.

-Mais arrête de quoi tu parle, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne se strictement rien avec Callie menti ce dernier, car oui il voulait faire une pause avec Sarah pour mieux comprendre ces sentiments avec Callie et avec une petite envie peut-être de l'es approffondire. Mais il devait mentir pour ne pas faire souffrir Sarah.

-Tu ne sait pas mentir, dés que je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je sentait bien que cela serait un obstacle à notre couple. Tu ne voit pas quelle fait tout cela parce qu'elle est totalement jalouse de moi, cette fille n'est qu'un parasite qu'il faut exterminé dit Sarah en mettant une main sur la joue de Ian.

-Arrête fit-il en retirant sa main de sa joue, il croyait que cela aurait était plus facile que sa, qu'elle aurait compris, mais elle est plus tenace qu'il ne le pensait, puis il à découvert une facette plutôt sombre de sa personnalité qu'il ne lui plaisait pas du tous.

-"Bien, tu veut la jouait comme cela, et bien on va se l'a faire ta foutue pause et attend j'ai encore mieux, on n'a qu'a ce quitté totalement comme sa tout le monde est heureux. Mais écoute moi bien Ian Joseph Somerhalder" "c'était la première fois qu'elle utilisait son nom en entier "si je franchit cette porte et que tu ne me retient pas, je te jure que tu va vite le regretter et sa c'est moi qui te le dit, tu ne me connaît absolument pas annonçât-elle.

Ian haussa des épaules, il n'avait pas du tout peur de ces menaces, Sarah le regarda sévèrement en savant parfaitement pour qui il voulait faire une pause, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle s'en alla en évitant les obstacles dans le salon et Ian resta de marbre dans la cuisine, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un énorme claquement de porte qui signifiait leurs "amour" casser.

-Bon, qui va rangé tout cela maintenant? Se demanda-t-il en soupirant tout en regardant autour de lui. C'était bien de ce défoulé mais le tout maintenant c'était de rangé tout ce bazar.

**Fin du Flash-Back:**

Une fois arrivée en bas, ils retirent tout les deux, les lanières qui les reliées, Callie regardaient gênée Ian, elle se sentait mal à l'aise après qu'elle les serré dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé de mettre agripper à toi, j'ai eut peur S'excusât-elle en trouvant une explication logique, celui-ci l'a regarda amusait.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas c'est rien...Je comprend confit-il, ce dernier était content quelle les prise dans les bras, il en a un peu profité mais juste un tout petit peu, car cela faisait longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas eut des moment comme cela eux deux, et à lui aussi sa lui manqué.

-Bon, où sont ces voitures? Demanda Callie en regardant les alentours, elle ne trouvait aucune voitures dans les parages et n'entendait aucuns bruit de moteurs ou quoi que ce soit.

-Candice à dit qu'ils devaient nous attendre en bas, elle doit sûrement être dans les parages dit-il espérant quelle soit là, ils devait sûrement y avoir un explication logique à tout cela.

-Tu ne croit pas quand même qu'ils nous aurait oublié? Questionna Callie en riant, elle espérait vraiment que cela soit une blague et non la vérité.

-Non, ils n'auraient jamais fait cela dit-il en riant, ils commençaient tout les deux à douté, si c'était le cas, ils seraient que tout les deux en pleine forêt sans savoir où aller et sans savoir où ils sont exactement.

Callie commençait à avoir un peu peur, c'est vraie ils n'était que tout les deux en pleine nature, juste tout les deux, quand soudain Callie se souvint du papier que lui avait donné Candice avant quelle ne saute, celle-ci le sortie et le lit.

_Oups! Je croit qu'on vous a laissé tout les deux...Ensemble, et vous n'avez aucune __voiture pour vous exportés sa c'est dure,_ _si sa peut vous aidaient il y a une auberge pas loin_ _d'ici_ _voici le chemin qu'il faut prendre, il est au dos de la feuille, amusait vous bien._

-Non, j'y croit pas dit-elle en souriant nerveusement, elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux, celle là elle l'avait pas vu venir, Ian l'a regarda sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Je peut savoir ce qui ce passe? Demandât-il en s'approchant d'elle, cette dernière lui tendit le papier, il sourit en voyant le petit mot laissé par Candice." Et bien, il nous reste plus qu'a allé à cette fameuse auberge" déclarât-il en prenant sa à la rigolade.

-Non, non et non, sa va pas ce passé comme cela je te jure que rentrer à la maison je lui fait sa fête! Dit-elle en sortant son portable pour appeler Candice où n'importe qui d'autre."Et merde pas de réseau!" cracha Callie en frappant son pied au sol.

-Mais vient sa doit pas être loin, puis tu voit bien qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution confit-il en lui prenant la main, celle-ci se détacha de lui.

-Je...Je suis désolé, j'ai pas la force là, je...Je suis complètement fatigué, épuisé, exténué enfin appelle cela comme tu veux mais je vais pas y arrivé avoua la jeune brunette en mettant ces mains contre son visage. Il s'avança près d'elle et pris ces mains.

-Viens, je vais t'aidé, on va y arrivé tous les 2 c'est pas si loin que cela, puis si tu veux je te porte? Plaisanta Ian en essayant de la porté mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas faire et sourit de plus belle." C'est bon, on y va merici" Elle fit un signe positive et ils commencèrent à marchaient vers l'auberge que leurs avait indiqué Candice alias la fille qui l'es a mis dans ce pétrin.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et marchèrent, tout deux n'avaient pas dénier dire un seule mots, mais Callie lança la conversation, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence.

-Avant qu'on saute, tu ma dit quelque chose commençât-elle en hésitant de lançait se sujet, mais se jeta à l'eau quand même."J'ai cru entendre, que tu avait quitté Sarah, tu plaisanté je suppose, tu pensait mourrir et tu ma dis sa" dit-elle en riant, mais Ian ne riait et elle voyait bien que cela ne présagé rien de bon. "Rit, pourquoi tu ne rit pas? C'était une blague n'est-ce pas?"

-Non, c'est la stricte vérité dit-il tout en marchant à ses côtés, Callie déglutit, elle commençait à avoir peur, mais très très peur. "Juste après notre dispute" avoua Ian en regardant Callie, cette dernière ce mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Tu ne l'a pas fait pour moi j'espère? Questionna celle-ci même si elle avait peur de sa réponse, elle s'arrêta préfèrent resté immobile devant sa réponse, celui-ci ce mit en face de Callie.

-Quand bien même cela serait pour toi, est-ce que cela changerez quelque chose entre nous? Demanda Ian en se retournant face à elle il la dévisagea de ses yeux magnifiques il prit les deux mains de Callie dans les siennes. Il espérait qu'elle dise oui, oui il aimerai quelle le dise.

-Je veux juste être ami avec toi, une simple ami, j'aime bien être avec toi, j'aime nos moment passé ensemble, les moments de rires surtout, je ne voudrait pas gâchait tout cela. Et quand bien même je te dirait oui, notre relation serait impossible déclarât-elle n'aimant pas la tournure de la conversation, Ian soupira.

-Je ne pourrais pas te faire changé d'avis? Demanda Ian regardant un point invisible, celle-ci fit un signe négative de la tête." Et bien ami?" dit-il en lui tendant la main, celle-ci l'a serra.

-Amie! Et tout cela sa reste entre nous et on n'en parle plus d'accord? Annonça Callie pour ne pas qu'il y ait de malentendu entre eux, elle le pris dans ses bras, Ian encerclas sa taille il aimerais rester comme sa à jamais. Malgrès que cela ne lui convienne pas tellement cette relation... et à elle non plus ils devaient l'un l'autre l'accepter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Où sont Callie et Ian? Demanda Paul inquiet pour sa soeur, il ne l'avait pas vu avec Candice et Joseph alors que c'était prévu comme cela. Ils étaient tous chez Candice, ils venaient d'arrivé.

-Et bien...Il fallait quelqu'un pour ramener la voiture de Joseph, et ils se sont porté volontaire menti Candice espèrent que cela passe, et qu'il ne demande pas plus d'explication.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas prise toi même la voiture? Demanda Nina en s'adressant à Joseph, elle ignorer complètement le plan qu'avez prévu Candice pour Callie et Ian, la jeune blonde lui fit les gros yeux, Nina ne comprenait absolument rien de ceux qu'elle essayer de dire.

-C'est à dire que...J'aurais put mais... Bafouilla Joseph qui perdait c'est mots petit à petit, il n'arrivait pas à trouvait un bon mensonge qui tienne la route.

-Il aurait put, mais en descendent il c'est fait mal à la main, et il aurait eut du mal a conduire vous comprenez rattrapât-elle en souriant nerveusement, Paul et Nina hochèrent de la tête malgré leurs réticence à le croire.

-Oui, mais il devrait être arrivait depuis un bon bout de temps, comme nous nan? Se demanda Paul, il commençait à se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient, il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des choses.

-Oui, mais ils ont sûrement eut un contre temps, mais rien de grave, y'a pas de quoi s'alarmer dit-elle avec nonchalance, il fallait vraiment, mais vraiment qu'il gobe tout cela se disait-elle dans sa tête.

-Puis ce sont des adultes responsables, ils savent comment se débrouiller commenta Joseph, pour aidé un peu Candice dans son cafouillage. Ce dernier n'était au courant de rien jusqu'à ce quelle démarre la voiture sans Callie et Ian à l'intérieur.

-Je le sent pas, je vais les chercher dit-il en ignorant les commentaires de Candice et Joseph, il commençait à s'inquiète mais bizarrement ce n'était pas le fait que Callie soit seul dans la nature qui lui faisait peur, mais le fait quelle soit en compagnie de Ian, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenez cette simple sortie en groupe. Il prit sa veste et ce dirigea vers la porte pour aller les cherchez.

-Attend déclara Nina, Paul s'arrêta en entendant sa voix et se retourna en sa direction, tous le monde regardait Nina. "Je vient de recevoir un message de Callie, ils seront en retard de quelques heures, la voiture est tomber en panne et la dépanneuse arrive" menti Nina, pour une raison quelle ignorer elle devait mentir, elle avait compris en quelque sorte que Candice et Joseph en avait besoin.

-Tu vois rien de grave! Dit Candice toute enjoué, elle était contente que Nina ait compris ces signaux, et soulagé que Paul n'est pas fait capoté tout ces plans.

-Pas de quoi paniquer rajouta Joseph, Paul enleva sa veste et retourna s'asseoir auprès de Nina, avec une pointe d'amertume, il aurait préférer y aller pour avoir le coeur net.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ian et Callie étaient enfin arrivé dans l'auberge indiquer par Candice, c'était une maison d'extérieur blanche et bleu avec des fleurs partout, c'était très mignon comme décoration avec des roses rouges de partout.

-Après toi! Fit Ian en laissant entrée Callie la première dans la demeure en parfait gentleman, elle entra hésitante. Ils se dirigèrent faire le guichet ou se trouvait une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années. "Excusez nous de vous dérangez,mais avec mon ami sa fait bien 1 bonne heure qu'on a marcher et on n'aimerais bien rentrer chez nous mais on a aucune voiture à notre disponibilité".

-Ahah une voiture et vous voulez que je vous fff... Oh mon dieu! Ian Somerhalder et dans ma maison hurlat celle-ci en se retournant, car celle-ci était de dos, lorsqu'elle vit Ian dans sa toute petite maisonnette, elle qui pensait que c'était un rêve, car cela serait complètement improbable que Ian Somerhalder soit chez elle, oh sa non." Dite moi que je rêve pincé moi!" dit-elle en tendant son bras "Avec plaisir" Callie qui lâchât un petit rire de moquerie. " Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Demandât-elle en se plaçant devant Ian en lui faisant une petite révérence.

-Et bien, comme mon amie vous le disez, elle et moi voulions une voiture pour nous amenez à Los Angeles si cela ne vous dérangerez pas? Rétorqua Ian avec un sourir très charmeur qui faillis défaillir la dame, Callie quand à elle préférer se taire et laisser Ian parler.

-Oh oui! Tout de suite dit-elle en allant derrière le comptoirs chercher ces clefs de voitures, elle lui tendit. "Mais avant je voudrait une photo avec vous" ajoutât-elle en souriant de plus belle, Ian accepta même si la jeune femme lui faisait un peu peur. "Tenez vous, que vous serviez à quelque chose" fit-elle en tendant l'appareil à Callie qui riait dans son coin, celle-ci prit la photo au plus vite pour ne pas attirait les foudres de cette groupies en chaleur.

-Merci déclara Ian en essayant de prendre les clefs mais la jeunes femmes ne voulait pas les lâchaient.

-Au faites moi c'est Debby, vous savez j'ai des chambre au dessus vous voulez pas en louée une dit la jeune blonde en lâchant enfin les clefs, Callie lâcha un gloussement et Debby lui lança un regard noir en guise d'avertissement, personne ne devez se moquer de Ian car pour elle c'était son idole et son héros en quelque sorte.

-Enchanté Debby et un grand merci, mais non merci pour les chambres, votre voiture sera demain matin devant chez vous remercia Ian en partant vers l'extérieure, Callie était sur ces talons, et remercia elle aussi Debby, mais la blonde ne lui envoya pas un sourire radieux, mais un sourire assez psychopathe qui lui à fait froid dans le dos.

Ils avaient enfin une voiture, pour rentrée chez eux, bien évidement Ian rendra la voiture à son propriétaire mais une autre personne s'en occupera pour lui,car cette demoiselle lui faisait trop peur pour y retournez.

-On est arrivé! dit-il toujours dans la voiture en souriant, Callie était de bonne humeurs pendant tout le trajets elle c'était moquer de lui et de cette fan complètement obsédé par lui, en faite ce petit coup fourrée de Candice avait eut de bon. Ian descendit et ouvra la portière de Callie.

-Merci dit-elle en descendant de la voiture, Ian allez la raccompagnez jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, ils allaient entrée dans le hall lorsque Callie vit Liam assis en bas des marches. "Liam?"

-Callie! Déclara celui-ci en se levant brusquement, jusqu'à arrivé à la hauteur de Callie, il l'a pris dans ces bras sous l'oeil assez ennervé de Ian." J'ai essayer de te joindre toute la journée" Informât-il inquiet.

-Je suis désolé, là où j'était il n'y avait pas de réseaux s'excusa celle-ci en regardant du coin de l'oeil Ian , elle était toujours dans les bras de Liam celui-ci l'avait même porter. "Désolé tu a dût..." Callie ne put finir sa phrase que des lèvres d'une douceur faisait pression sur les siennes, elle rêvait où Liam venait tout juste de l'embrassé sous le regard dégoûté et jaloux de Ian.

-Tu es toute pardonné dit-il une fois le baiser finit en souriant, Callie se sentait tout à coup gêné et ne put sourire, il l'avait embrassé si brusquement, elle était surprise et sous le choque. Elle sortis de son étreinte pour retrouvé ces esprits. Liam fixait Ian, qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure, il avaient les poing serré pour ne pas craquer et démolir la gueule d'ange de Liam.

-Oh, désolé Liam je te présente Ian, Ian voici Liam présenta Callie gêné de cette situation plutôt bizarre, les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main. Callie sentait une tension venant de Ian sa se voyait qu'il n'était pas du tous content, il essayait de contrôler la rage qu'il avait en lui,en voyant cette homme embrassé Callie devant lui l'avait agaçait alors que lui aimerait être à ses côtés H24.

-Je pense que je devrait y aller dit Ian amerment , Callie fit un signe positive de la tête "D'accord on se verra demain" Ian la regarda intensément, puis il parti sans rien dire cela lui faisait mal de le voir comme cela, puis elle était agaçait que Liam l'es embrassé devant Ian, pourtant elle ne devez pas ressentir tout cela pour lui, elle voulait juste être son amie et non sa copine alors pourquoi ressentir tout cela pour son meilleur ami, elle ne devez et n'avez pas le droit d'avoir se ressentit car c'est elle qui l'avait refusait, pour ne pas souffrir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Voila la fin du chapitre! Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Pauvre Ian :(**

**Comment va se passer la relation entre Liam et Callie ? Sa vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre**

**La suite la semaine prochaine et ****Bonne Année et Bonne santé A vous les filles !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les filles Voici le 10éme Chapitre il n'est pas très long désoler mais Nous esperons que vous allez aimais et un grand merci les filles pour vos commentaires.**

**Klausforever 81: Un énorme merci pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai qu'on aime énormèment la relation qu'il y a entre Joseph et Callie un peu normal vu qu'on adore Joseph Morgan et tu verras que la relation entre Callie et Liam montras d'un cran, tous comme celle avec Ian.**

**Chloé : Merci pour ton commentaire, nous sommes contente que cela soit ta fiction préfèrer et on espere que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

**Sylvia : Merci pour ton commentaire et pour ces compliments et ne t'inquiéte surtout pas on garde ton idée dans un coin de notre tête.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! (Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Candice, Callie et Kate se trouvaient dans un jardin magnifique sur une terrasse vers l'extérieur qui était devant un chateau magnifique du 18ème Siécle avec aux milieu du jardin une très grande piscine, c'était à cette endroit qu'allez se déroulé l'après cérémonie, pour le fameux mariage de Kate et Cottrell. Pour l'instant il n'y avait que des tables blanches, et des draps blancs suspendu sur la tonnelle, il fallait que tout soit parfait et c'est pour cela que Kate voulait s'en occupée elle même et supervisé tout ce qui concerné son mariage et non une organisatrice de mariage, et Cotrell n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire.

-Non, non les roses blanche c'est de l'autre côté du jardin et les roses rouges c'est ici d'accord? Informa Kate au personnelle, elle avait les yeux partout, chaque détails n'était surtout pas pris à la légère, son mariage ce devait être grandiose.

-Tu peut me le dire s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît supplia Candice qui sauter en même temps en s'adressant à Callie, celle-ci ne lui avait strictement rien divulguer à propos de ce qui c'était passé hier après-midi avec Ian, elle n'allait rien lui dire parce que même si son coup fourré avait eu du bon, elle avait quand même du mal à avalé la pilule qu'elle lui fasse un coup comme cela.

-Laisse moi réfléchir heu...Non tortura Callie, elle savait parfaitement que Candice n'attendait que les détails croustillants qu'était la relation de Ian et Callie dorénavant, mais cette dernière n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, oh sa non, elle aimait trop la faire languir.

-Tu veux vraiment rien me dire, moi ta plus grande confidente déclarât-elle en mettant une main sur son coeur outré, d'accord elle avait manigancé derrière son dos, mais c'est du passé maintenant il faut vivre l'instant présent se disait la jeune blondinette.

-Oui parfaitement tu à très bien compris, cela sera ta punition pour avoir fait des plans derrière mon dos annonça la jeune brunette en accentuent bien le mots " derrière" , Candice bouda comme une enfant qui n'avait pas eut ce qu'il voulait dans un magasin.

-Dire quoi? Demanda Kate tout à coup intérressé par la conversation, Candice sourit car elle savait qu'en disant à kate que Ian et Callie avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, elle se rangerez de son côté pour savoir tout ce qui a bien put se passé entre eux deux.

-Elle ne veut pas me dire comment c'est passé son après-midi avec Ian expliquât-elle en regardant Callie en plissant des yeux, Callie lui lança un air moqueur pour la narguer, même si elle savait que Kate voudrait savoir aussi ce qui c'était passé.

-Tu t'en ait encore mêlé? Questionna Kate en pointant Candice avec son stylos, les filles furent surprise de cette question, elles ne s'y attendaient pas, Kate connaissait par coeur son amie, elle savait très bien quelle rajouté toujours une petite touche personelle pour accélérer les choses.

-Et bien, cet à dire que non, j'ai juste voulut leurs donnez un petit coup de pouce, quand même suis-je la seul à voir comment ces 2 la sont fait pour être ensemble se justifia Candice, elle ne s'en était pas mêlé, elle voulait juste les aidés un tout petit peu, elle voulait tellement qu'il arrêtent de ce faire la tête et qu'ils se reparlent comme avant, quelle ne put y résisté.

-Don sa veut dire oui pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas dit la jolie métisse, celle-ci croisa ces bras contre sa poitrine. " Tu sait très bien ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois que tu t'es mêlé de ces affaires hein?" Dit-elle, Candice fit un signe positive en regardant le sol. " Et comment sa c'est passé? Demandât-elle comme si c'était sa mère qui la gronder en lui faisant un serment.

-Mal fit Candice en regardant ces pieds tout en boudant. "Mais cette fois-ci comment je peut savoir si cela c'est bien passé ou non si elle ne veut rien me dire? Dit-elle pour se justifier.

-Ne lui dit rien ajouta Kate en s'adressant à Callie, elle fut surprise de la réaction de Kate, cette dernière eut un sourire victorieux au lèvres, quand à Candice une mine défaitiste, elle qui pensé que Kate se rangerez de son côté pour tout savoir, et bien elle avait eut tord.

-J'y croit pas, ce n'est pas possible tu ne veut vraiment rien savoir ? Demanda Candice en incitant Kate à demandait à Callie comment cela c'est passé. "Tu es vraiment sûr que cela ne t'intéresse pas?" Demandât-elle faisant une voix assez machiavélique.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de savoir, j'ai grandi vous savait, c'est finit tout cela, je vais bientôt me marié et c'est sa le plus important pour moi déclara la future marié en se frappant intérieurement, bien sûr quelle voulait savoir ce qui c'était produit hier soir, mais elle avait beaucoup important à faire et il ne fallait pas quelle ce laisse distraire.

-Tu a raison! Commenta Callie, pour ne pas quelle continue de parler d'elle." Sinon ce mariage avance bien?" Demanda celle-ci en regardant les alentours pour apercevoir un peu l'avancement même si cela n'était pas totalement finit c'était pas mal.

-Et bien pour l'instant, je trouve que j'ai bien avancé, c'est pas mal pour le moment dit-elle avec modestie. " Espérons que cela le reste pour le grand jour" Soupira Kate en se retournant pour voir l'avancement de son chef d'oeuvre.

-C'est vraie que cela à de la gueule commenta Candice en se plaçant au côté de Kate pour admiré ce quelle avait construit, la phrase qu'avait utilisée Candice fit rire de plus belle Callie, bizarrement l'entendre utilisé ce genre de mots la fit rire car cela n'était pas son genre." Je peut savoir pourquoi tu rit?"

-Passez toute t'es journée avec Joseph ta vraiment changé, je ne te reconnaît plus! Avoua Callie en sautillant des sourcils avec un énorme sourire, Candice sourie faussement avant de pinçait fortement Callie en guise d'avertissement.

-Alors le filles! Fit le jolie métisse en se retournant vers eux tout en réunissant ces mains." Vous avez bien vos tenues de demoiselles d'honneurs?" Les filles hochèrent de la tête, Kate chercha une personne du regard. " Au faites où est ma troisièmes demoiselles d'honneurs, en plus sa fait un baille que je ne l'ai pas vu!" Déclarât-elle en parlant de Nina, Callie et Candice haussèrent des épaules." Tant pis, on devra faire sans elle" fit Kate un peu déçu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nina frappa tout doucement la porte qui se trouvait juste devant elle, elle attendait patiemment que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Elle attendait, attendait, mais toujours personne, elle allait retoquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une Torrey un peu pompette.

-Oh tient, la petite-amie actuelle de mon ex! Dit Torrey en souriant bêtement tout en s'appuyant sur la porte tellement l'équilibre lui manquait. Nina voyait bien quelle n'allait pas vraiment bien, Torrey faillit tomber mais Nina la retînt avant quelle s'aplatisse au sol, celle-ci allait l'emmener vers le canapé pour s'asseoir." Lâche-moi!" fit Torrey en s'affalant sur le sofa.

-Je voulait juste t'aidée remarqua Nina en restant debout, elle ne savait plus où se mettre, Torrey était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, elle ne l'a connaissait pas tellement alors elle ne savait pas comment elle allait prendre sa venue plutot mal.

-J'ai pas besoins de ton aide informa la jeune brune un peu saoule, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, en tout cas pas de elle. " Puis je peut savoir ceux que fait-tu ici?" Demandât-elle, jamais Nina était venue dans son appartement, alors que voulait-elle en particuliers se disait Torrey.

-J'était venue, pour parler avec toi, et mettre en quelque sorte les choses à plat avoua Nina en posant son sac par terre, pour être plus à l'aise pour discuter, Torrey éclata de rires.

-Franchement, tu ne pense pas que tu en à déjà assez fait dit-elle en riant de plus belle, tout en restant vague, Nina ne comprenez pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Excuse-moi, mais de quoi tu parle? Questionnât-elle en fronçant des sourcils tout en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, Torrey l'a regarda surprise qu'elle ne voit pas de quoi elle parler.

-Arrête, je t'en prie fait pas l'innocente commenta Torrey, Nina fit un signe négative de la tête, Torrey se leva brusquement, les deux femmes était à un bon mètres d'écart toute les deux. " Tout cela" dit-elle en faisant de grands gestes dans toute la pièce." tout ce qui m'arrive, tout cela c'est à cause de toi, tu à bousiller ma vie, et tu a vu où tu m'a mener" dit-elle en rejetant toute la faute sur Nina.

-Je te demanda pardon? Comment tu peut dire cela fit Nina outré quelle dise tout cela alors que c'était complètement faux, tout cela c'est elle qui la fait et non Nina.

-Je t'en prie Nina, tout ce qui m'arrive c'est de ta faute et tu est là pour te faire pardonner de ta mauvaise conscience hein c'est pas vraie, c'est toi, et toi seule qui m'a conduit où je suis maintenant déclarât-elle en s'allongeant sur le canapé, parce qu'elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne un peu.

-Tu n'a absolument pas le droit de dire cela commenta Nina, oui elle se sentait coupable par rapport à ce qui lui arrivait, mais lui rejetait tout cela en pleine face, sa faisait mal. " Tu n'a pas le droit, je...je suis fautive dans l'histoire oui, mais celle qui se saoule à cause d'un mec, c'est toi, c'est pas moi qui t'es forçait" dit-elle énervait elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux, ce genre de coup bat elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-C'est un peu pareille dit Torrey tout simplement, celle-ci regardait le plafonds, au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement qui était la seule fautive, mais c'est tellement dure de ce l'avouait, quelle préférait jeter la faute sur une autre personne qu'elle.

-Non, toi et toi seule t'es foutue dans ce pétrin, moi...moi j'ai rien avoir avec cela, c'est toi qui fait tout cela, tu fait du mal aux gens, tu...tu l'es humilie et tu cherche leurs pire démons et tu t'en sert contre eux, la méchante c'est pas moi... c'est toi, tu es la seule qui t'es foutue dans cette merde cracha Nina en prenant son sac, elle allait se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais elle entendit soudain Torrey lui parlait.

-Wahou sa, sa fait mal commenta Torrey toujours allongeait sur le sofa, elle savait très bien que Nina n'était pas encore partie.

Nina se retourna "Tu le mérite, tu es une personne méchante, sans une once de sympathie où bien de gentillesse sa fait un bon bout de temps que je te connaît et franchement tu es une personne exécrable et irrécupérable et franchement pour sa j'en suis désoler pour toi envoya Nina, Torrey sourit, bizarrement cela ne lui faisait pas mal, car c'était totalement vraie.

Nina était rester derrière elle et la regarda, les 2 filles pendant quelques minutes ne parler pas jusqu'à ce que Torrey décida de rompre le silence.

-Tu sais...J'ai pas toujours était comme cela avoua celle-ci, elle allait parler d'elle, de ce quelle était avant, et cela faisait un bon bout de temps, quelle n'en n'avait pas parler de son ancienne vie. Elle voulait ce confier à quelqu'un, une personne qui l'écouterait et qui ne l'a jugerait pas et elle pensée que Nina était cette personne.

Torrey voulait parlait, Nina s'avança vers elle hésitante, elle ne savait pas si c'était un de ces piège qu'elle lui tendait, où c'était la vraie Torrey qui était en face d'elle et qui voulait réellement lui parlait. Celle-ci l'écouterait mais pas très confiante.

-Ah ouais, tu vois là, j'ai du mal à y croire rétorqua cette dernière sarcastiquement en souriant faussement, elle avait du mal à croire que Torrey allait se confier à elle, après ce quelle lui à dit.

-C'est peut être dur à y croire, mais avant je n'était pas du tout cette personne dit-elle en se redressant, elle regardait vers la gigantesque fenêtre qui montrait tout L.A, elle regardait les nuages, sans se souciait de Nina qui l'écoutait avec attention." Tout sa c'est pas moi...Avant j'était pas du tout comme cela"

-Et tu était comment? Questionna Nina directement, elle ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot, elle douter de la sincérité de Torrey, cette dernière avait jouait t'en de tours qu'on ne l'a croyait plus en quoi que ce soit. Une larme roula sur la joue de la brunette, quelle effaça directement avec sa main.

-J'était une fille toute timide, avec peu de confiance en moi elle fit-elle en regardant le sol maintenant, elle ne voulait pas regardait Nina, elle ne voulait pas voir ces yeux plein de compassion où de pitié, car elle se faisait pitié elle-même." C'était aux lycée, j'avais le béguin pour un garçon il était quatreback de l'équipe on avait passer quelques temps à sortir en tant qu'ami puis j'ai coucher avec lui il à était ma première fois, le lendemain où je me suis réveiller il ma dit que c'était juste un pari et qu'il l'avait gagner Torrey baissa la tête et c'est à ce moment la que j'ai vu cette fille complètement renfrogner, naif et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je change pour accomplir de grandes choses, j'ai changer de lycée et j'ai créer ce personnage de Bimbos un peu sotte, les garçon venait autour de moi et je leurs disait non je suis devenu méchante avec les filles parce qu'elle ont était vraiment peste avec moi mais maintenant dorénavant je ne me reconnait plus".

-Je suis désoler Torrey pour ce que tu as vécu mais pourquoi tu me dit tout cela...à moi? Demanda Nina, c'est vraie elle aurait put dire tout cela à Sarah, elle se connaisse juste depuis Vampire Diaries, et elle n'était pas tellement amies, alors pourquoi lui confier quelque chose d'aussi personnelle.

-Parce que tu est là, et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et vidé mon sac, je n'aurais pas put dire tout cela à Sarah, je l'ai rencontrer à l'époque du lycée elle ma pris sous son aile et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurais écoutée de toute manière avoua Torrey en essuyant ces yeux humides.

Nina voyait dorénavant que Torrey était sincère elle n'avait pas menti, à moins quelle joue vraiment, mais vraiment bien l'actrice, mais elle voyait bien, quelle ne se servait pas d'elle pour un de ces plans diabolique, pour une fois Torrey était vraie, elle ne jouait pas.

-Et tu pense que la Torrey du passé, pourrais revenir? Fit cette dernière, elle essayait de lui remontait le morale, malgré quelle lui est balançait un tas d'insanité, elle ne pouvait éteindre son bon côté et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle voulait sincérement l'aidé.

-Je n'en sais rien, je pense que oui répondit-elle en souriant, Nina s'assit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main tout en souriant. " Pourquoi, tu fait tout cela pour moi? Après comment je t'ai traité tu es resté pourquoi?"

-J'en sais rien, j'était venue pour parler avec toi, et c'est que l'on à fait on à discuté et on n'a tout mit à plat déclara Nina en riant, l'histoire de Torrey l'avait vraiment toucher, la Torrey d'avant ressemblait assez à elle, et elle voulait l'a connaître. "Maintenant, je veut connaître la Torrey du passé, je veux connaître la vrai toi!"

Torrey sourit, Nina était vraiment quelqu'un de gentille, elle ne penserait pas quelle serait resté à l'écoutait se lamentait à propos de sa vie se disait-elle. Elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point elle avait était monstrueuse avec ces personnes, maintenant elle savait que la vraie fautive dans tout sa vie et bien c'était elle et personne d'autre, maintenant elle voulait vivre en t'en que Torrey Devitto la vraie et non la fictive, elle allait changer. Mais le seule obstacle quelle avait pour continuer sa vraie vie, était une blonde au grand talon haut et un caractère de merde nommée Sarah.

-Je sais par quoi je vais commencer commençait dit-elle en se levant subitement tout en se regardant. "Je vais changeait de garde-robe en choisissant des vêtement dorénavant plus sobre" dit-elle en riant, c'est vraie qu'elle portait plutôt des grands décolleté qui laissait une grande imagination aux homme qui passait à côté d'elle.

-Si tu veut je pourrais t'aidée, à trouvait des vêtement plus classique? Se demanda Nina, elle savait que leurs relation amicale s'évolué un peu vite, mais elle voulait être une amie envers Torrey, son histoire l'avait réellement touchait, elle se voyait en elle ce qui devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

-Je te repose la questions, pourquoi tu fait tout cela pour moi? Demandât-elle encore une fois, elle ne comprenez pas ce soudain intérêt envers elle, peut-être par pitié enfin c'est ce qu'elle redoutait, mais Nina était quelqu'un au grand coeur, bien sûr quelle allait accepter sa compagnie, mais avec toujours cette sensation bizarre d'être avec elle, les deux voulait sympathisé, mais avec une sensation bizarre en elle, car traîné avec l'ex de son petite-amie, et la petite- amie actuelle de son ex, était vraiment une expérience à essayer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Liam était assis sur un banc au parc, celui-ci attendait patiemment Callie, qui lui avait donnée rendez-vous ici. Elle ne lui avait pas donner exactement la raison de ce rendez-vous, mais sa avait l'air assez important, alors il ne se fit pas tarder, alors que cette dernière était en retard.

Lorsqu'il sentie des paumes de mains d'une douceur appuyer sur ces paupières.

-Qui sait? Demanda celle qui obscurcissait sa vu toute sourire, Liam fit le penseur, malgré qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière ces mains douce et de température assez ambiante.

-Vu les mains de camionneur, je dirait...Hum j'hésite fit Liam en riant, Callie tira ces mains de ces paupières, et sauta par dessus le banc pour s'asseoir auprès de ce dernier qui insulté ces mains.

-Hé, je n'ai pas des mains de camionneurs enfin je croit dit-elle en mettant ces mains devant elle, pour les admiraient, Liam les prit dans les siennes et les serra en lui souriant de plus belle.

-Je plaisanté dit-il en riant, elle le savait très bien. " Au faites...Tu es en retard" remarquât-il en regardant sa montre, celle-ci souffla de fatigue.

-Oui, je sais désolé mais tu sait que ces bientôt le mariage de Kate, et vu que Candice, Nina et moi sommes ces demoiselles d'honneurs et bien elle contrôle tout nos fait et geste et surtout tout ce que l'on mange, car si on grossit bonjours la robe déclara celle-ci en faisant une grimace.

-Sa va elle ne vous fait pas trop souffrir? Questionna ce dernier en voyant la grimace de Callie, c'est quelle était vraiment sérieuse, il pensait que c'était une blague, mais non.

-Oh non, après tout c'est son mariage sa ce comprend, elle voudrait que tout soit parfait, comme un comte de fées, franchement je ne lui en veut pas, si je doit souffrir pour que sont mariage soit à la hauteur de ses espérances et bien qu'il en soit ainsi fit-elle en tapant ces mains sur ces cuisses.

C'est vraie que si elle serait à sa place, elle serait vite à cran, franchement elle tient bien le coup, car si cela aurait était Callie, elle aurait déjà péter un plomb et tout laissée tomber, car avoir tout cela sur les épaules cela représente beaucoup de boulots.

-Tu à l'air très dévoué pour t'es amies remarqua Liam, en voyant la façons dont avait défendu Kate, c'est même pour sa robe de mariée, oui elle était entièrement dévoué pour ces amies parce qu'ils le méritent, car elle sait parfaitement qu'ils en feraient autant pour elle.

-Oui, on peut dire cela comme sa les amies c'est ceux qu'il y a de plus important et ceux ne sont pas mes amies c'est ma famille maintenant, je pense que ces m'a plus grande qualité plaisantât-elle, aujourd'hui elle prenait tout sur le ton de l'humour, enfin elle le pouvait maintenant depuis que tout ces problèmes était réglées entre elle et Ian alors pourquoi ne pas rire dans ce monde fous.

-Alors pourquoi m'a tu donnée rendez-vous? Demanda ce dernier après quelques minutes de silence, Callie se retourna vers lui, et le regarda sérieusement car ce quelle allait lui dire allait sûrement advenir à un autre cape de leurs relation dorénavant.

-Et bien, je t'ai donnée rendez-vous, pour te parlé...du Baiser d'hier soir enfaite dit-elle en prenant sur elle, les sujets de ce genre lui faisait toujours peur à abordait car soit sa finit mal où bien où les deux.

-Vas y je suis tout oui dit-il en souriant de plus belle, celle-ci se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il souriait bêtement, sinon elle aussi elle allait sourire comme une idiote en le voyant.

-Je voulait savoir, si ce baiser signifiait quelque chose de particuliers où bien c'était ta façons à toi de montré ton soulagement après ton inquiétude? Questionna Callie, cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis ce soir là, et elle se demandait si c'était réellement sincère.

-Un peu des deux, j'était soulagé de te voir et oui cela signifié quelque chose pour moi confit-il en l'a regardant intensément, Callie n'était pas totalement satisfaite de sa réponse il manquer encore quelque chose quelle n'allait pas s'attarder à demandait.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour toi? Demandât-elle vraiment, vraiment intéressé pas la réponse, elle ne savait pas tellement à quoi s'attendre avec lui, alors elle préféré ne pas tros rêver ou ce faire de fausses illusions.

-Cela signifie que celui-ci ne finit pas sa phrase car de suite il posa ces lèvres sur celle de Callie, elle lui renvoya son baiser, mais se retira attendant la suite." Ma façons à moi, de te demandait de sortir avec moi" dit-il en regardant ces lèvres et ensuite ses yeux. Callie le ré-embrassa, elle voulait aussi lui répondre, Liam se retira de leurs baiser" Cela veut dire oui?" Cette dernière fit un signe positive.

C'était officielle, ils était ensembles, Callie se demandait si c'était vraie une partie d'elle qui était enfouie très enfoui voulait lui dire non, son coeur lui criait non mais sa tête lui disait tout le contraire, alors elle écouta sa tête au lieu de sson coeur. Puis si cela ce finissait mal, et bien cela ne serait pas la première fois que la jeune fille aurait une relation amoureuse qui soit un échec.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Torrey rentra chez elle épuisée après sa sortie avec Nina, elle posa ces achats devant la porte, elle se retourna et vit Sarah de dos en train d'observer L.A par la fenêtre, Torrey sentait que Sarah allait lui posait un tas de questions et elle ne voulait pas vraiment lui répondre.

-Où était-tu? Je t'ai cherché partout dit-elle avec une voix plutôt ferme, Torrey déglutit, c'est vraie elle avait un peu peur de Sarah à vraie dire elle avait peur d'elle parce que celle-ci ferait n'importe quoi pour ce venger et ele savait de quoi elle parler.

-J'était sortie avec une amie répondit la brunette en restant debout à regardait Sarah de dos, elle n'avait pas dévoilé le nom de cette "amie" car elle savait que cela allait lui attirait des ennuies à elle et à Nina.

-Une amie tu dit? Fit la blonde en se retournant pour faire face à Torrey et voir si elle mentait, Torrey fit un signe positive de la tête." Je t'en prie, arrête de dire n'importe, je suis ta seule et unique amie ici, alors je reformule ma question avec qui était-tu? Demandât-elle en articulant chaque syllabes quelle avait prononçait en se rapprochant de Torrey.

-Avec Nina murmura presque Torrey, elle avait honte de balançait aussi facilement mais devant Sarah elle perdait totalement ces moyens, elle ne voulait pas lui dire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Sarah n'avait pas très bien, entendu et heureusement pour Torrey, mais pas pour longtemps.

-Je te demande pardon, tu peux répété, j'ai pas très bien entendu informa Sarah en tendant l'oreille, celle-ci avait entendu un nom familier, mais cela ne pouvait pas être cette personne, c'était complètement impossible.

-Avec Nina avouât-elle assez fortement et en articulant, Torrey baissa la tête et Sarah éclata de rire, elle pensait que c'était un blague et franchement elle était bien bonne.

-Tu plaisante? Questionna la blonde en talons haut en perdant petit à petit son sourire, Torrey fit un signe négative de la tête trop honteuse de parlait, en présence de Sarah elle était devenue la Torrey peureuse et complexé d'avant. " Tu a donc oublié tout ce quelle ta fait?" Demanda celle-ci en se mordant la langue.

-Non, je sais très bien ce quelle ma fait, mais en y repensant, je me suis dit que la seule coupable c'était moi et pas elle, en faite on c'est complètement trompé dit-elle en voulant défendre Nina.

-Non, non la seule fautive c'est elle, c'est elle notre ennemie numéro 1 rappelle-toi bien je n'arrive pas y croire mais tu as quoi dans le crâne fit Sarah, elle commençait à avoir peur, que Torrey se lie contre elle et ce mette avec eux.

-Non, non, mais je pensait que notre ennemie numéro 1 était Callie se justifiât-elle avec peine, Sarah n'en croyait pas ces yeux, c'était comme une trahison pour elle, elle commençait à se demandait de quelle côtés était donc Torrey.

-Ils sont tous notre ennemie numéro 1, toute cette bande c'est foutue de nous, ils doivent tous payaient rétorqua Sarah avec plein de haine dans la voix. " Ne me dit pas que tu es de leurs côté?" Demandât-elle les yeux un peu humide de rage.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu ne t'es pas dit qu'ils faudrait les laissaient juste un peu tranquille après tout ce sont des gens bien, ils ne méritent peut-être pas tout cela déclara Torrey, mais Sarah ne démordait pas, pour elle ils étaient tous coupable.

-Ils méritent tout ce que l'on leurs fait, ils nous ont humilié et trahis et ils doivent tous y passaient sans exception fit-elle haineuse, elle commençait à serré les poings. "Alors je répète ma question de quelle côté et tu? Torrey ne dit rien pendant un certains moment, voyant son silence Sarah commençait à douté de sa sincérité.

-"Torrey comment peut-tu hésité, j'ai toujours était là pour toi, tu...tu le sait très bien je ferait n'importe quoi pour nous deux...Tu es comme ma petite soeur dit-elle en essayant de l'attirait pas les sentiments mais voyant que cela ne marchait il fallait donc trouvait une autre solution. " Torrey, tu sait très bien que si tu te lie avec eux, cela sera finit, et tu c'est très bien que tu le regrettera un jour où l'autre, tu me perdras pour toujours".

-Qui à dit que je me lié avec eux? Dit Torrey en changeant totalement d'expression de visage et sa façons de ce tenir, la mauvaise Torrey était donc de retour?. "Tu sait très bien, que je n'irait jamais avec eux"" dit-elle avec confiance.

Contente de retrouvait sa meilleure amie, Sarah la prit dans les bras, pendant une once de seconde, elle avait eut peur de la perdre, Torrey voulait faire passez tout cela comme une plaisanterie mais au fond c'était vraie, pendant cette étreinte Torrey laissa échappait une larme quelle cacha vite pour ne pas que Sarah ne la découvre. Torrey était encore lié à Sarah elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détachait, et cela sera avec peine quelle se libérera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ian était dans son canapé emmitouflée dans une couverture, avec un tas de mouchoirs sur la tables basse, hé oui ce dernier, après la sortie d'hier, celui-ci avait prit froid, malgré qu'il était en charmante compagnie. Ian regardait la télévision, lorsque la sonnette retentit, Ian alla ouvrir la couverture sur ces épaules.

-Callie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là? Demandât-il surpris de sa visite, il aurait pensée qu'elle serait avec ce Liam, vu comment il l'avait embrassé hier, il pensée les voir toujours ensemble.

-Oh moi cava Ian ma journée c'est bien passé et toi le plus poli serait déjà de dire bonjour dit-elle en riant, celui-ci s'excusa et la salua. " On m'a dit que tu était malade alors je t'ai ramené...De la soupe, des gateau et des films et... Tient mon film préféré lorsque je suis malade."Confit-elle en lui tendant le dvd.

-Au temps en emporte le vent lit-il à haute voix, Callie était partit dans la cuisine réchauffait la soupe, c'est quelle était au petit soin avec lui, en même temps tout cela était de la faute à Candice, et puis cela lui faisait plaisir de passé un peu de temps avec Ian et de prendre soin de lui.

-Oui, j'aime bien le regardait quand je suis malade, tu va adorait à moins que tu l'ai déjà vu? Demanda celle-ci en hurlant à travers la pièce, celui-ci le mit dans le lecteur dvd. Il était assez content que Callie vienne s'occupe un peu de lui, sa présence lui faisait plaisir, cela prouvait quelle avait oublié ce qui avait put ce passé et qu'il était redevenu ami comme avant.

-Oui, mais sa va faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est un classique dit-il en s'asseyant sur la canapé, il attendait que Callie le rejoigne pour voir le film.

-Oui c'est sur c'est un classique, et l'histoire de ce film et vraiment magnifique dit-elle en venant avec un plateau où se trouvait un bol bien chaud qu'elle servit un Ian, celui-ci le prit et souffla dessus.

-Tu n'en a pas prit pour toi? Questionna Ian en voyant que Callie n'avait rien prit pour elle, il se sentait un peu mal polie de mangeait devant elle, alors quelle n'avait rien à mangeait, il se sentait un peu con avec sa couverture et son bol.

-Ce n'est pas moi la malade dans l'histoire fit remarquer Callie en le poussant un peu de sa main, celui-ci prit une cuillère de soupe et le lui tendit, elle lui fit un signe négative de la tête, Ian lui fit un regard insistant.

-Si tu ne mange pas cela, alors je ne l'a mangerait pas et je ne regardait pas le film non plus dit-il en lui faisant du chantage. Callie chercha la télécommande du regard pour au moins regardait le film. " C'est sa que tu cherche?" Demanda Ian en lui tendant sous le nez l'objet, elle essaya de lui extirpait des mains. "Ah ah, non non d'abord une bouchée" dit-il en mimant une bouche ouverte.

-Ta pas le droit c'est du chantage! Déclara celle-ci outré, elle voulait regardait le film, après tout, c'était son film, mais Ian ne lui laisser guère le choix. " Bien" Dit-elle en ouvrant la bouche en grand.

-Attention le train arrive, Tchou Tchou! Rétorqua Ian en faisant l'enfant, Callie était morte de rires, même malade il l'a faisait rire de plus belle, elle lui tapa le bras, car avec ces bêtises elle faillit s'étouffait.

-Tu es un vraie gamin dit-elle en essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main, il haussa des épaules et mangea sa soupe tranquillement en mettant play sur le film. Au milieu du film Callie se posa sur Ian en mettant sa tête contre son torse, ce dernier l'entoura de sa couverture pour na pas quelle prenne froid.

Malgré qu'il soit malade, Ian avait trouvait en Callie la chaleur qu'il avait besoin pour guérir, elle était son remède pour tout, que cela soit par la santé, où sentimentalement parlant, elle était sa drogue, parfois il se demande comment il a fait pour être si loin d'elle, mais là, elle était là et sa présence le réchauffait et il ne pensa plus à rien à part à cette instant avec Callie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elle marchait le long de son appartement avec ses talons qui faisaient un bruit tous simplement infernale, elle voulait tous casser sur son appartement car celle-ci attendait un appel très importants. Quelques minutes après le téléphone sonna, elle y sauta dessus;

-C'est pas trop tôt, tu en as mis du temps je me demande pourquoi je t'ai choisis à si je m'en souviens fit Sarah sarcastiquement.

-Bon tu m'écoute c'est bon sa à marcher fit la personne au bout du fil un peu énervait, cet personne semblait ne pas aimait avoir ce genre de discutions.

-Bien le plan marche très bien, tu sais qu'est ce qui te reste à faire maintenant n'est ce pas mon chère dit-elle tout en marchant dans le salon, son plan marchait comme sur des roulette pour l'instant.

-Oui, tu veux que je la fasse... Souffrir rétorqua la personne derrière le téléphone, sa avait l'air de ne pas l'enchantait tout cela.

-Exact! Ajouta Sarah qui avait un sourire machiavélique qui faisait froid dans le dos "Elle ne s'en relèveras jamais, et sa c'est moi qui te le dit" fit-elle à son interlocuteur avant de raccrochais.

"Oh oui! Elle ne s'en relèvera pas"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Voila les filles, le chapitre 10 est terminer je suis désoler pour KlausForever81 il n'y a pas eu de moment Klaus et Candice mais je te promets qu'au prochain chapitre il y en auras.**

**Dites nous ceux que vous en pensez laissez un commentaire !**

**A la semaine prochaine :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou c'est encore nous !**_

_**Nous sommes désoler de notre retard, nous avons eu une période de non-imagination si on peut dire sa comme sa.**_

_**Nous espérons que ceux chapitre va vous plaire !**_

_**Laisser des petits commentaires s'il vous plaît Merciiii :)**_

_**Bonne Lecture à vous les filles:D**_

* * *

_**Un mois plus tard...**_

C'est bon, le grand jour était enfin arrivé, le mariage de Kate et Cottell était mis en route, la jeune marié était beaucoup stressé, et appréhender vraiment le moment devant l'hôtel, elle commençait à réalisé qu'elle allait se marier, et commençait surtout à avoir peur de seconde en seconde.

-Katerina c'est l'heure elle se retourna et vit Callie avec une robe en soie bleu avec ses cheveux détaché boucler et des accessoires dans les cheveux. La jeune marié ne parlait pas, elle paniquer, tous ceux que voulait en ce moment Kate était de s'enfuir.

-Oh non non regarde moi Kate, Candice voyait très bien que sa n'allait pas.

-Et si ont n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre et si il remarquer que je n'était pas assez bien pour lui je ne pourrait jamais m'en remettre vous vous rendez compte les filles ? Fit Katerina les larmes aux yeux.

-Je me rends comptes que je suis au côté d'une très belle jeune femme qui va se marier avec l'homme dont elle est amoureuse et que cet homme l'aime en retour et que tu as juste peur mais écoute moi bien Katerina Alexandre Graham tu va aller devant cet hôtel même si je dois te traîner par la peau des fesses déclara Candice.

-D'accord...Je suis prête...Merci, elle inspira, expira et allait sortir de la salle mais elle fut interpellé par Callie.

-Attend il manque une dernière petite chose à ta robe elle s'avança et sortis un ruban bleu qu'elle mis autour de la taille de Kate "Maintenant tu est parfaite"

* * *

Les demoiselles d'honneurs se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel pendant que Katerina reprenait sa respiration, son cœur commençait à s'emballer, elle fit un pas et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, elle regarda le sol, puis leva la tête et vit Cottrell poster devant elle, et c'est a se moment là où elle compris qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur car elle allait se marié avec l'homme quelle aimer d'un amour sincère, et tout les deux allaient prouver leurs amours au grand jour en se disant oui!

Candice, Elena et Callie se trouvaient juste à gauche de l'hôtel, elles regardaient minutieusement ce petit couple échangé leurs vœux, jusqu'au moment du baiser échangé précédent le oui.

Tout les invités applaudissez devant ce magnifique tableau. Après ce moment riche en émotion, les deux tourtereaux coupèrent l'énorme pièce monté avant de mettre le feu sur le dance flore, tout les invitées fit de même, et tout le monde se prirent aux jeu en s'éclatant tout en se moquant de la façons de dansé du moment qu'on s'amusait.

-Ah ah, sa envoie du lourd là! Commenta Candice qui était assise à une table avec Callie et Nina les filles étaient en train de regardaient les gens dansaient sur la piste de danse.

-Hé bien, c'est que Julie et Kevin on la danse dans le sang dit Nina en se moquant de ces supérieurs, les filles éclatèrent de rires, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson, était en train de bouger leurs corps tout les deux, cela se voyait qu'ils s'éclataient comme des bêtes.

-Vous êtes méchante, j'aimerais bien vous voir fit remarqué Callie toujours en train de rires, c'était vraiment un sketch leurs danse, en dirait qu'ils avaient eut une énorme décharge électrique, ils gesticulaient comme des anguilles, c'était un grand moment.

-Dit celle qui s'écroule de rire déclara Candice en regardant Callie avec un regard suspect, Callie la défia du regard, sans la lachaît.

-Bah vas y va danser, je te regarde dit Callie en la défiant, les filles ne se lâchait pas du regard, Nina se demandait si c'était pour plaisanté où si elles étaient totalement sérieuse.

-Je le fait, que si tu le fait confit la jolie blonde sans laissé tomber son regard des prunelles de Callie, les filles échangèrent leurs regards pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles laisse tombé, Nina quand à elle regardait les alentours, car ce jeu était un peu trop bizarre pour elle.

-Hé les filles regardait! Chuchota Nina en tapant le bras de Callie tout en regardant un point au loin, Callie ne fit même pas attention, et Nina la pinça pour la faire réagir, celle-ci hurlât de douleurs, et tapa Nina sur le bras.

-Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, sa va pas la tête tu ma fais mal! Hurla celle-ci en se frottant le bras, Nina resta bouche-bée tout en regardant quelque chose au loin avec les yeux tout rond, Callie la suivit du regard, et fut stupéfaite.

-Oui, j'ai gagné fit Candice avec quelques minutes de retard. "Ouh Ouh, les filles j'ai gagné" Répéta cette dernière, ne se rendant pas du tout compte que Callie et Nina étaient complètement ailleurs. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, en dirait que vous avait vu un fantôme".

Callie prit la tête de Candice et la pencha vers la direction de ce quelle regardaient depuis un long moment, Candice ouvra en grand la bouche surprise, de la venu de cette personne qui ne devait pas du tout être présente

.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Demanda Callie, ne comprenant pas du tout la situation, elle ne devez en aucun cas être là, cela faisait un bon moment que les filles ne l'avaient pas vu et elle s'emportait beaucoup mieux.

-J'en ait aucune idée, mais je sent rien de bon là dedans! Commenta Nina, cette personne n'avait rien de bon en elle, et qui aurait bien put l'invitée.

-Et bien allons lui demandé fit Candice en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, Nina et Callie la prirent chacune par un de ces bras, et la firent se rasseoir.

-Non sa ne va pas, il y a sûrement une explication logique quelle soit ici déclara Nina essayant de trouvait le pourquoi de sa venu plutôt inattendu, quand Kate finit par venir s'asseoir avec ces amies après s'être bien amusai sur la piste.

-Ouhh, vous devriez y aller,c'est vraiment l'éclate que oufff je n'ai plus de force dit-elle complètement avachie sur sa chaise, les filles ne firent pas du tout attentionné a ce que Kate venez de dire, elles suivaient toutes du regard la personne indésirable. Voyant très bien que les filles ne l'écoutaient pas la jeune marié fit un petit test. "Je pense que je vais divorcé avec Cottrell en faite je me suis complètement trompé sur lui".

-Ah ouais c'est bien firent les filles en même temps, Kate les pinçât toutes les trois, pour les faire réagir de sa présence, les trois fille crièrent de douleurs.

-Hey ! Mais c'est quoi cette manie de pinçait tout le monde à tout bout de champs fit remarquer Callie qui c'est faites pinçait deux fois en moins de dix minutes.

-Il le fallait bien vous ne m'écoutait pas du tout confit Kate un peu déçu, les filles s'excusèrent mais regardaient toujours du coins de l'œil l'individu blonde au grand talons.

-Tu peut nous dire qu'est-ce quelle fait ici? Demanda Candice qui ne passait pas par quatre chemins, Kate fronçât des sourcils, il y avait au moins 300 invités alors franchement un prénom c'était pas de trop.

-De qui tu parle? Questionna Kate, en cherchant tout de même un peu dans sa tête, Candice ce trouvait un peu bête de ne pas avoir données de noms, quelle riait un peu toute seule en se traitant d'idiote intérieurement.

-De Sarah finit par dire Callie en regardant très sérieusement Kate, la jolie métisse éclata de rire, sous le regard étonnée et surpris des filles.

-Attendez les filles, je sait très bien que vous ne l'appréciait pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne l'invite pas à mon mariage, après tout elle sort avec Ian, alors s'il vous plaît si vous tenez assez à l'amitié de Ian accepté la telle qu'elle est déclarât-elle, les filles fut surprise de ce discours, car cette dernière avait oublié un petit épisode de la vie de Ian.

-Attend tu n'es pas du tout au courant? Questionna Nina sérieuse, Kate regarda les filles une par une, cette conversation devenez de plus en plus flippante pour elle.

-Au courant de quoi? Questionnât-elle, les filles se regardèrent entres elles.

-Vous lui dites ou c'est moi qui lui dit fit Callie un peu énerver que Kate ne sache rien.

-Ian et Sarah ne sont plus ensemble depuis un bon mois déjà confit Candice, celle-ci fut complètement surprise pas cette nouvelle choquante.

-Non, non je serait au courant quand même, comment sa ce fait que je n'en savait strictement rien se demandait-elle, c'est vraie quelle était beaucoup prise en ce moment, mas elle n'avait quand même pas manquait quelque chose d'aussi important.

-Et bien avec ton mariage, t'es préparatifs et tout ce qui va avec, tu n'était pas tout le temps avec nous, et même quand tu était avec nous, tu était comme qui dirait ailleurs, mais sa ce comprends, après c'est juste un détails c'est pas grave dit Callie.

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai pas tellement fait attention à vous, j'étais complètement absorbé par le mariage, je suis désolé et maintenant à cause de moi, Ian devra la voir, mais qu'elle idiote s'insulta la jolie marié, elle se sentez fautive de ne pas avoir fait attention.

-C'est pas de ta faute avoua Nina en prenant la main de Kate."Puis franchement ton mariage est vraiment bien plus important que ce genre de potins, puis regarde tu ne t'es pas mal débrouiller tout seule".

-Puis, tu sais ont peut toujours la foutre dehors cette garce déclara Candice en se levant pour la deuxième fois, Callie se leva, décidément elle ne comprenez pas du tout l'envie de Candice de vouloir frapper Sarah.

-Non, non, on va pas faire cela, cela va faire un scandale et cela va gâchait le mariage, non on va la laissé faire sa vie, et on ne s'en occupe pas commenta Callie, malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sarah soit là, car celle-ci pensait toujours que c'est de sa faute sa rupture avec Ian alors que c'est absolument faux.

-Mais pourquoi? Tu sait très bien qu'il faut la viré pour ne pas que... Candice se tût avant de finir sa phrase, Callie fronça les sourcils et prit Callie par le bras.

-Vous voulez bien nous excusez une petite seconde, j'ai besoin d'avoir une petite discussion avec cette personne fit Callie en prenant Candice et en l'emmènent vers la rivière en dehors de tout les regards.  
Callie voulait parlait seule à seule avec Candice, car elle trouvait son comportement bizarre, et elle savait très bien que cela avait un lien directe avec Ian où Sarah.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Questionna Callie directement, Candice fronça des sourcils, elle ne comprenez pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question, car elle se trouvait normal pourtant.

-Je ne voit absolument pas de quoi tu parle? Déclara Candice, Callie soupira et croisa ces bras contre sa poitrine.

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas, le faites est que tu veut à tout pris parlé ou jeté dehors Sarah, d'accord je sait que tu ne l'aime pas spécialement mais il y a autre chose je me trompe? Dit-elle voyant très bien le changement de comportement qu'avait eut Candice lorsque qu'elle avait aperçut Sarah.

-Oui, je ne l'aime pas, mais sinon il n'y a rien de spéciale je t'assure, c'est juste que... Candice n'arrivait pas à trouvait ces mots, et Callie voyait très bien qu'elle lui mentait.

-Que quoi? Demanda Callie, elle savait parfaitement que Candice avait peine à trouvait ces mots parce quelle lui raconté des bobards.

-Que...Candice chercher encore ces mots, pour prouver à Callie quelle n'avait rien contre Sarah mise à part quelle ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

-S'il te plaît Candice arrête de mentir, je sait très bien que tu me ment, je te connaît par coeur, chaque petite manière que tu as je l'ai connaît...Je sais pas ce que tu me cache où ce que tu a, mais lorsque que tu sera prête à me parler, et bien tu viendra me voir, alors ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon parce que je l'ai voit à dix kilométre à la ronde expliquât-elle en se retournant pour partir, Candice baissa la tête, elle se sentait stupide de le lui cacher.

-Tu a raison! Fit-elle en parlant au dos de Callie qui c'était stopper. " J'ai effectivement , enfin il y effectivement autre chose à propos de Sarah avouât-elle, Callie se retourna et l'écouta Candice était resté la tête baissé préférant regarder le sol."Je veut tout simplement quelle vous laisse tranquille, quelle te laisse toi et Ian tranquille, je veut tout simplement que vous soyez heureux...Je n'ai jamais mais jamais vu deux personne allait si bien ensemble,et être fait l'un pour l'autre à ce point. Pour moi vous êtes comme deux aiment, mais vous vous résistez tellement pour aucune raison, je sait que je ne doit pas m'immiçait dans votre relation amoureuse à chacun, sa me fait mal pour vous, votre amour est si douloureux car je sait que moi c'est ce que je rêverait d'avoir et vous, vous le gâchait pourquoi? Et bien pour rien, je suis jalouse de vous deux, et je sais très bien que je ne le devrez pas, mais de vous voir autant gâchait ce qu'on vous offre et bien sa fait mal, et je trouve sa dommage avouât Candice les yeux humide, elle releva la tête pour voir Calle qui avait les larmes au yeux.

Callie s'avança et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Candice.

-Écoute moi, Je...Je sait très bien, que ...Que ne pas accepter mon amour, enfin ce que je croit être de l'amour pour Ian et du gâchis, mais j'ai trop peur...Trop peur de souffrir de faire mal à Paul, ou de me faire du mal, je préfère taire ces sentiments car ils sont comme destructeur, et sa sa m'effraie. Mais je te demande juste une chose Candice, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, en tout cas occupe toi de toi, tout simplement de toi, car tu a quelqu'un qui t'aime, mais tu ne le voit pas, tu te voile la face, Candice je sait que tu aimerait avoir ce que j'ai avec Ian, mais tu l'a déjà, tu es aveugle ou quoi? Joseph t'aime comme un dingue et toi, tu ne voit absolument rien et je sais parfaitement que tu l'aime, alors dans cette journée, a n'importe quelle moment je veut...Et bien je veut que tu aille le voir, et que tu lui avoue t'es sentiments, car je sais qu'ils sont réciproque, alors ne fait pas comme moi, car ta relation avec Joseph à toute ces chances et cela j'en suis sûr Avouât Callie en souriant tout en pleurant, les deux se regardèrent avant de s'enlaçait. " N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, je veut que tu le fasse et je compterai chaque minute". Les deux filles pleurèrent et riraient en même temps.

Elles avaient chacune une relations amoureuse plutôt hors du communs, chacune était aveugle sur ces propres sentiments, l'une d'elle ne l'es voyait pas, et se voiler complètement la face, et l'autre essayait de les éteindre, mais sans succès peut-être qu'a l'extérieure elle avait réussi mais à l'intérieur c'est complètement autre choses.

* * *

-Tu pense qu'elles parlent de quoi les filles? Questionna Kate qui les cherchaient un peu du regard, elle se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler pour se mettre ainsi en retrait de tout le monde.

-J'en ait aucune idée déclara Nina en soufflant, elle commençait à s'ennuyait, Paul était je ne sais où, et elle attendait que les filles reviennent pour discuté avec elles de tout et de rien et de ne plus s'ennuyait comme cela surtout pour un mariage.

-Bon, moi je vais retourner dansé avec mon marie, tu vient avec nous? Demanda Kate toute enjoué, c'était son jour à elle, et à personne d'autre, tout était parfait comme elle espérait.

-Non, c'est bon je pense que je vais resté là répondit la jeune brunette en restant à table toute seule, Kate se sentit mal pour elle, mais elle savait que même en l'a forçant elle ne danserez pas.

-Bien...Comme tu veux déclara Kate avant de partir pour retrouvait son marie, et mettre le feu sur la piste, Nina se trouvait donc toute seule à table une main sur sa joue et son coude sur la table en train de regardait tout le monde dansé et s'amusait. La solitude Nina n'avait pas échapper à Joseph qui se trouvait pas très loin en train de dansé, celui-ci ce dirigea vers elle.

-Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille, fait toute seule à une table? Questionna Joseph en essayant de lui donner le sourie, ce qui marcha parfaitement.

-La jolie fille comme tu dit, s'ennuie terriblement à un mariage ce qui est complètement interdit et ce demande ou se trouve son petit-copain confit Nina, Joseph fit une petite grimace, car si il savait où se trouvait Paul, il l'aurait ramené d'un grand coup de pied au cul, pour qu'il l'invite à dansé.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas Paul, mais je peu toujours t'invitai à dansé? Dit-il en l'incitant à dansé avec lui, celle-ci fit une grimace, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de dansé avec ces deux pieds gauches.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimait, mais le problème c'est que j'aurais trop peur de te marcher sur les pieds en dansant avouât-elle en riant.

-Cet-à-dire que je tient beaucoup a mes pieds alors...Non je plaisante vient, c'est pas grave si je me retrouve avec un plâtre, je t'enverrai la facture plaisantât-il.

-D'accord, mais je suis un vrai danger public quand je danse alors je t'aurais prévenu ajouta Nina avant de ce lever et de prendre sa main pour danser. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste et commencèrent par une chanson de " Switchfoot Dare You To Move".

-Aïe! Déclara Joseph en se penchant légèrement, Nina se sentit complètement mal tout à coup.

-Oh pardon, j'espère que je ne t'es pas fait mal, je m'excuse, mais ne me dit pas que je t'avait pas prévenue dit-elle en essayant de se faire pardonné mais en trouvant tout de même un arguments qui l'a fit quelques peu déculpabilise.

-Tu ne ma rien fait, je plaisanté juste pour voir ta réaction on vient de commençait riait-il, celle-ci se mit à rire elle se sentit horriblement stupide d'être aussi gourde, la chanson finit, une personne tapota l'épaule de Joseph.

-Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais j'aimerai une danse avec ma petit-amie?Demanda Paul, Joseph se retira et embrassa la main de Nina pour se moquer un peu de Paul,ce dernier le poussa légèrement pour que Joseph bouge.

-Où tu était, je t'ai cherché du regard toute l'après-midi, et sa était dur avec ces 300 personnes dit-elle un peu en colère, qu'elle poireaute pendant des heures pendant que lui était entrain de traîner je ne sais où.

-Je suis désolé, mais il y avait une vielle femme qui m'a draguer tout l'après-midi, j'ai dû me cacher sous une table pour ne pas quelle me suive dit-il sérieusement, Nina explosa de rires, si elle aurait sût elle serait tout de suite parti observer la vielle dame draguer son petit-amie pour se moquer.

-Ah ah, sérieusement, elle était à ton goût au moins? Fit-elle en se moquant de lui, celui-ci baissa la tête en riant de plus belle.

-Je savait très bien que j'aurais jamais dû t'en parlait, mais sa reste entre nous, sinon tout le monde va me chambrer rétorqua Paul, Nina fit un signe positive de la tête malgré quelle le dira à tout le monde sans exception car c'est atrocement marrant.

-Sinon, tu n'a pas répondu à ma question? Elle était a ton goût? Questionna Nina en riant, Paul ne répondit même pas, et souffla." Elle était plus belle que moi?," Les deux éclatèrent de rires tout en dansant.

* * *

Callie se trouvait au buffet en train de grignoté, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, celle-ci se retourna et vit Ian tout souriant.

-Hé salut! Fit Callie toute souriante en voyant Ian, c'est vraie que Candice avait raison ils se résisté l'un l'autre, mais surtout Callie qui elle ne savait pas ces sentiments, elle ne savait pas si c'était des sentiment d'amitié ou d'amour.

-Salut! Dit-il en souriant lui aussi de plus belle, ces deux là ne ce parlaient pas et riait comme si ils se comprenez par le sourire. " Tu es magnifique" Fit remarquer celui-ci en l'admirant.

-Merci, T'es pas mal non plus, ta mis le paquet! Complimenta cette dernière en le regardant de haut en bas, son costume lui allait vraiment bien, elle le trouvait encore plus sexy que d'habitude, mais elle s'égarait.

-Merci tu... Ian ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se fit interrompre par Liam qui venait tout juste de venir, c'est qu'ils était absolument partout celui-là se disait Ian.

-Ah tient te voilà je t'ai chercher partout dit Liam avant d'embrassé Callie sur la joue et mit une main autour de sa taille, celle-ci regarda Ian assez gêné.

-Et bien j'étais là, je t'ai déjà présenté Ian? Questionna Callie en montrant Ian de la main, elle regardait le sol gêné encore une fois de la situation.

-Oui, ce fameux Ian avec qui tu es toujours fourré Commenta Liam avant d'empoigner la main de Ian qui lui serra très fort la main.

-Je doit comprendre quoi la dedans? Questionna Ian qui n'aimait pas du tout le commentaire que lui avait lançait Liam qui haussa des épaules.

-Rien, je faisait juste une constatation rétorqua Liam en faisant l'air de rien, Callie voyait que l'atmosphère commençait légèrement à devenir pesante.

-Hum, il sont très bon c'est amuse-bouche remarqua Callie en essayant de changer de sujet, mais les deux jeunes hommes firent comme si elle n'était pas là.

-La prochaine fois tu gardera t'es constatation pour toi d'accord? Conseilla Ian en commençant à s'énerver, Liam sourit et Callie commençait à stressé car l'ambiance commençait vraiment à chauffer.

-Et si j'ai envie de m'exprimer, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher, tu ferait mieux de t'occuper de toi au lieu de tourné autour de ma petite-am...

-Oh ils sont vraiment bon, c'est amuse-bouche tient mange! Déclara Callie avant d'enfourner un amuse-gueule dans la bouche de Liam pour le faire taire pour de bon. " Tu pourrais aller chercher mon sac sur la table s'il te plaît?" Demanda Callie à Liam pour l'emmener loin de Ian.

-Oui, bien sûr dit-il toujours en regardant Ian, celle-ci le remercie avant qu'il ne parte, elle mit une main sur son front en regardant le sol tout en tournant sur elle-même.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit, s'excusât-elle complètement gêné de cette situation, elle ne sait pas ce qui a prit a Liam de ce jeté sur Ian.

-Ce qui lui a prit? Ce qui lui a prit Callie c'est qu'il a dit la vérité, te voir avec lui sa me... Non laisse tombé fit Ian avant de tourné le dos à Callie et de partir. Celle-ci n'en pouvait plus elle commençait à en avoir marre de tout cela, de ce contrôlé, de contrôlé ces sentiments, tout cela commençait à la ronger de l'intérieure, elle préféra passez outre souffler un bon coup, et pensé à autre choses.

Ian devait partir, en tout cas il le fallait car si il serait resté encore quelques minutes de plus il ne pourrait s'empêcher de prendre les lèvres de Callie et l'embrasser passionnément, c'était sa seule envie lorsqu'il l'a voyait, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait le faire, alors il parti en dehors de la fête.

-Alors comme cela on c'est disputé avec sa bien-aimé? Fit Sarcastiquement Sarah qui comme par hasard ce trouvait au même endroit que Ian, celui-ci ce retourna et fût surpris de sa présence, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Sarah? Demanda Ian surpris de la voir, celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, et il se recula instinctivement.

-Qui d'autre? Alors tout ce passe bien avec ta jeune et jolie copine Callie? Questionna Sarah pour chercher la petite bête, elle savait très bien que la conversation allait chauffait et c'est ce quelle attendait.

-Pourquoi, t'essaye de faire la conversation puis en quoi sa te regarde? Dit-il sur la défensive, il savait que Sarah lui demandait tout cela rien que pour le chercher, mais il ne lui fera en aucun cas ce plaisir.

-Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que lorsque que tu m'a quitté, tu serai déjà en couple avec cette Callie, mais je voit quelle est déjà prise, comme c'est dommage pour toi déclara cette dernière avec cette air hautain, Ian se retint de peu, en se mordant la langue pour ne pas éclaté sa colère.

-Je t'ai quitté parce que je ne t'aimait plus, et je me suis même demandait si je t'ai déjà aimé, c'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas? Crachât-il en la cherchant elle aussi, elle le mérité, Ian jouer prenez dans son propre jeu, et Sarah n'avait pas l'air appréciait ce commentaire.

-Oh sa fait mal dit-elle en mettant une main sur son cœur. "Mais moi au moins je sais que tu en aime une autre qui n'a pas les mêmes sentiments a ton égards et qui est déjà priseje me trompe?"

-Tu sais quoi Sarah? Questionna Ian à Sarah qui le regarda intéressé. " Va te faire foutre!" Lançât-il avant de partir, Sarah resta stoïque, Ian était tellement énervé que d'entendre encore une fois de plus un autres commentaires de cette garce allait encore plus le mettre en colère.

* * *

Candice était à une table, en train d'observé où te plutôt traquer chaque mouvement que faisait Joseph, celle-ci voulait vraiment lui dire ce quelle ressentez pour lui, mais la peur la hanté qu'elle l'évité et était même prête à se roulé sous la table pour ne pas qu'il l'aperçoive.

-Bouh! Fit Callie tout près de l'oreille de Candice, ce qui l'a fit sursauté, Callie l'avait observé depuis un bon moment, et vit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le suivre du regard.

-Sa va pas, tu ma fait peur! Hurla Candice encore sous le choque en mettant une main sur son cœur, Callie s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté.

-Je devrais dire que c'est toi qui fait peur Commenta la jeune brunette pour taquiné un peu sa meilleure amie.

-Comment sa? Questionna la jolie blonde en faisant un sourire niait, elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlé, mais c'était trop humiliant pour quelle l'avoue.

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu fixe du regard Joseph, on dirait une vraie psychopathe ajouta Callie, Candice fit un gros soupire, elle savait quelle ressemblé à une grosse obsédé mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouait.

-Je sais, mais...Je voudrait lui dire ce que je ressent mais... Je n'arrive pas! Avoua Candice en mettant ces bras sur la table tout en mettant sa tête dedans, elle voulait se cacher dans un trou tellement elle avait honte, elle qui d'habitude ne passe pas par quatre chemins et bien la elle tourne autour du pot.

-Tu sait, tu n'est pas obligé de le faire je t'ai dit aujourd'hui mais tu a tout le temps qu'il te faut de toute façons je pense que Joseph t'attendra Confit-elle en souriant, elle savait très bien que Joseph était tout aussi peureux quelle de se prendre un râteau.

-J'ai trop peur, j'ai trop peur de bafouiller quand je lui parlerai, d'être complètement à côté de mes chaussures, j'ai...J'ai super peur et sa m'énerve déclarât-elle se détestant elle-même.

-Comment? Candice Accola à peur, toi la fille qui dit tout haut ce que tous le monde pense tout bas à peur? Fit Callie étonné que Candice ait peur, alors quelle pensée quelle n'avait peur de rien.

-Je sait, je fait pitié dit-elle en remettant sa tête entre ces bras, Callie sourit devant la peur de Candice, elle trouvait cela mignon de sa part, pendant que Candice se morfondait dans ces bras, Callie échangea discrètement sa place avec Joseph.

-Je me demande si lui aussi ressent la même chose que moi? Se dit-elle tout haut la tête encore dans ces bras." Je croit que je l'aime, mais comment lui dire alors que je ne sais pas si il ressent la même chose, sa me fait peur et j'ai peur qu'il me rejette, et moi qui te jugez sur t'es sentiments alors que maintenant je sais ce que tu ressent" Confit-elle en s'adressant normalement a Callie, elle leva sa tête et elle fut surprise de voir Joseph à ses côté. "Tu...Tu, Sa fait longtemps que tu es là?"

-Oui un bon moment lui dit-il tout sourire au lèvres, elle se demandait si il avait tout entendu de ce quelle avait confiait normalement à Callie qui lui avait jouait un sale tour.

-Tu a tout entendu? Questionna celle-ci complètement apeuré, Joseph fit un signe positive de la tête. "Vraiment, vraiment tout?" demanda t-elle encore une fois, il acquiesça encore une fois de la tête, celle-ci fit les gros yeux, et elle parti brusquement, elle avait trop peur de connaître ces sentiments.

Celle-ci courra comme une fusé en tenant sa robe pour ne pas tomber, elle marché a tâtons avec ces talons, elle se précipita en dehors de la tente, elle s'arrêta brusquement et reprit son souffle en séchant ces larmes avec le dos de sa main. Elle pensé qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit, mais quelqu'un la prit pas le bras, la rapprocha de son torse, Joseph mit une des mèches de cheveux de Candice derrière son oreille et l'embrassa tendrement.

Cette scène était complètement idyllique, au loin Callie avait vu toute la scène, celle-ci frappa dans ces mains et sauta de joie devant le petit couple, elle a même laissé échappé une petite larme. « Ils sont fait pour être ensemble murmurât-elle ».

* * *

La nuit commençait à tombé et les invités commençait à partirent, les jeunes mariés partirent eux aussi pour leurs fameuse lune de miel. Il ne resté plus que les acteurs de Vampires Diaries et quelques autres invitées mais eux aussi s'en allait chez eux petit à petit. Callie était la seule à resté et était en train de chercher Liam.

-Liam? Appela Callie, elle le chercher depuis un bon moment, lorsque soudain elle entendit un grand fracas provenant de la tente, elle rentra en furie et vit Liam écroulait sur le buffet enfin ce qui en resté, Liam ce leva et essaya de mettre un coup de poing à Ian. Callie se précipita vers les deux hommes, et essaya de les dégager en mettant chacune de ces mains sur les torse de chacun." Oh mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?"

-Tu n'a qu'a demandé sa à ton chien de garde qui te suit partout cracha Liam, Ian essaya de ce précipité vers Liam, mais Callie mit ces deux sur le torse de Ian en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai déjà prévenue alors je te jure si tu continue tu va... Ian se retint lorsqu'il tomba sur les yeux de Callie qui était légèrement humide, elle commençait à en avoir marre de ces deux là.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tout les deux! Vous vous lançait des piques toute la journée, vous vous...Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez bon sang? Cria Callie elle devait laissé exprimé sa rage entre ces deux là, leurs comportement l'insupporté au plus haut point, ils ne pouvaient donc pas ce comporté en adulte se disait-elle.

-Ce qui me prend, c'est que de te voir avec ce gars qui ne te mérite pas m'énerve, tu mérite cent fois mieux que lui fit Ian énervé en montrant Liam de sa main, Callie regarda Liam, puis le sol.

-Liam, tu peut nous laissé seule s'il te plaît Dit-elle en regardant toujours le sol, Liam fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

-Non!Je ne vais pas te laisser avec ce malade mentale déclara Liam outré quelle le mette de côté pour ce fou, il ne comprenez pas du tout la réaction de Callie.

-S'il te plaît, Liam Supplia Callie en accentuant le nom de Liam, elle voulait parlé seul à seul avec Ian décidément c'est la journée des têtes à têtes aujourd'hui. Voyant les yeux suppliant de Callie Liam s'exécuta et parti un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna en face de Ian " Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang?"

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, ce qui ma pris c'est que cette putain de journée ma tuer de te voir avec lui, ma mis dans une rage inimaginable, voir quelqu'un dansé avec toi, te touché ou même t'embrassai m'insupporte à un point que tu n'imagine même pas, pourtant je me retient mais sa bouillonne tellement en moi que...Callie ne le laissa pas finir.

-Que quoi? Que ta dût le frapper, tu sait j'aurais crut que à un moment t'aurais accepté, que tu aurais enfin accepté ma relation avec Liam, mais je voit que j'avais tord...Et au faite s'il te plaît ne fait pas ta victime parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre dans cette l'histoire, si tu croit que je suis heureuse, que j'ai toujours le sourire ou quoique ce soit dans le genre tu te trompe car à l'intérieur c'est pas la même chose alors s'il te plaît arrête tout cela déclarât-elle les larmes au yeux.

-Si tu croit que c'est facile, tu pense que je peut tout oublié d'un seule coup, sérieusement Callie, si je pouvais j'arrêterai il mit ses mains sur ses joues « tout cela pour ne pas souffrir...pour ne pas te faire souffrir, mais je n'y arrive pas c'est impossible » confit-il les yeux humide, il retira ses mains."Vaut mieux que je m'en aille, je pense que cela serai mieux pour tout le monde" Dit-il en partant, Callie effaça ces larmes du bouts de ces doigts, elle en n'avait marre, elle se sentait mal pour lui, elle en pouvait plus de cette situation.

-Dring, Dring! Une sonnerie de portable retentit, Callie chercha du regard, le fameux objet qui faisait du bruit, elle trouva un portable par-terre, c'était celui de Liam, celui-ci avait reçut un message, elle l'ouvrit .

**_Très bon travaille, tu m'a beaucoup surpris aujourd'hui ceux_**

**_que tu a fait à Ian, l'a bien mit à sa place, et elle, elle avait_**

**_l'air tellement MAL._**

**_Sarah._**

Callie regarda longuement le message qu'avez laisser Sarah, elle n'en revenait pas, alors cela voulez dire que Liam lui avait menti depuis le début il voulait juste la faire souffrir, mais pourquoi?

-Callie, je suis désolé pour ce qui c'est passé avec Ian s'excusa Liam en arrivant, Callie resta stoïque devant le portable de Liam, celui-ci avait dût le faire tomber lorsqu'il ce battais.

-Tu peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que cela? Questionna Callie, Liam l'a regarda avec incompréhension, Callie lui lança son portable et il lut le message, Callie se sentait maintenant stupide de lui avoir fait autant confiance.

-C'est pas ce que tu croit, je peut tout t'expliquer dit-il en essayant de se rattraper, il s'approcha de Callie qui elle se recula de lui, elle ne pouvait plus le regardait en face.

-M'expliquer quoi? Que tu t'es jouez de moi, que tu a profité de moi, pourquoi? Juste pour une folle qui veut faire souffrir tout le monde, tu es complètement malade tout comme elle fit-elle plein de rage.

-Mais non, je te jure que je n'ai rien avoir avec elle, je...écoute moi j'ai était forcer, j'ai fait cela sans le vouloir, au début j'ai jouer le jeu, mais petit à petit je me suis attacher à toi se justifiât-il en essayant de prendre la main de Callie, mais cette dernière le repoussa.

-Tu te rend pas compte à quelle point tu me dégoûte, je t'ai donnés tout ma confiance, j'ai même repoussé mon meilleure ami rien que pour toi, j'ai ressentit quelque chose pour toi et tu en a abusé déclara celle-ci excéder par Liam.

-Moi aussi je ressent quelque chose pour toi, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait, mais j'ai était obliger, je ne voulait pas le faire parce que j'ai commençait à avoir de vraie sentiments pour toi, je regrette tellem...Liam ne put finir sa phrase que Callie lui infligea un coup de poing phénoménale.

-Tu n'a en aucun droit le droit de dire cela, tu ne mérite plus que je t'écoute, tu m'a fait du mal, alors que je pensé te connaître, mais j'ai eut complètement tord déclara Callie avant de courir, celle-ci courra hors de la propriété et fit appelle à un taxi.

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que Ian était rentré chez lui, il était tellement en colère de s'être battu avec Liam, dire qu'il le regretter serait un mensonge, car c'était une joie pour lui de lui avoir casser la gueule. Mais ce dernier était en colère contre lui et non contre Callie. Ian s'était endormie dans sa chambre, quand soudains la sonnette retentit le faisant sortir de son sommeil, il regarda l'heure sur son portable « Qui aurait bien pu venir à cet heure-ci pensât-il » celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvra.

-Callie? Fit surpris Ian, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ici, après la conversation qu'ils avait eut, il penserez quelle serait avec Liam en ce moment, Callie était complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, celui-ci vit de la peine dans le regard de cette dernière." Tous va bien?"

-Cela te dérangerez de...Juste me prendre dans...Dans t'es bras et me réconforté s'il te plaît? Questionna Callie en pleure, toute tremper, Ian la prit dans ces bras, et essaya de la réchauffer tellement elle était glacer, celle-ci tremblait comme une feuille. " Je suis tellement désolé...J'aurais dût t'écoutai, pardonne moi." S'excusa celle-ci, Ian ne dit rien mais serra très fort Callie dans ces bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

* * *

**Alors Sa vous as plus ?**

**Dites nous ceux que vous en avez penser ?**

**Que va t-il ce passer dans le chapitre suivant ?**

**Laissez nous vos commentaires !**

**A la semaine prochaine Les filles *-***

_**Mlle Anonymous & Liittle T**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou les filles !**

**Ont sait, ont sait...Nous avons étaient très longues et nous en sommes très désoler car ont n'a du reprendre l'histoire depuis le début et il faut se l'avouer l'imagination nous manquer mais maintenant nous somme au taquer :D.**

**Maintenant au lieu de poster toute les semaines, nous essaierons de poster le plus régulierement possible.**

**Désoler pour les fautes d'othographes !**

**Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne nous appartiennent pas à part Callie.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Musique:**

**Little Mix : Wings ( Sarah & Callie)**

**Rihanna: Take a bow ( Callie & Liam)**

* * *

-Comment j'ai put être aussi idiote? C'est vraie, j'ai vraiment cru en lui et...Et il c'est bien foutue de moi dit-elle assise sur le canapé avec une couverture qui recouvraient ces épaules.

-Je...Je sais, mais peut-être que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais...Ne dit pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue. C'est vraie que Ian avait remarquer que Liam n'était pas la bonne personne pour Callie, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui, mais c'était par simple jalousie.

-Hum, tu avait totalement raison, j'aurais dû t'écoutai au lieu d'en faire cas ma tête comme d'habitude...Je suis désolé s'excusa Callie gêné, elle se sentait conne d'avoir fait autant confiance à Liam et d'avoir envoyait baladé Ian pour cette imposteur, elle était tellement sûr de Liam, qu'elle pensait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, mais tout cela n'était que foutaise.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être, c'est vraie qu'il a très bien joué l'acteur et il à bien trompé tout le monde avec son air charmeur dit-il pour la rassuré.

-Oui, sauf toi! Fit remarquer celle-ci en regardant Ian avec un petit sourire.

-J'avais mes raisons, il ne te méritait pas.

-En faite, maintenant à cause de lui où plutôt grâce à lui, je me rend compte que...Je connaît pas tellement les personnes qui m'entoure, je ne me rend pas compte à quelle point ils peuvent faire du mal aux gens et d'être aussi déterminé pour le faire et sa commence à me fait peur.

-Tu n'a plus à l'être maintenant... je suis là moi, Allez vient dit-il en ouvrant c'est bras, celle-ci sourie puis se blottit dans ces bras en mettant sa couverture autour d'elle, Ian lui embrassa le haut de la tête.

-Je me demande comment je ferait sans toi dit-elle en levant sa tête vers lui, celui-ci s'approcha doucement de son visage, en regardant les magnifique yeux vert clair de Callie et posa ces lèvres contre les siennes, celle-ci ce laissa portait par le baiser, et mis sa main sur la joue de Ian en accentuant le baiser.

Ce baiser était plein de passion, mais ils devaient vite revenir à la réalité, Callie se rendit compte de ce quelle venait de faire et se retira brusquement de leurs tendre embrassade. Elle regarda Ian puis ces lèvres avec une furieuse envie de recommencer, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle désiré ces lèvres, la tentation devenait de plus en forte, il ne lui rester plus qu'une chose à faire .

-Je ferais mieux d'y allait dit-elle en se levant tout doucement, Ian se leva et l'a raccompagna vers la porte, Callie passa le pallier mais Ian la retint par le poignet avant quelle ne fasse un pas de plus.

-Je...Si ce qu'on vient de fff...Callie le coupa avant qu'il ne dise un mot de plus.

-Merci...Merci pour tout dit-elle juste avant de partir. , Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment et se regardaient intensément, Ian se rapprocha tout doucement vers Callie qui resta de marbre, il s'approcha jusqu'à arrivait à quelques millimètres de ces lèvres. Il reposa ces lèvres contre les siennes, celle-ci ce laissa guider pour ce tendre baiser pendant plusieurs secondes, quand elle mit sa main contre le torse de Ian, et le repoussa tout doucement.

-Je...Je ferais mieux de rentré dit-elle un peu désorienté et déboussolée. Elle se retourna avant de franchir le palier. " Merci...Enfin, merci de m'avoir écouter et pour tout le reste, merci". Ian fit un signe de la tête, celui-ci était un peu déçu que ce baiser ne dur pas plus longtemps que cela, il voulait prolonger cette action mainte et mainte fois avec elle, mais malheureusement elle en avait décider autrement, même si l'envie à elle aussi était autant présente que lui.

* * *

Candice et Joseph se trouvait juste devant la porte du hall de l'appartement de celle-ci.

-Arrête! Dit-elle en riant à celui-ci qui lui faisait des bisous dans le cou lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte du hall.

-Arrêter quoi? Fit-il en la suivant de près en montant les escaliers.

-Ne joue pas à sa avec moi conseilla celle-ci en riant.

-Jouez à quoi? Dit-il taquin, les deux tourtereaux étaient arrivés juste devant la porte, lorsque Candice allait mettre la clés pour rentré, mais s'arrêta avant. Pendant ce temps là, Joseph lui faisait plein de baiser sur la joue, et le cou en lui mordillant l'oreille ce qui la fit automatiquement gloussait.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée ajouta Candice avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-C'est vraie tu a raison, au lieu de t'embrasser le cou, je devrais plutôt m'attaquer à t'es délicieuse lèvres déclara ce dernier qui allait l'embrasser, mais celle-ci le repoussa avec douceur.

-Non, je parlait pas de sa, je pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de... Dit-elle en faisant des signes de têtes pour lui envoyait un signe de ce quelle voulait dire.

-Une bonne idées de? Répéta Joseph en faisant les même signes de têtes.

-Bah tu sais?

-Non, je vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir, bon résume.

-De faire l'amour hurla Candice assez gêné, elle l'avait dit tellement fort, que tout le hall avait dût l'entendre.

-Pourquoi? On n'est ensemble maintenant et tu sait ce que font les gens qui sont en couple j'espère?

-Bien sûr pour qui tu me prend? Mais...Je te dit oui pour ce soir, sa ferait de moi la fille trop... tu voit?

-Trop quoi?

-Franchement tu comprend vraiment rien de mes signaux, t'es vraiment nul... je disait que cela ferait de moi la fille trop facile que direct en en un soir tu l'a déjà dans ton lit.

-Non pas du tout.

-Tu dit sa parce que tu n'a qu'une envie c'est d'avoir sa dit-elle en montrant son corps avec ces mains.

-Pas du tout, je tient à toi, je tient tellement à toi que je respecte ton choix pour qu'on ne le fasse pas ce soir.

-C'est vraie, tu dit pas sa parce que je t'ai un peu rembarrer pour ce soir, et que j'ai cassés t'es projets.

-Non et je vais même te dire un truc, tout sa c'était un test pour voir ta réaction.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi dit-elle en souriant, tout en le poussant légèrement.

-Oui je plaisante c'était pas pour te tester, mais ce que je t'ai dit avant c'était vraie. Je te respecte Candice, ne pense surtout pas que tu es comme toute les filles car pour moi tu es unique, un peu folle mais unique dit-il en remettant une de ces mèches derrière son oreille, celui-ci mit une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front puis parti, celle-ci le regarda sans allait, elle sourie devant l'humour et la maturité de Joseph, il était doux avec elle, et d'un certain romantisme qu'elle ignorait.

Elle savais qu'il avait très envie de le faire autant quelle, mais le faire ce soir, n'était pas une très bonne idée car cette dernière ne voulait être trop accessible pour lui, elle voulait un peu le résister, c'était leur petit jeu entre eux deux, et se n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensemble qu'ils vont arrêter leurs jeu de séduction, sinon cela ne serait plus marrant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Nina se trouvait au Centre-Commerciale accompagner de Torrey. Elles s'étaient retrouvaient pour une petite matinée shopping rien que toutes les deux pour décompresser un peu du tournage de Vampires Diaries.

-Elles est pas mal cette petite jupe non? Questionna Torrey en montrant le vêtement dont elle parler.

-Petite? Tu veux dire extra courte, sa fait même peur Commenta Nina choqué du peu de tissue qu'il y avait.

-Mouais tu a peut-être raison sourit-elle en la reposant, après avoir parcourus presque tout les magasins, les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient à la cafétéria du Centre-Commerciale. "Alors comment sa ce passe?"Questionna Torrey.

-Comment ce passe quoi? Fit Nina d'un air interrogateur.

-Hé bien, ta vie, enfin j'en sais rien est-ce que tout va comme tu veux?

-Ah oui...Heu excuse-moi je suis assez à cran en se moment, j'ai l'impression que moi et Paul...

-Que toi et Paul quoi?...

-Et bien...Je voulais dire...

-Oui?...

-Excuse-moi mais...Sa me fait bizarre de te parlé de ma relation amoureuse avec Paul alors que toi?...Enfin désoler je ne voulait pas dire sa, oh non je mets encore les pieds dans le plats.

-Que moi quoi? Je t'assure que tout va bien, c'est vrai que au début j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais maintenant je suis prête à t'écouter parler de lui, c'est vraie que j'ai eut de très fort sentiment pour lui, mais ce n'était pas au point de lui dire « Je t'aime » . J'ai aimé tout ces moments passés avec lui, mais en y repensant, Paul n'était pas mon prince charmant au finale, je l'ai crut, mais ce n'était pas la réalité.

-T'es vraiment sûr? Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer où quoi que ce soit, je sait à quelle point tu à souffert lors de votre rupture, déjà que le fait d'être amie avec la femme qui est dorénavant avec ton ex, cela ne doit pas être facile.

-Je te l'ai dit j'ai tourné la page, c'est finit tout sa, le fait que tu soit avec Paul, ne m'irrite pas, cela ne me touche pas t'en que sa que du moment que vous soyez bien ensemble, c'est le plus important, le fait que Paul soit heureux c'est le plus important avoua Torrey en repensant à son ancienne relation avec Paul, tout les instants passés à ses côtés ne sont que des souvenirs maintenant.

Nina regardait Torrey, elle sentait qu'il y avait du chagrin dans sa voix, ces yeux brillait légèrement, Nina aimait beaucoup ce côté de Torrey, elle appréciait lorsqu'elle se dévoilée comme à cette instant. Elle sentait que cela l'a touchait contrairement à ce quelle pouvait laissait refléter, Nina le voyait bien.

-Tournez la page, ne dit pas forcément oublier ajouta Nina en prenant la main de Torrey, celle-ci leva sa tête puis regarda Nina dans les yeux, quand au même moment une larme perla la joue de Torrey, qui l'effaça en un revers de main.

-Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai tournez la page confirma cette dernière en faisant comme si de rien n'était, en soufflant un bon coup, puis reprit son sourire.

-On devrait peut-être y aller, notre shooting photo va bientôt commençait fit Nina en se levant, le fait que Torrey dise tout cela, la fit se remettre en question, comment pouvait-elle se sentir aussi fautive pour tout les problèmes qu'avait Torrey. Elle devrait se sentir heureuse d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aime, pourquoi doit-elle avoir tant de remord, c'est tellement dur de voir Torrey dans cette état. Une chose est sûr, elle ne laissera pas Torrey dans ce pétrin, elle se fit la promesse de l'aidait à surmontait tout cela même si elle ne l'admet pas elle-même.

* * *

Tout le monde était dan les studios pour tournait querlques scéne de la série comme prévus, chacun répéter leurs textes tranquillement dans leurs coins, Nina réviser toute seule, et Ian, Candice et Joseph discuter de leurs scène à trois.

**Little Mix : Wings**

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

_Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas gâcher ma vie_

**She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

_Elle m'a dit : "Déploie tes ailes, mon petit papillon"_

**Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

_Ne laisse pas ce qu'ils disent te tourmenter la nuit_

**And if they give you shhhh..**

_Et s'ils te cherchent la m****_

**Then they can walk on by**

_Ils n'ont qu'à marcher dedans_

-Salut fit Callie un peu fatiguer, celle-ci n'avait pas tellement fermer l'œil de la nuit, entre ce qui c'était passer avec Liam et les 2 baisers avec Ian, elle avait beaucoup trop de sujets en tête, elle était un peu perdu, elle ne savait pus ou donnée de la tête.

-Salut sa va? Questionna Nina qui réviser son scripte, elle avait bien vu que Callie n'était pas don assiette, elle avait quelque cerne autour des yeux, et une mine assez fatigué.

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que je manque un peu de sommeil en se moment fit-elle en forçant un sourire, elle ne voulait rien faire paraître, parfois avoir des secrets peut-être vraiment utile. Il vaudrait mieux que personne n'apprenne, la raison pour laquelle elle à quitté Liam.

-Ah bon, t'es sûr? Demanda Nina inquiète en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Callie.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien, je te l'ai dit je manque juste un peu de sommeil.

**My feet, feet can't touch the ground**

_Mes pieds, mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol _

**And I can't hear a sound **

_Je n'entends plus rien_

**But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah**

_Mais tu continues de parler_

**Walk, walk on over there**

_Viens, viens me le dire en face_

-En temps que belle-sœur enfin presque je l'espère j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter dit-elle sous le ton de l'humour.

-Je ne dit pas le contraire, mais je t'assure que tout va bien rassura Callie.

-Bien, je ne vais pas te contre-dire.

-Merci, alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Tout le monde est vraiment concentré et beaucoup trop serieux aujourd'hui.

-Oui assez, c'est à dire que nous somme en train de tourner des scènes assez importantes de la série, il ne faut surtout pas ce louper la dessus.

-Ah D'accord, je me disait aussi, Candice est parti très tôt ce matin, elle qui est toujours en retard sa ma assez surpris.

-Ah-ah, c'est vraie que c'est assez choquant de sa part, mais ce jour là il ne faut pas le raté.

-Bien, donc je pense...Callie s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit une personne qu'elle ne voulait guère voir aujourd'hui et encore moi les autres jours, la vu de cette personne la mit dans une colère noir, celle-ci serra fortement ses poing en se mordant la langue.

**Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

_Parce que je suis déjà trop loin pour t'entendre  
_**  
Your words don't mean a thing**

_Tes mots ne m'atteignent pas  
_**  
I'm not listening**

_Je ne t'écoute plus_

**Keep walking, all I know is**

_Passe ton chemin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que..._

-Callie est-ce que sa va comme tu veux? Questionna Nina voyant le soudain comportement de Callie changer d'un seule coup.

-Tu m'excuse, j'arrive j'en n'ai pour quelques minutes dit-elle en se retournant vers Nina en lui adressant un sourire forcer, Nina fit un signe positive en fronçant des sourcils pour ensuite remettre son nez dans son scénario, celle-ci parti d'un pas décider vers celle qui avait mit un point d'honneur à lui gâcher son existence.

Sarah était venu rendre une petite visite à Torrey, cette dernière discuter tranquillement avec un assistant sans doute pour se renseigner de la position de Torrey, quand quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule très gentille-ment ou presque.

-Oui? Fit-elle en se retournant sans se soucier de ce qui lui arriverait, Callie l'a regarda un instant et lui lança un grand pin dans le nez. Sarah maintenez fortement son nez très fortement, elle était choquer de se que venait de faire Callie elle ne penserez pas quelle en serait aussi vite venue en main." Mais sa va pas, t'es pas bien?".

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne me connaissait pas, alors t'es petits plan machiavéliques tu te les gardes si tu ne veux pas que je refasse ta face de blonde peroxyder déclara Callie en lançant un regard méprisant à Sarah, Callie se sentit si bien mais elle savait que si elle resterait une minute de plus en compagnie de Sarah sa allait être un carnage alors elle se retourna et marcha en direction de Nina avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. Callie penser que tout cela était est serait finit, mais malheureusement pour elle Sarah avait elle aussi quelque chose d'autre à dire.

**Mamma told me not to waste my life**

_Ma mère m'a dit de ne pas gâcher ma vie  
_**  
She said spread your wings my little butterfly**

_Elle m'a dit : "Déploie tes ailes, mon petit papillon"  
_**  
Don't let what they say keep you up at night**

_Ne laisse pas ce qu'ils disent te tourmenter la nuit_

**And they can't detain you**

_Ils ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville_

**Coz wings are made to fly**

_Les ailes sont faites pour voler_

Sarah attrapa les cheveux de Callie et l'emmena vers elle, Callie hurla, puis se retourna et plaqua Sarah telle un quaterback, Callie et Sarah se retrouvèrent par-terre, Callie était sur Sarah et la taper de tout les sens, Sarah taper et retaper le dos de Callie pour qu'elle la lâche. Callie était tellement déterminer à lui en faire baver, elle avait une force sur-humaine tellement elle était envahit pas la rage que lui avait procurer la vue de Sarah.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire comme sa, par-rapport à la scène non? Fit Candice qui discutait de la scène quelle devait tourné avec Joseph et Ian.

-Oui sa serait mieux déclara Ian en montrant la scène sur le scénario de Candice, ils étaient en train de mettre en place leurs jeu d'acteur quand ils virent deux femmes en train de se battre par-terre, elles roulaient l'une sur l'autre en poussant des cris.

-Oh c'est quoi sa? Questionna Joseph en voyant les deux femmes se battre à terre." Oh la petite brunette à un bon crochet du droit" Dit-il sans vraiment agir.

-Oh attend sa serait pas Callie et Sarah? Questionna Candice un peu choquer mais à la fois amuser, elle était contente que Callie refasse le portrait de cette garce. Ian resta un moment stoïque sans vraiment réagir jusqu'à ce qu'il se dirige vers les deux femmes où il essayait de décrocher Callie de Sarah.

-On devrait peut-être allait l'aider non? Demanda Joseph qui regardait Ian essayer de les séparé tant bien que mal.

-J'ai plus le droit de me mêler de quoique ce soit moi fit-elle contente que Sarah se fasse démonter surtout par Callie car elle le méritait. Ian se dirigea vers Callie et Sarah, les deux filles se roulaient dessus l'une sur l'autre en se griffant et en se criant des nom d'oiseaux dans la figure. Ian essaya de les dégager l'une de l'autre, il prit Callie par la taille, il l'avait soulevé, celle-ci gesticuler ces bras et ces jambes de tout les sens.

**And we don't let nobody bring us down**

_On ne laissera personne nous rabaisser  
_  
**No matter what you say it won't hurt me**

_Peu importe ce qu'on pourra dire, rien ne nous atteint_

**Don't matter if I fall from the sky**

_Peu importe si je tombe du ciel_

**These wings are made to fly**

_Ces ailes sont faites pour voler_

-Viens ici toi, que je te refasse ton portrait siliconer cracha Callie qui était devenue légèrement hystérique.

-T'es vraiment folle! Fit Sarah à terre en mettant une main sur son visage, elle avait la lèvre qui saigner, celle-ci avait eut peur du comportement de Callie, mais pour son honneur elle devait la défiait en la combattant.

Callie voulait encore et encore la frapper, pour que tout c'est soucis soit finit et qu'elle soit enfin soulager de tout le mal qu'elle lui a procurer, tout ses problèmes venait d'elle, elle voulait enlever un poids sur ces épaules ,Sarah a eut un malin plaisir à lui rendre la vie difficile, et Callie voulait remettre les compteurs à zéro. Mais pour Callie se n'était pas assez, elle méritait beaucoup plus, pour tout le mal quelle répend autour d'elle.

**Walk, walk on over there**

_Viens, viens me le dire en face_

**Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah**

_Parce que je suis déjà trop loin pour t'entendre_

**Your words don't mean a thing **

_Tes mots ne m'atteignent pas_

**I'm not listening**

_Je ne t'écoute plus_

**Keep walking, all I know is**

_Passe ton chemin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que..._

-Lâche-moi, je vais lui arrachait les yeux de la tête à cette garce dit-elle en essayant de ce dégager de l'étreinte de Ian.

Ian la tenait fermement, il avait trop peur qu'elle fasse encore plus de dégâts envers Sarah, car elle était dans un très mauvais état, il fallait qu'il l'emmène le plus loin possible de Sarah. Ian porta Callie en sac à patate jusqu'à sa loge ou il la jeta sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tu m'a emmener ici? Dit-elle en se levant pour aller jusqu'à la porte, mais Ian la rattrapa par la taille avant quelle ne parte. " Tu peux arrêter de faire sa! Lâche-moi je croit quelle na pas encore bien compris le message".

-Je ne te poserai pas tant que tu ne te sera pas calmer Calliopé.

-Tu es sérieux? Dit-elle ahurie, quelques minutes de silence plus tard « Bien c'est bon je suis calme tu peut me lacher ? » Soufflat-elle.

-Tu es sûr?

-Si tu me repose cette question, je croit que mon calme va être de courte durée déclara Callie encore un peu énerver mais plus calme que précédemment, Ian la lâcha tout doucement. Callie soupira.

**I'm firing up on that runway**

_Vraiment je me prépare au décollage  
_  
**I know we're gonna get their someday**

_Je sais qu'on y arrivera un jour  
_**  
But we don't need no ready steady go, no**

_Mais on n'aura pas besoin d'un "Prêt, feu, partez !"  
_**  
Talk, talk turns into air**

_Les paroles, ce n'est que du vent  
_  
**And I don't even care, oh yeah**

_Et j'en ai rien à faire_

-Alors?...Questionna Ian en arquant ces sourcils.

-Alors quoi? Fit-elle en un soupire en s'asseyant sur le canapé en mettant une main sur son crâne tout en ferment ces yeux en penchant sa tête en arrière.

-Alors tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer?

-Il ne s'est absolument rien passé .

-Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas rien ce qui vient ce passer, faire un pugilats en plein tournage je suis désoler mais pour moi ce n'est pas rien.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord dit-elle pas d'humeur, puis cela ne regardait que Sarah et elle de toute manière, elle ne voulait pas que toute la planète entière soit au courant, tout cela ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle.

**Your words don't mean a thing**

_Tes mots ne m'atteignent pas  
_**  
I'm not listening**

_Je ne t'écoute plus_**  
Keep walking, all I know is**

_Passe ton chemin, tout ce que je sais, c'est que._

**I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey**

_Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire hey, hey, hey_

_**I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_Je n'écoute personne me dire hey, hey, hey_

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie d'en parler Ian, oui je l'ai frapper parce que j'ai met raison, elle l'a bien chercher, et je n'ai pas a me justifier pour chaque chose que je fait, je n'ai plus 11 ans s'énerva Callie en mettant ces deux mains sur sa tête.

-J'ai jamais dit que tu devais te justifier ou que tu était une gamine de 11 ans ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu lui a complètement fait le portrait, tu avait tellement de rage que la raison pour laquelle tu l'a frapper doit être assez importante non?

Ian avait bien vu que Callie était à cran, et lorsqu'il la vu frapper Sarah avec autant de haine et de colère, il éprouvait beaucoup de curiosité. Pour son égaux il espérait que cela soit pour lui, mais il ignore complètement ce qu'éprouve Callie à son égard ce qui le fit douter.

-J'étais énerver peut etre sa ne justifie pas mon comportement mais tu devras te contenter que de cette excuse fit Callie, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que son ex-petite-amie essaye de lui pourrir la vie, c'était pas quelque chose a dire. Elle préfére mentir, elle ne voulait pas mettre Ian dans une position fâcheuse.

Ian voyait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela, mais il ne fit rien, Callie se sentait mal, Ian s'asseya à ses coter et l'a prit dans ces bras essayant de la réconforter le plus possible. Callie ce sentait bien dans ces bras, il avait ce don de lui faire oublier tout ces problèmes lorsqu'elle se retrouve avec lui, hier soir il l'avait beaucoup aider, elle avait même ressenti quelque chose avec lui lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé. Le baiser était inattendu mais assez tendre et appréciait par les deux personnes.

**You better keep on walking**

_Tu ferais mieux de passer ton chemin_

**I don't wanna hear your talking boy**

Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter mec

**You better keep on walking**

Tu ferais mieux de passer ton chemin

**I don't wanna hear your talking boy**

Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter mec

* * *

Sarah était toujours à terre, celle-ci avait la lèvre inférieur très enfler et en sang. Elle n'en revenez pas de la réaction de Callie, elle ne penserai pas qu'elle en viendrai au mains surtout dans un lieu public, elle pensait bien connaître ce genre de fille et comment les éliminaient rapidement de son chemin, mais il s'avère que Callie est bien plus coriace qu'elle ne le le monde fixait Sarah avec un air surpris et à la fois amusé, car c'était rares que deux femmes se battent sur un plateau. Sarah regarda autour d'elle toujours à terre.

-Quoi? Vous voulait peut-être une photo? Dit-elle avec plein de venin, même au plus bas elle avait toujours cette air hautaine et sa confiance. Tout le monde sortit leurs portable, c'était si gentille-ment proposer qu'ils ne pouvaient y résister. Pas très loin ce trouvait Torrey, celle-ci vit un gros troupeau de personnes autour de quelque chose, elle s'approcha par curiosité en se déssinant un chemin pour bien voir cette fameuse chose qui intéresser tant tout le monde. Une fois arriver elle vit avec stupeur Sarah à terre, elle accourra vers elle pour la relever.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arriver? Demanda Torrey inquiète en la relevant, elle mit le bras de Sarah autour de son cou en l'a tenant par la taille.

-Elle va me le payer! Je te le jure elle va me le payer déclara Sarah en serrant fortement les dents, elle avait maintenant une telle rage contre Callie, cette fois-ci sa vengeance sera sûrement terrible.

-De qui tu parle?

-Callie, cette garce va vite regretter d'être venue au monde crachat-elle en boitant, Torrey l'a ramena vers sa loge, ou elle l'installa sur un fauteuil.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est elle qui ta fait sa? Questionna Torrey en ramenant une poche froide qu'elle mit sur la lèvre de Sarah. Torrey était assez surprise qu'un petit gabarie comme Callie est put mettre une racler à Sarah. Sarah hochât brièvement de la tête un peu gêner et honteuse. " Non? On peut dire qu'elle t'a pas rater dit-elle en essayant de cacher son rire, elle était amusé de cette situation car Sarah avait toujours était en position de force et bien on peut dire quelle à peut-être trouvait quelqu'un de plus forte qu'elle.

-Tu trouve sa amusant?

-Et bien un peu oui avoua Torrey, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se foutait de la tête de Sarah et sa lui faisait du bien. Sarah la regarda sans aucune expression juste avec un regard noir qui ne disait rien de bon pour Torrey. " Désoler s'excusa Torrey un peu plus sérieuse que tout à l'heure.

-Elle ne paye rien pour attendre, elle m'a humiliée devant tout le monde, si elle croit que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds elle se trompe cette gamine ne me connais pas je vais faire de sa viue un enfer.

-Je comprend que le fait qu'elle t'ai humilier ne te plait pas, mais tu ne pense pas que ta réaction de toujours te venger et un peu excessif?

-Ne me dit pas que sa te choque? On a toujours fonctionner comme sa, qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

-Rien, mais justement on n'a toujours fonctionner comme sa, il ne serait pas temps de changer tu ne croit pas?

-Quoi? Mais non, j'ai remarquer que, c'est dernier temps tu a beaucoup changer tu es devenue plus...Gentille on dirait que tu es différente déclara Sarah en plissant ces yeux, elle voyait bien que le comportement de Torrey avait beaucoup changer surtout en bien, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tous.

-Moi différente? Pff m'importe quoi, non c'est vrai tu a sûrement raison, il ne faut pas changer nos habitude, on ne change pas un équipe qui gagne dit Torrey en souriant faussement.

-Mouais fit Sarah pas très convaincu, elle savait parfaitement que Torrey n'était plus la même depuis un certains temps, ce qui l'agaçait, car elle perdrait une alliée et une amie, même si elle ne le montrait pas Torrey est non pas seulement une arme pour Sarah, mais aussi une amie.

* * *

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Questionna Joseph impatient en parlant de Ian, il était assis sur une des chaises du plateau, Candice était elle aussi assise sur une chaise juste à côté de lui, où elle s'était bien installé confortablement avec ces jambes sur les genoux de Joseph.

-Laisse les un peu tranquille, ils ont besoin de ce parlait, surtout après ce qui vient de ce passer.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison, on n'a des scènes à faire quand même et je ne pense pas que Kevin et Julie seront vraiment content de savoir que Ian fricotte avec Callie.

-A ton avis, pourquoi elles se sont battue?

-En faite tu te fous de tout ce que je vient de dire dit-il agaçait, celui-ci allait se lever mais Candice le rattrapa par le bras.

-Mais non, arrête je plaisanter, je ne te connaissait pas aussi travailleur dit-moi fit-elle pour le taquiner.

-M'importe quoi dit-il en souriant, Candice était un rayons de soleil à elle même, c'était assez dur de garder son sérieux en sa présence, elle à toujours le mots pour rire et c'est ce qui fait sans doute son charme en dehors de sa beauté.

-Au faite...On n'en a pas discuté mais j'espère que le fait de t'avoir rembarré hier soir ne ta pas agaçait.

-A ton avis? Questionnât-il très sérieux, Candice ne savait pas trop comment il avait réagit même si il est partie assez souriant, elle ignorer sa vraie réaction à moins que celle-ci était la vraie. Même si l'a déclaration très touchante qu'il lui avait fait lui donnée un indice, elle avait un peur de sa réaction.

-Et bien, cet à dire que j'hésite, tu à l'air content et un peu souriant, alors franchement je pencherait pour le fait que cela ne ta pas touchait est-ce la bonne réponse?Demandat-elle en faisant une légère grimace, elle pencherait plutôt pour cette réponse, et elle espérait que cela soit celle-là.

-Je vais t'avouait quelque chose...Tu a raison, sérieusement pourquoi sa m'énerverait que tu m'ait rembarré hier soir, oui mon égaux en à pris un coup, et alors? Je vais te dire quelque chose ne te pend pas la tête pour sa, car chaque chose que tu fera je serait la plupart du temps d'accord avec toi, je dit bien la plupart du temps.

-La plupart du temps?Répéta celle-ci, il hocha de la tête en souriant. " C'est vraie tu a raison, puis de toute façons on a tout notre temps" dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieur tout en s'approchant de lui et lui donna un doux baiser.

Elle adorait tout ces moments avec lui, car un moment cela peut-être très humoristique, puis un autre où c'est très sérieux, mais heureusement pour eux cela ce finit toujours bien, espérons que leurs happy-end ne se finissent pas en sad-end.

-Et heureusement déclara Joseph en rompant le baiser, leurs visage était séparaient de quelque centimètre où ils sourirent tout les deux.

-Oh je suis en retard fit Paul complètement essouffler, celui-ci était venue en retard, d'un côté c'était beaucoup mieux vu ce qui c'était passé.

-Oui, exactement on n'a commençait sa va faire deux bonnes heures fit remarquer Candice en regardant sa montre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivait? Questionna Joseph.

-Mon lit n'a pas voulut me lâcher, pourtant je savait très bien qu'on avait une grosse journée aujourd'hui, comme par hasard il à fallut que cela tombe sur moi et ce jour-ci dit-il démoraliser, il savait parfaitement qu'il fallait se réveiller mais non, son subconscient en avait décidait autrement.

-Nina est pourtant venue à l'heure, elle n'était pas avec toi?Demanda Candice, c'est vraie ils sont toujours ensemble comme elle et Joseph, leurs petit couple battrait-il de l'aile?

-Non, elle à dormit chez elle.

-Une petite dispute c'est produit dans le petit nid douillet de Paul et Nina? Plaisanta Joseph, Candice ria de plus belle, en le tapant dans la main, c'était leurs petit passe-temps, ils adoraient taquinait ce petit couple.

-Ah-ah très drôle, sinon j'ai rien manquait?

-Non, pas grand chose la routine déclara Candice, elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire que sa petite sœur c'était battue en plein plateau, Paul acquiesça de la tête. Ah oui vous n'aurait pas vu Callie? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle passerez dit-il, Candice et Joseph se regardèrent avant de faire un signe négative de la tête. Ils pensèrent que si il savait ce qui c'était passait cela n'allait pas être la joie.

-Non, ont ne l'a pas du tout vu mentit Joseph. " Elle avait peut-être autre chose à faire".

-Peut-être qu'elle est en retard tout simplement ajouta Candice en faisant l'air de rien. En plus de sa Callie se trouvait dans la loge de Ian alors si Paul l'apprenait cela ferait un carnage se disait-elle.

-Ouais sans doute, c'est bien son genre sa, bon je vous laisse faut que j'aille me préparer dit-il avant de partir.

-Imagine il apprend que Callie est dans la loge de Ian? Imagina Candice en frappant Joseph sur son épaule.

-Et alors? Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

-Réfléchie!

-Bah je voit pas, si le fait que Callie est Ian soit ensemble dans une loge et que sa puisse les rapprocher c'est plutôt bien pour eux je ne voit pas où est le problème mais vu comment tu me ragarde sa serait une mauvaise chose pour eux.

-Tu ne comprends pas Paul ne voit pas leur relation d'un très bonne oeil il préfère que Callie soit loin de Ian parce qu'il sait au fond de lui qu'ils sont très proche et qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose de plus qu'une relation amical entre eux et il faut se le dire Paul protége sa petite soeur et je pense que même si il voit Callie et Ian juste ensemble seul ils risquent de passer un sale quart d'heure alors imagine qu'est ce que sa serait si il apprend que tous les deux sont dans la loge de Ian, seul entrain de faire je ne sais quoi.

Joseph réflèchis quelque seconde on devrez peut-être la prévenir nan? Parce que si Paul l'a voit sortir de la loge de Ian est ben elle est juste...

-Morte!

* * *

-Comment t'arrive à faire sa? Questionna Callie toujours dans les bras de Ian sur le canapé.

-A faire quoi? Interrogea Ian.

-Sa! T'arrive toujours à...Comment dire? Tu es toujours là quand j'en ait besoin, même hier soir, tu était présent lorsque j'ai eut besoin de toi, malgré le fait que l'on ce soit disputé. Tu ma quand même réconfortée déclarât-elle assez gêné.Il était toujours à ses côté lorsqu'elle allait mal, d'un côté Callie se demandait si elle aussi elle était autant présente que lui? Elle se demandait si elle était une bonne amie parce que lui était un ami en or pour elle.

-Je fais tout simplement ce qu'il faut en tant qu'ami, parce que je t'apprécie réellement, même si ont a eut quelques disputes auparavant je ne te laisserait jamais, jamais tomber, parce que je tiens vraiment à toi et je ne sais pas ceux que je ferais sans toi.

-Merci dit-elle gêner ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait vraiment toucher, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle compter à ce point pour lui, sa façons de dire était tellement fluide, on sentait que ces paroles venait tout droit du cœur, elle ressentait exactement sa pour lui, mais le fait de lui avouait lui faisait peur. Sous ses aires de fille forte, Callie est une vraie peureuse, elle ne peut lui dire ce quelle ressent pour lui, puis même si elle lui avouerait cela serait impossible, elle aurait trop peur de la réaction de son frère." Moi aussi...Je ne sait pas comment je ferais sans moi" plaisanta Callie voulant détendre l'atmosphére." Nan, je plaisante, je sais pas non plus comment je ferais sans toi, hier tu m'était d'un grand soutient, même si ta façons de me consoler était d'une manière assez particulière raconta celle-ci en faisant allusion au baiser d'hier soir.

-Oui je voulait justement t'en parler dit-il en se levant, Callie s'assit au bord du canapé, elle se demandait ce qu'allait dire Ian.

-Oui moi aussi, je voulais te dire que...

-C'était une erreur! Coupa Ian.

-Oh!... Je voit Dit-elle en un souffle, elle se sentait mal tout à coup, c'est mot là, lui fit de la peine, elle voulait qu'il lui dise que c'était bien, qu'il avait aimer ce moment autant qu'elle. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, elle se sentait mal, maintenant elle savait ce que ressentez Ian lorsqu'elle lui disait ce genre de chose, et sa fait mal.

-Sa à l'air de t'étonnait, je me trompe? Ian voyait comme une sorte de déception dans les yeux de Callie il aurait tant aimer lui dire la vérité.

-Oh non, non tu à raison, c'était une... erreur dit-elle en se levant "Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y allait, j'avais promis de passer voir Paul, mais vu ce qui c'est passer je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne idée" Avoua celle-ci en prenant cela avec un léger sourire.

-Je pense aussi lui confit Ian, Callie se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et vit Candice et Joseph qui venaient tout juste t'arrivait.

-Tu doit vite t'en aller! Déclara Candice avec un ton très sérieux, Callie ne compris pas tout à fait ce que Candice voulait dire.

* * *

Sarah sortie de la loge de Torrey avec un mal de crâne épouvantable, elle allait partir quand son intention se détourna vers quelqu'un. La jolie blonde vit Paul, elle eut soudain une idée machiavélique en tête, celle-ci se dirigea vers Paul. Au même moment Torrey sortie elle aussi de sa loge, elle referma la porte derrière elle, quand la brunette aperçut Sarah s'en allait vers Paul, cela ne présagé rien de bon, Torrey courra le plus vite qu'elle put vers Sarah, elle courra tellement vite qu'elle réussi à rattraper Sarah juste à temps, elle lui saisit le bras et la fit se retourner vers elle.

-Mais! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Torrey? Questionna Sarah en voyant la personne qui l'a retenez, elle ne comprenez décidément pas le comportement de Torrey en ce moment.

-C'est toi qu'est-ce qui te prend où tu allait comme cela? Dit Torrey en contournant sa question, elle n'en revenez pas qu'elle tenez tête à Sarah.

-J'allai discuté avec Paul, puis en quoi sa te regarde?

-Qu'est-ce que tu allait lui dire? Toi et Paul vous ne vous parlait presque jamais, je vois pas ce que tu pourrait lui dire.

-Je...Je voulait juste avoir une discussion avec lui, savoir...Comment il va? Les choses que les bonne personne demande.

-Sarah tu n'est pas une bonne personne, qu'allait-tu lui dire?,

-J'allai lui dire à quelle point sa petite sœur était une sale petite garce, qui essaye de me piquait mon mec, je voulait lui dire comment elle c'est comporter tout à l'heure et à quelle point elle est folle au point de me frapper et qu'il faudrait sérieusement l'envoyer dans un hopital psychiatrique avec toute les folles dans son genre avoua la blonde.

Torrey vit plein de haine dans les paroles de Sarah, la folle n'était pas Callie mais Sarah, elle a une telle envie de pouvoir, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'elle désire peu importe par qu'elle moyen du moment qu'elle y parviens, à ce moment là, Torrey eut peur de Sarah.

-Mais Ian n'est plus avec toi! Quand est-ce que tu va le comprendre? Il ne tient plus à toi, il ne veut plus de toi, alors accepte le une fois pour toute, tu n'est plus rien pour lui ,juste une tache qu'il n'arrive pas à enlever, tu n'a était qu'une passade pour lui, la page est tourner, il ne t'aime plus, tout cela c'est finit! Cracha Torrey, elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre tout cela, tout les plans que Sarah préparer pour que Ian retourne avec elle, elle en avait marre qu'elle n'admet pas le fait que tout est finit comme elle l'avait accepter pour Paul.

Sarah mit une énorme gifle à Torrey, la jeune brune détourna la tête vers la droite en mettant une main sur sa joue, elle avait les yeux humide. Sarah avait une larme au coin de l'œil qui descendit le long de sa joue, mais ses yeux rester impassible, elle se sentit trahie, elle n'en revenait pas que c'est mots sortait de la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

-Ne...Ne dit plus jamais cela! Menaça Sarah en l'a pointant du doigt. « Tu n'est qu'une menteuse, tu n'est qu'une sale petite menteuse! Ne redit plus jamais cela, tu entends? » Torrey ne dit rien, elle était bien trop choquer par Sarah, elle l'avait enfin vu sous son grand jour, elle se rendit de sa vraie facette, Torrey avait les larmes au yeux, elle fixait Sarah comme tétaniser, elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? Demanda Paul qui venait tout juste d'arrivait, il avait entendu des hurlement pas très loin, il vit tout à coup Torrey en pleure, la main sur sa joue, il l'a regarda attentivement puis se retourna vers Sarah qui elle avait une expression plein de colère. "Torrey tout va bien?" Demandât-il inquiet en mettant ces deux mains sur ces épaules, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas encore traumatiser par Sarah.

-Oh c'est bon elle va bien! C'est pas une petite claque qui va la tuer commenta Sarah l'air de rien.

-Comment? Tu l'a gifler? Questionna Paul complètement abasourdit, Sarah allait répondre mais Paul ne voulait pas de réponse, en fait il s'en foutait de sa réponse. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit? Comment a-tu put lever la main sur elle, ta quoi dans la tête, T'es complètement folle! » S'énerva Paul en hurlant sur Sarah qui ne ressentait rien.

-C'est bon, elle est pas morte non plus, je l'ai juste effleurer se défendit Sarah.

-Lève encore la main sur elle, et tu va voir ce qui pourrait t'arriver! Menaça Paul, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus avec Torrey, il se devait de la défendre, Torrey a fait partie de sa vie, il était obliger qu'il l'aide, même si il n'avait pas était très tendre auparavant.

-Et ben dit donc, c'est de famille de vouloir frapper tout le monde, c'est plutôt toi et ta sœur les fous et pas moi! On dirait que vous aimait sa, faire du mal au gens en les frappant.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dit en parlant de ma soeur!

-Non mais c'est vraie, ta sœur n'est pas ce que tu croit, tu l'a croit gentille et inoffensive alors que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure elle ma frapper.

-Tu ment!

-Pourquoi je mentirait? Au faite où est ta sœur en ce moment? Questionna Sarah, Paul serra sa mâchoire, celui-ci regarda sur le cotée car il ne le savait pas, et il se le demandait d'ailleurs. " A ton avis? Ta pas une petit idée?" Continua cette dernière en tournant au tour du pot. " Dans la loge de ton cher meilleur ami Ian" Chuchota celle-ci Paul avala difficilement sa salive.

-Tu dit n'importe quoi!

-Ah oui? Vérifie le par toi même et on verra si c'est la vérité ou non? Dit-elle avec un demie sourire sur d'elle.  
Paul ne savait pas si il devait ou pas la croire, il ignorer où se trouvait sa sœur, il aimerait bien le savoir comme cela, il ne douterait pas à ce point. Il hésité à allait dans la loge de Ian. Est-ce que ce que Sarah disait était vrai? Pourquoi mentirait-elle? Plein de questions se posait dans sa tête alors y laissa Sarah et parti vérifier si sa sœur était ou pas dans la loge de son meilleur ami.

Une fois arrivait devant la loge de Ian, celui-ci tambourina à la porte. " Ian ouvre!" Dit-il sur un ton dure, Ian ouvra la porte, en même pas une seconde Paul rentra dans la pièce en regardant partout si sa sœur n'était pas présente.

-Je t'en prie, tu peut entrer, oui je vais bien et toi? Plaisanta Ian, Paul examina la pièce de son regard, Ian se demandait ce qu'il voulait au juste.

-Ou est-elle? Questionna Paul en se mettant devant Ian, Paul n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, et cela se voyait.

-De qui tu parle, tu vas bien? Questionna Ian.

-Tu sait très bien, où est Callie?

-Callie? Je sais pas, elle n'est pas là!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Ou est-elle? Avoue le, elle était dans ta loge! S'énerva Paul en poussant Ian.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'es pas bien? Déclara Ian, Paul se fit encore plus énerver, il poussa encore une fois Ian jusqu'à le tenir par le col en le plaquant au mur.

-Je te jure que si tu l'a touche...Paul ne put finir sa phrase que Joseph était intervenu pour les séparer, il poussa Paul, en gardant une main sur le torse des deux jeunes hommes.

-Oh! C'est quoi ce délire? Questionna Joseph en regardant les deux un par un.

-Je dirait la même chose ajouta Callie déçut venait de voir toute la scène, celle-ci se sentait vraiment bête, alors comme sa son frère se devait de vérifier chaque fait et geste qu'elle faisait. Paul l'a regarda il baissa les yeux, le fait que sa sœur le voit dans cet état lui fit honte. Callie lâcha un soupire en se mordant la langue puis partie, Paul regarda un moment le sol puis décida de la rejoindre.

-Callie! Appela celui-ci en courant après elle, elle ne se retourna pas, elle ne voulait pas l'écoutait, elle ne voulait pas entendre la raison de son action, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, mais il l'a prit par le bras voulant avoir une discussion avec elle. " Callie s'il te plaît" Supplia ce dernier se sentant vraiment mal.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu va encore me dire?

-Callie, je suis désolé de te...

-De te conduire comme un crétin! D'avoir peur qu'il se passe quelque chose avec ton meilleur ami, de ne pas avoir confiance en moi, j'en peut plus que tu soit toujours derrière moi, je n'ai plus 8 ans je n'ai plus besoin que tu me tienne par la main, je sais me débrouiller toute seul.

-Je sais tout cela, mais j'ai peur...

-Peur de quoi Paul? Je sais que tu es mon frère que tu dois me protéger mais tu esttrop protecteur très protecteur, et sa me bouffe tout cela, j'en peut plus que tu soit toujours là, à avoir toujours un regard sur moi, je sais que maman t'a dit de prendre soin de moi, mais pas comme cela, je veux juste que tu soit présent quand j'en n'ai besoin, mais pas tout le temps, je t'aime Paul, mais là j'en peut plus.

-Je t'aime aussi Callie, tu es la seule sœur que j'ai, j'ai peur que tu souffre, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, tu es tout ce que j'ai avec maman, vous êtes ma seule famille.

-Je sais, mais quand tu n'était pas là pendant c'est trois ans, comment j'ai dût faire à ton avis? Tu sais le fait de souffrir...sa aussi du bien, sa permet d'être plus fort, alors ne cherche pas à me protéger parce que quand tu n'était pas présent j'ai dût me protéger toute seule et regarde moi, je suis toujours là dit-elle avec un demie-sourire, ." Je sais que tu fait sa pour mon bien, mais arrête sa s'il te plaît, j'y arrive toute seule"

Paul se devait de la protéger d'être toujours là pour elle, malgré le fait qu'elle lui dise quelle n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Il n'a pas était présent pendant ces trois ans, alors il devait justement se rattraper il n'allait pas la laisser tomber.

* * *

**Rihanna : Take a bow**

**Ohh, how about a round of applause,  
**_Ooh, que dirai tu de quelques applaudissements ?_  
**Yeah, standin' ovation,  
**_Ouais, une "standing ovation"_  
**Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
**_Oh ouais ouais ouais_

_**You look so dumb right now,**__  
Tu ne fais que te ridiculiser en ce moment  
__**Standin' outside my house,**__  
La tu es devant chez moi  
__**Tryin' to apologize,**__  
Essayant de t'excuser  
__**You're so ugly when you cry,**__  
Tu es si moche quand tu pleure  
__**Please, just cut it out.**__  
Je t'en supplie, arrête ça_

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not,**  
_Ne me dit pas que tu es désolé car tu ne l'es pas_  
**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught,**  
_Bébé je sais que tu es désolé juste car tu t'es fais prendre_  
**But you put on quite a show (oh),**  
_Mais tu as mis en place un certain spectacle_  
**You really had me goin',**  
_Tu m'a bien eue_  
**But now it's time to go (oh),**  
_Mais maintenant il faut partir_  
**Curtain's finally closin',**  
_Les rideaux se ferment enfin_  
**That was quite a show (oh),**  
_Ca ressemblait assez a un spectacle_  
**Very entertainin',**  
_Vraiment amusant_  
**But it's over now (but it's over now),**  
_Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé)_  
**Go on and take a bow, ohh ohh.**  
_Tire ta révérence, , le show est fini_

Après s'être disputer avec Paul, Callie voulait se changer les idées, alors elle fit quelques emplettes, car rien de mieux que de nouveaux vêtements pour remonter son morale, surtout lorsqu'il est au plus bas. Elle ouvra la porte de son hall, elle avait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et chantonnait la chanson qu'elle écoutait « Take a bow de Rihanna», elle monta les marches d'escaliers ses sacs à la mains, et tout à coups elle vit Liam assit sur les marches, il leva la tête vers elle. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle savait parfaitement que sa venut allait encore plus l'énerver, et le remettre le morale au plus bas, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une journée aussi pourrie que celle-ci ?

-Callie dit-il, lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, elle se souvenait pourquoi elle avait craquer pour lui, son sourire, ces yeux, elle se sentait stupide de repenser à tou cela, alors qu'il l'avait manipuler comme une vulgaire marionnette.

Callie ne bougea plus, sa musique résonnait dans ces oreilles, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas écoutait son excuses, ou pourquoi il a fait cela, elle ne voulait avoir encore plus mal, qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle à découvert son vraie visage, elle se sentait tellement honteuse de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, et de se faire avoir comme cela.

**Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone),**  
_Récupère tes affaires et vas t'en_  
**You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on),**  
_Tu ferais mieux de te bouger avant que les extincteurs ne se mettent an marche_  
**Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one,**  
_Toujours en train de dire "Je t'aime girl, tu es l'unique"_  
**This just looks like the re-run,**  
_"Cela n'est qu'une erreurs"_  
**Please, what else is on.**  
_Je t'en supplie, et puis quoi encore ?_

_**And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm),**__  
Ne m'avoue pas que tu es désolé car c'est faux  
__**Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm),**__  
Bébé je sais que tu es désolé pour le seule raison que je t'ai piégée  
__**But you put on quite a show (oh),**__  
Mais tu essaye de faire passer ça pour quelque chose d'anodin  
__**You really had me goin',**__  
Tu ma donner vraiment envie de partir  
__**But now it's time to go (oh),**__  
Mais maintenant je dois m'en aller  
__**Curtain's finally closin',**__  
Finalement, c'est le tombé de rideaux  
__**That was quite a show (oh),**__  
C'était un show plutôt calme  
__**Very entertainin',**__  
Vraiment amusant  
__**But it's over now (but it's over now),**__  
Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé)  
__**Go on and take a bow, ohh.**__  
Vas t'en et tire ta révérence_

-Callie répétât-il en se levant, Callie descendit d'une marche, comme choquer, il avançât mais elle recula automatiquement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. « Callie, je suis désoler, je te demande de m'excuser »

-Je...Je peut pas, tu t'es servie de moi, et rien que le fait de te pardonner cautionnerait que j'accepte ce que tu m'a fait et ce n'est pas le cas avoua cette dernière un peu tremblante en repensant pour qui, il avait fait cela.

-Je ne pouvait pas faire autrement dit-il évasivement en baissant sa tête, Callie le regarda perdu.

-Tu ne pouvait pas faire autrement, tu ne pouvait pas faire autrement répéta Callie, « Tu va me dire que tu y était obliger, que contre Sarah tu ne pouvait rien, c'est vraie excuse moi, tu ne pouvait vraiment rien faire » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

-Tu ne comprend pas, je n'avait pas le choix.

-Ont a toujours le choix Liam.

_**And the award for the best liar goes to you (goes to you),**__  
Et l'award du meilleur menteur te revient !  
__**For makin' me believe that you could be paithful to me,**__  
Pour m'avoir fait croire que tu pouvait m'être fidéle.  
__**Let's hear your speech out,**__  
Ecoutons ton discours  
__**How about a round of applause,**__  
Que dirais tu de beaucoup d'applaudissements ?  
__**A standin' ovation.**__  
Applaudissements effrenés._

_**But you put on quite a show (oh),**__  
Mais tu essaye de faire passer ça pour quelque chose d'anodin  
__**You really had me goin',**__  
__Tu ma donner vraiment envie de partir  
__**But now it's time to go (oh),**__  
Mais maintenant je dois m'en aller  
__**Curtain's finally closin',**__  
Finalement, c'est le tombé de rideaux  
__**That was quite a show (oh),**__  
C'était un show plutôt calme  
__**Very entertainin',**__  
Vraiment amusant  
__**But it's over now (but it's over now),**__  
Mais c'est terminé a présent (c'est terminé)  
__**Go on and take a bow.**__  
Tire ta révérence, le show est fini_

**But it's over now.**  
_Mais c'est fini maintenant_

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ?**

**Maintenant nous avons un petit problème nous aimerions que vous nous aider à trouver pour quelle raison Liam à du répondre au chantage de Sarah mais on n'aimerais pas trop s'étaler sur le sujet.**

**Nous comptons sur vous et encore un merci :D**


End file.
